El Secreto
by fresviricullen
Summary: Bella Swan estaba desesperada por ayudar a su familia, pero su precario sueldo no le daba para mucho. Entonces conocio a Edward Cullen y creyo que su nuevo amigo era un sencillo, rudo y honesto vaquero en el que se podia confiar.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

AQUEL pueblecito Forks, en Washington, no era mucho mayor que Phoenix, en Arizona, donde Edward Cullen y su hermano Emmett tenían un rancho muy grande. Pero habían decidido que no era muy inteligente pasarse toda la vida confinados en una sola zona. Necesitaba salir un poco, tal vez intentar hacer algo diferente. En su rancho se ocupaba de los toros de raza y de su cría con la tecnología más moderna. Edward y Emmett habían decidido probar algo nuevo allí, en Forks: un rancho que se dedicara exclusivamente a los toros jóvenes utilizando la última tecnología en crecimiento, peso y aumento de musculatura, entre otras cosas. Además, iban a probar nuevos programas de crecimiento que combinaban grasas orgánicas con proteínas y pienso para mejorar la producción de ganado.

Una de las principales revistas agrícolas del país había publicado un artículo sobre sus últimas innovaciones. Emmett había salido en la foto con sus hijas y su nueva esposa, Edward, que estaba en una feria de ganado, se había perdido la sesión de fotos. No le importaba. Nunca le había gustado la publicidad. Ni tampoco a Emmett, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de dar a conocer su ganado, que era genéticamente superior.

Edward era el que solía viajar para exhibir los toros, pero estaba empezando a cansarse de pasar la vida en la carretera. Ahora que Emmett se había casado con Rosalie, su antigua secretaria, y que las hijas de Emmett tuvo en su primer matrimonio, Bess y Jenny, estaban en el colegio, Edward se sentía más solo que nunca. La nueva boda de Emmett le había hecho ser consiente del paso del tiempo. Ya había pasado los treinta y, aunque salía con chicas, nunca había conocido a ninguna mujer que deseara conservar. También comenzaba a oxidarse en el rancho familiar.

Por eso se presento voluntario a ir a Forks a reconstruir el antiguo rancho de ganado que Emmett y el habían comprado y que deseaban convertir en una instalación puntera de la cría de ganado de raza.

La casa, que Edward solo había visto en fotos aéreas, era un desastre. El antiguo dueño no le había hecho mantenimiento durante años. Las vallas estaban rotas y el ganado se escapaba, el pozo se había secado, el corral se había venido abajo… El dueño decidió finalmente vender el rancho a precio de saldo, y los hermanos Cullen se lo habían comprado.

Ahora Edward tenía una visión de primera mano de la monumental tarea que le esperaba. Tendría que contratar mano de obra, construir una cuadra y un establo, gastarse varios miles de dólares en la reconstrucción de la casa, construir un pozo, levantar de nuevo las vallas, comprar un equipo… Aquello le llevaría varios meses. Y había que hacerlo antes de llevar al nuevo ganado. En el corral había dos caballos, era todo lo que quedaba de los McCarty del antiguo dueño. Corría prisa construir un establo; esa era, junto con la casa, su prioridad. Edward estaba durmiendo por el momento en el suelo con un saco de dormir. Se calentaba el agua de afeitarse con un camping gas y se bañaba en el arroyo. Afortunadamente, era primavera. Compraba la comida en el único café del pueblo, donde comía dos veces al día.

Era una dura vida para un hombre acostumbrado a hoteles de cinco estrellas y a comer en los mejores restaurantes. Pero el lo había decidido así.

Conducía hasta el pueblo en una camioneta de gama media. Ningún signo exterior mostraba su riqueza, y no tenia amigos por allí. Solo conocía a los vaqueros que iban a empezar a trabajar para el. La gente del pueblo ni siquiera sabía todavía como se llamaba.

El sitio por el que debía empezar, se dijo, era el almacén de piensos. Vendían suministros para ranchos, arreos incluidos. Tal vez el dueño supiera donde encontrar un constructor bueno.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta principal y entro. Era un lugar bastante polvoriento. Al parecer, solo había un empleado, una joven de cabello chocolate y ondulado y bonita figura que llevaba un jersey de ochos con pantalones vaqueros gastados y botas.

Estaba clasificando unas bridas, pero alzo la mirada cuando lo vio acercarse. Como los viejos vaqueros Edward llevaba botas con espuelas que tintineaban al caminar. También llevaba un viejo Colt del 45 en una cartuchera que le colgaba en las caderas bajo la camisa vaquera abierta que llevaba con vaqueros y una camiseta negra. Aquella parte de Washington era una zona peligrosa y no pensaba salir sin un medio de protección contra potenciales depredadores.

La joven se quedo mirándolo fijamente de un modo extraño. Edward no era consiente de que tenia el aspecto de una estrella de cine. El cabello castaño que asomaba bajo el ala del sombrero de vaquero brillaba con el sol, y tenia un rostro muy atractivo. Poseía el cuerpo de un jinete: alto elegante y musculado, pero sin excesos.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- pregunto una voz furiosa desde la parte de atrás -. Te dije que metieras esos sacos nuevos de grano antes de que la lluvia los estropee, no que jugaras con los arreos. ¡Mueve tu perezoso trasero, chica!

La joven se sonrojo. Parecía asustada.

-Si, señor- dijo rápidamente, dirigiéndose rápidamente a hacer lo que le habían pedido.

A Edward no le gusto el modo en que aquel hombre le había hablado. Era muy joven, probablemente no había cumplido los veinte años. Ningún hombre debería hablarle así a una chica. Edward se acercó a el con expresión neutral, pero sus ojos verdes brillaban de ira.

El hombre, que estaba obeso y era mayor que Edward, se giro al verlo acercarse.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlo?- pregunto con voz aburrida, como si no le importara hacer negocio.

-¿Es usted el dueño?- quiso saber Edward.

-Soy el encargado. Me llamo Mike Newton-.

-Necesito alguien que me construya una cuadra- dijo Edward echándose el sombrero hacia atrás.

El encargado arqueo las cejas y deslizo la mirada por los gastados vaqueros de Edward y su ropa barata.

Se rio y compuso una mueca burlona.

-¿Tiene un rancho por aquí cerca?- pregunto con desconfianza.

Edward contuvo la furia.

-Mi jefe tiene uno- dijo siguiendo un impulso- Esta contratando gente. Acaba de comprar el rancho McCarty.

-¿Esa ruina?- Newton torció el gesto-. McCarty no hiso absolutamente nada por conservarlo en buen estado. Nadie entiende por que. Hace años tenia buen ganado, venia gente de Oklahoma y Kansas a comprarle.

-Se hizo viejo- respondió Edward.

-Supongo que si. Una cuadra- murmuro el encargado –Bueno, Sam Uley tiene una empresa de construcción. Hace casas, pero supongo que podrá construir una cuadra. Vive justo a las afueras del pueblo, cerca de la antigua estación del tren. Su teléfono viene en la guía local-.

-Gracias- dijo Edward.

-Su jefe necesitara piensos y arreos, ¿no?- pregunto Newton-. Lo que no tenga aquí puedo encargarlo.

-Lo tendré en mente- contesto Edward. –Ahora mismo lo que necesito es una buena caja de herramientas-.

-¡BELLA!- grito el otro hombre. -¡Trae una de las cajas que habíamos empezado a colocar!-.

-¡Si señor!- se escucho el sonido de unas botas.

-No me sirve de mucha ayuda- murmuro el encargado. –A veces falta al trabajo. Tiene a su madre con cáncer y una hermana pequeña de seis años que adopto su madre.

-¿Y la madre no recibe ninguna ayuda del gobierno?- pregunto Edward con curiosidad.

-No mucha- le conto Newton- antes de enfermar tampoco trabajaba. Bella es la única que lleva dinero a su casa. Su padre se marcho hace unos años con otra mujer. Al menos, tienen una casa. No es gran cosa, pero es un techo.

Edward sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver a la joven cargando con una pesada caja de herramientas. Apenas tenia fuerza para levantar unas bridas.

-Espera, deja que te ayude- dijo Edward colocando la caja sobre el mostrador y abriéndola. Alzo las cejas mientras examinaba las herramientas-. Esta muy bien.

-Es cara, pero vale la pena- le dijo Newton.

-El jefe quiere abrir una cuenta a su nombre, pero esto lo pagare en efectivo- dijo

Edward sacando la cartera.-Me dio dinero suelto para pagar lo esencial.

Los grandes ojos de Newton se hicieron todavía más grandes cuando Edward empezó a sacar billetes de veinte dólares.

-De acuerdo. ¿A nombre de quien pongo la cuenta?

-Cullen- le dijo Edward sin vacilar.-Emmett Cullen-.

-Si, he oído hablar de el- contesto Newton.- Tienen un rancho enorme en Phoenix-.

-Ese mismo- respondió Edward algo inquieto. –Lo has visto alguna vez en persona?-.

-¿Yo?- el encargado se rio-. No señor, yo no me muevo en esos círculos. Por aquí somos gente de pueblo, no millonarios.

Edward sintió que seria una ventaja que la gente del pueblo no supiera quien era realmente. Al menos, por el momento. Estaría bien ser uno más por una vez. Su riqueza solía atraer a los oportunistas, sobre todo en el caso de las mujeres. Interpretaría el papel de vaquero.

-Dígale al señor Cullen que aquí le conseguiremos todo lo que necesite- aseguro Newton con una sonrisa. –Ahora mismo le abro la cuenta. ¿Y usted se llama…?-.

-Edward Masen- respondió el dando su segundo apellido.

La joven seguía al lado del mostrador. Edward le paso los billetes de la caja de herramientas y ella los metió en la caja registradora y le devolvió el cambio.

-Gracias- dijo el sonriendo.

-De nada- respondió ella sonriendo a su vez con timidez. Tenía los ojos cálidos y de un profundo chocolate.

-Vuelve al trabajo- le ordeno Newton.

-Si, señor- se giro y volvió a centrarse en los sacos que tenia que cargar sobre la plataforma.

Edward frunció en ceño.

-¿No es demasiado menuda para cargar con sacos de pienso de ese tamaño?- pregunto.

-Forma parte del trabajo- respondió el encargado a la defensiva. –Aseguro que podría hacerse cargo, y por eso la contrate-.

-Volveré- dijo Edward agarrando la caja de herramientas y mirando a la joven, que estaba luchando con un pesado saco. Luego salió del almacén con gesto contrariado.

Se detuvo sin saber por que. Volvió a mirar hacia el almacén y vio al encargado al lado de la plataforma de carga mirando como la joven cargaba los sacos de pienso. No era una mirada propia de un jefe a una empleada. Edward entorno los ojos. Iba a hacer algo al respecto.

Uno de los vaqueros que había contratado y que, como la mayoría de ellos, había trabajado con anterioridad en el rancho, lo estaba esperando en la casa cuando llego con la caja de herramientas. Se llamaba Eric Yorkie.

-Vaya, esta muy bien- aseguro el vaquero. –Tu jefe debe ser muy rico-.

-Lo es- murmuro Edward. –Y también paga muy bien. Oye, ¿Conoces a una joven llamada Bella? Trabaja para Newton en el almacén-.

-Si- respondió Yorkie tenso. –El esta casado, pero le tira los tejos a Bella. Ella necesita el dinero. Su madre se esta muriendo y, además, tiene que cuidar de la niña de seis años. No se como diablos se las arregla con lo poco que gana. Y encima tiene que aguantar el acoso de Newton. Mi mujer le dijo que podía denunciarlo a la policía, pero Bella dice que no puede permitirse perder el empleo. Este es un pueblo muy pequeño, y nadie la contrataría. Newton se encargaría de eso si se le ocurre dejar el trabajo.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- pregunto Edward tras pensárselo un instante.

-Dieciocho o diecinueve, creo. Acaba de terminar el instituto.

-Eso me pareció- Edward estaba desilusionado, no sabía por que. –De acuerdo, esto es lo que vamos a hacer por el momento con las vallas…

En los dos días siguientes, Edward llamo a un detective privado que trabajaba para los Cullen en asuntos de negocios y le pidió que investigara a Newton. No tardo mucho en recibir respuesta. El encargado del almacén se había visto obligado a dejar un trabajo en Chicago por razones desconocidas, pero el detective averiguo que se había tratado de acoso sexual a una compañera. No lo acusaron formalmente. Se traslado con su familia a Forks y consiguió trabajo en el almacén como encargado. El dueño era un hombre llamado Jasper Hale.

-Todos los que lo conocen dicen que es un tipo decente- le aseguro el detective por teléfono. –En otras palabras, no sabe que Newton esta acosando a la joven-.

-¿Crees que Hale podría interesarle vender su negocio?- pregunto Edward.

-Esta perdiendo dinero a espuertas en ese almacén. Creo hasta pagaría por deshacerse de el. Tengo aquí su teléfono-.

Edward lo apunto y a la mañana siguiente llamo a Empresas Hale. Tras una larga conversación en la que puso al tanto al dueño del perfil de acosador de su encargado, se ofreció a comprarle el negocio y sacarlo a flote. Hale no quería vender el negocio que su padre había puesto en marcha cuarenta años atrás, pero se comprometió a alquilárselo al saber que estaba tratando con los hermanos Cullen, y se comprometió además a mantener en secreto la identidad de Edward.

-¿Tiene en mente a alguien que pueda ocuparse del almacén cuando despida a Newton?- pregunto Hale.

-La verdad es que si- respondió Edward. –Se trata un ejecutivo retirando que se aburre. Tiene una mente privilegiada y es capaz de hacer dinero de la arena del desierto.

Cuando Edward colgó el teléfono se sintió mejor por la joven. No esperaba que Newton dejara el trabajo por las buenas, pero confiaba en que bastaría con amenazarlo con destapar sus pecados del pasado.

Luego telefoneo al arquitecto y le pidió que fuera al día siguiente al rancho para hablar de los planos del establo y la cuadra. Contrato a un electricista para que revisara la instalación de la casa, y también contrato a seis nuevos vaqueros y a un ingeniero. Luego se dirigió a Forks para ver como iban las cosas en el almacén. Su detective había encontrado otros tres cargos de acoso contra de Newton que no llegaron a convertirse en denuncias. En cuanto entro, supo que iba a haber problemas. El encargado le dirigió una mirada asesina a Edward.

-¿Qué diablos le conto tu jefe al mío?- inquirió furioso acercándose a el. –Dice que va a alquilar la tienda pero la única condición que le a puesto es que yo no forme parte del trato-.

-No es problema mío- dijo Edward con los ojos brillantes. –Ha sido decisión de mi jefe-.

-¡No tenia derecho a despedirme!- aseguro Newton con furia. – ¡Voy a demandarlo!-.

Edward se acerco mas al otro hombre y se inclino, enfatizando su ventaja respecto a la altura.

-Como quieras. Mi jefe ira a hablar con el fiscal de Chicago y le entregara la documentación de tu ultimo acoso sexual-.

El rostro de Newton pasó del rojo al blanco en cuestión de segundos.

-Sigue mi consejo- continuo Edward. –Lárgate de aquí mientas puedas. Firma una carta de renuncia que incluye tu traslado a Chicago y un sueldo entero.

El encargado sopeso sus opciones. Finalmente miro a Edward con arrogancia.

-Que diablos- dijo con frialdad. –De todas formas, no me gusta vivir en este pueblo minúsculo-.

Se dio la vuelta y se marcho. Bella contemplaba la escena con abierta curiosidad. Edward alzo una ceja, y ella se sonrojo y volvió rápidamente al trabajo.

[


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración, los personajes no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo), pertenecen nada más y nada menos que a ****Stephenie Meyer****. **

**La historia pertenece a Diana Palmer yo solo estoy haciendo una pequeña adaptación con los personajes de crepúsculo.**

CAPITULO 2

Bella Swan se dijo que la intensa conversación que había mantenido el capataz del rancho McCarty con su jefe no era asunto suyo. El capataz lo había dejado claro con aquel levantamiento de cejas y una mirada glacial. Pero Bella estaba preocupada. No podía quedarse sin trabajo. Su madre y Ángela, la niña de seis años que había adoptado su madre, dependían de ella.

Se mordió una uña, aunque ya casi no le quedaban. Su madre, de sesenta y tres años, había tenido a Bella muy tarde. Tuvieron un rancho hasta que su padre se encapricho de la joven camarera de la cafetería del pueblo. Dejo a su familia y huyo con ella, llevándose consigo todos los ahorros. Sin dinero para pagar las facturas, la madre de Bella se vio obligada a vender el ganado y la mayor parte de la tierra y a despedir a los vaqueros. Uno de ellos, el padre de la pequeña Ángela, se emborracho presa de la desesperación y callo al rio mientras conducía el coche. Lo encontraron muerto al día siguiente. Había dejado a Ángela completamente sola en el mundo.

Bella pensó que su vida era como una telenovela. Incluso había un malo, pensó mirando de reojo al señor Newton, que la hacia trabajar como una esclava y que siempre se rozaba "ACCIDENTALMENTE" con ella. Estaba harta de su acoso. Ella ni siquiera había tenido nunca un novio. La escuela de aquel pueblecito solo tenía un aula en el que estaban los niños de todas las edades y un solo profesor. De su edad solo había tres chicas y dos chicos incluida ella y eran muy guapas, así que nadie le pidió salir nunca. Bella nunca había sentido esas cosas que se decían en las novelas románticas. Nunca la habían besado. Su única experiencia sexual, si es que podía llamarse así, era el acoso al que la sometía el repulsivo aprendiz de Romeo que había detrás del mostrador.

Bella termino de limpiar las estanterías y deseo el destino la pusiera delante de un jefe guapo y soltero que la encontrara fascinante. Se había conformada encantada con el nuevo capataz de McCarty, pero no parecía que el encontrara nada atractivo en ella. De hecho, la ignoraba.

-Te has dejado una esquina-.

Bella se giro y se sonrojo mientras miraba sus ojos verdes.

-Có – cómo?

Edward rió. Las mujeres de su mundo eran sofisticadas e incluso pedantes. Aquella florecilla esta tan poco afectada por el mundo moderno como el almacén donde trabajaba.

-He dicho que te has dejado una esquina por limpiar- se inclino hacia adelante- Era una broma.-

-Oh- Bella se rió con timidez y miró hacia la estantería. –Seguramente me habré dejado varias. No llego más alto y no hay escalera-.

La joven miró con angustia hacia su jefe, que los estaba observando.

-Sera mejor que vuelva al trabajo antes de que me despida.-

-No puede hacerlo-.

Ella parpadeo.

-¿No puede?-

-En dos semanas vendrá un nuevo encargado a sustituirlo- aseguro Edward con voz pausada.

A Bella se le detuvo el corazón.

-Oh, dios mío…

-No me digas que lo vas a echar de menos, por que no me lo creería- aseguro el con sequedad.

Bella se comió una uña que ya había prácticamente desaparecido.

-No es eso. Es que tal vez el nuevo encargado no querrá que yo siga trabajando aquí-.

-Sí querrá- Edward apretó los labios. –El nuevo encargado trabaja para mi jefe, y mi jefe ha dicho que no se eche a ningún empleado-.

El rostro de Bella se relajo un poco cuando volvió a mirar a Newton, que lanzo una mirada furibunda.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es aguantar las dos próximas semanas- le dijo Edward. –Si tienes algún problema con el, del tipo que sea, puedes llamarme a la hora que sea-.¿Tienes papel y lápiz?

Bella saco de detrás del mostrador un trozo de papel de estraza y un bolígrafo. Edward escribió el número y se lo paso.

-No le tengas miedo- añadió. –No te puedo decir más, pero ya tiene bastantes problemas como para buscarse más contigo.

Newton observaba la escena desde lejos con ojos asesinos. Así que a ella le gustaba aquel vaquero entrometido, ¿verdad? Eso le ponía furioso. Estaba seguro que aquel nuevo capataz del rancho McCarty había hablado con alguien de el y le había pasado información a Hale, el dueño del almacén. Iba a perder su trabajo por segunda vez es seis meses. Su esposa estaba harta de tanta mudanza y tal vez lo abandonara. El día que Edward Massen entro en su almacén fue un mal día. Deseo que se cayera en un pozo y se ahogara. Lo deseo de verdad.

Deslizo la mirada por la esbelta figura de Bella. Lo excitaba mucho. No era de las que pondrían mucha resistencia, y ese Massen no podía vigilarla día y noche. Newton sonrió para sus adentros con mucha frialdad. Si iba a quedarse de todas maneras sin trabajo, no tenia mucho que perder. Así que podía sacar algo en claro de la experiencia.

Algo dulce.

Bella regreso a casa muy cansada al final de la semana. Newton le había encargado mas trabajo que nunca, sobre todo tareas físicas. Estaba furioso por que lo habían despedido y la miraba todavía mas que antes, y de un modo que la hacia sentirse incomodísima.

Su madre estaba tumbada en el sofá viendo la televisión cuando Bella llego a casa. La pequeña Ángela estaba jugando con sus recortables. Sus ojos grises se iluminaron al ver a Bella y corrió a darle un beso.

-¿Cómo esta mi niña?- pregunto Bella abrazándola.

-He estado jugando con las muñecas que me dio Emily en el colegio- dijo la pequeña.

Emily era la hija de una de sus profesoras, una niña encantadora que siempre compartía sus juguetes con Ángela. No era ningún secreto que Bella no tenia dinero para esas cosas.

Bella se acercó a su madre para darle un beso en la frente.

-¿Has tenido un mal día?- la señora Swan le dio una palmadita en la mejilla.

Bella se limito a sonreír. No quería preocupar a su madre con sus problemas. Ya tenía bastante con los suyos.

-Los e tenido peores- aseguro. -¿preparamos panqueques con beicon para cenar?-.

-Ya cenamos panqueques anoche- protesto Ángela.

-Lo sé, cariño- dijo Bella inclinándose para besarla. –Pero no podemos permitirnos otra cosa. Si hubiera un empleo mejor pagado, te aseguro que intentaría conseguirlo-.

-A mi me habría gustado enviarte a la universidad, o al menos a la escuela de artes y oficios- dijo la señora Swan con tristeza. –Pero te hemos obligado a aterrizar en un trabajo sin futuro-.

-Estoy esperando a que en cualquier momento aparezca mi príncipe- aseguro Bella adoptando una pose. –Vendrá montado en un caballo blanco con un enorme ramo de orquídeas y un reluciente anillo de boda-.

-Si hay una mujer que lo merece, esa eres tú, cariño- dijo la señora Swan con voz suave.

-Cuando lo encuentre, te llevaremos a un hospital de lujo con camas llenas de controles para que puedas sentarte cómodamente cuando quieras. Y a Ángela le compraremos los vestidos más bonitos del mundo. Y compraremos una televisión nueva en la que la gente no se vea verde- añadió señalando el color parpadeante de la vieja pantalla.

Los sueños eran lo único que tenia. Miró a su familia y decidió que prefería mil veces tenerlas a ellas que ser millonaria. Pero un poco de dinero, pensó suspirando, no les vendría mal. Por desgracia, los príncipes azules solo existían en los cuentos de hadas.

El arquitecto tenía los planos de la cuadra principal preparados. Edward los aprobó y le dijo que se pusieran manos a la obra. Los camiones con el material comenzaron a llegar en los días siguientes: madera, acero, arena, bloques de hormigón y demás equipamiento de construcción.

Se requería su presencia en el rancho en las primeras fases de construcción. Se sentía un poco culpable por no haber ido a comprobar que Bella no tuviera problemas con Newton, al que solo le quedaban dos días en su puesto de trabajo. El nuevo encargado, Seth Clearwater, ya estaba en el pueblo. Le había alquilado una habitación a una viuda mientras se familiarizaba con el negocio. Yorkie le conto que Newton no le estaba facilitando las cosas. El hombre estaba resentido y obligaba a Bella a hacer trabajos muy duros e innecesarios.

-No entiendo como alguien puede tratar así a una niña tan encantadora- aseguro Yorkie.

-No es una niña- respondió Edward.

-Tiene diecinueve años – contesto el otro hombre con una sonrisa. –La edad de mi nieta-.

-Parece mayor- Edward se sentía incomodo.

-Tiene muchas responsabilidades encima. Necesita ayuda. La niña que su madre adopto va al colegio con ropa muy vieja. Se que la mayor parte del dinero va a parar al material del colegio- Yorkie sacudió la cabeza. –Que horror. El poco dinero que recibe su madre lo necesita para las medicinas que debe tomar.

Edward se sintió culpable por no haberse parado a mirara esa situación. No tenía planeado verse tan involucrado en los problemas de sus empleados, y Bella ni siquiera lo era técnicamente. Pero al parecer no había nadie más en posición de ayudar.

Decidió acercarse aquel mismo día al almacén. Nada más al entrar se dio cuenta al instante de lo tranquilo que estaba. No había nadie atendiendo. Edward torció el gesto, preguntándose por que no estaba Bella en el mostrador. Escucho unos ruidos extraños procedentes del cuarto de arreos. Se dirigió hacia allí hasta que escucho un grito ahogado.

Entonces corrió.

La puerta estaba cerrada por dentro. Edward dio una patada fuerte con la bota directamente en el picaporte y la puerta casi se fue abajo al abrirse.

Newton había acorralado a Bella en un pasillo de sacos de pienso para ganado. La tenia bien sujeta y estaba tratando de besarla. Ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por apartar el cuerpo rechoncho del hombre.

-Te vas a arrepentir, hijo de…- murmuro Edward mientras agarraba al hombre de las solapas y lo apartaba de Bella, que trato de recuperar el aliento. Tenía la blusa destrozada y le dolían los hombros. Se paso la mano por la boca para intentar borrar el repugnante sabor del encargado.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Edward.

-Sí, gracias a ti- respondió ella con dificultad mirando al hombre que estaba detrás de el.

Edward se giró hacia Newton, que estaba sonrojado por que lo habían pillado in fraganti. Reculo para alejarse del homicida que avanzaba hacia el con una expresión asesina.

Edward lo agarro de la camisa, hecho asía atrás su gigantesco puño y lo mando hacia el fondo del almacén de un puñetazo. Luego fue detrás de el con sus ojos verdes brillando de ira.

-¿Pero que diablos…?- exclamo una voz asombrada desde la parte delantera de la tienda.

Un hombre de traje contemplaba la escena con las cejas arqueadas.

-¡Se… señor Hale!- exclamo Newton sentado en el suelo sujetándose la barbilla. -¡Me ha atacado! ¡Llame a la policía!

Edward miro a Hale con los ojos echando chispas.

-Hay una joven de diecinueve años en el cuarto de arreos con la camisa rota-.

Los ojos de Hale se llenaron de pronto de furia. Saco el móvil y marco un número.

-Venga inmediatamente- dijo. –Newton acaba de atacar a Bella. Sí, eso es. No, no saldrá de aquí- colgó el teléfono. –Deberías haber regresado a Chicago. Ahora vas ir a la cárcel-.

-¡Ella me estaba provocando!- protesto Newton. -¡Es culpa suya!-.

Edward miro a Hale.

-Y yo soy un elfo verde- murmuro dándose la vuelta para volver al cuarto de arreos.

Bella estaba llorando apoyada contra una silla de montar y tratando de abrocharse la destrozada camisa, por la que se le asomaba el gastado sujetador. Le daba vergüenza que Edward lo viera.

El se quito la camisa de algodón que llevaba puesta encima de la camiseta negra. Aparto las manos de Bella de la blusa destrozada y se la puso en la camisa, que todavía conservaba el calor de su cuerpo. Se la abrocho hasta arriba. Luego le sujeto el rostro húmedo con sus grandes manos y se lo alzo. Edward dio un respingo; tenia una herida en su hermosa boquita, el cabello revuelto y los ojos hinchados y rojos.

-Yo y mi maldita cuadra- murmuro. –Lo siento-.

-¿Por qué?- sollozo ella. –No es culpa tuya-.

-Lo es. Debí suponer que sucedería lago así-.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y se escucharon unos pasos pesados sobre la madera. Hubo una conversación puntualizada por las protestas de Newton.

Un hombre alto y delgado vestido de policía llamo a la puerta rota y entro. Edward se giro para que viera como estaba Bella.

El policía apretó los labios y sus ojos oscuros echaron fuego.

-¿Te encuentras bien Bella?- le pregunto con voz grave.

-Sí, jefe Graves- respondió ella con la voz rota. -¡Me ha atacado!- exclamo mirando a Newton. Vino por detrás cuando yo estaba acomodando la mercancía y me agarro. Me beso y me rompió la blusa- se le rompió la voz. – Trato de… de… -.

No fue capaz de verbalizarlo.

-No volverá a tocarte jamás, te lo prometo- aseguro Graves. –Necesito que vengas a mi oficina cuando te sientas un poco mejor para que pongas una denuncia. ¿Lo harás?-.

-Sí, señor-.

El policía miro a Edward.

-¿Le has pegado?- pregunto girando la cabeza hacia Newton, que seguía sentado en el suelo de la otra habitación.

-Por supuesto que si- respondió Edward desafiante.

El jefe Graves miro a Bella y se estremeció. Luego se dio la vuelta y se acerco a Newton. Lo agarro del brazo, obligándolo a ponerse de pie, y lo esposo mientras le leía sus derechos.

-¡Suélteme!- grito Newton. –Regreso a Chicago dentro de dos días. ¡Ella miente! No quería hacerle daño, solo la he besado. ¡Me ha seducido! Y quiero que arresten a ese maldito vaquero. ¡Me ha pegado!-.

Nadie le estaba prestando la más mínima atención. De hecho, parecía como si el jefe de policía quisiera golpear a Newton con sus propias manos. El aspirante a Romeo termino callándose.

-Después de esto, no volveré a contratar a nadie mientas viva- le dijo Hale al policía.

-A veces las serpientes no parecen serpientes- le dijo Graves. –Todos cometemos errores. Vamos, señor Newton. Tenemos una celda nueva muy bonita en la que va a vivir hasta que se celebre el juicio.

-¡Ella miente!- bramo Newton con el rostro enrojecido.

Bella salió del cuarto con Edward detrás. La traumática experiencia por la que había pasado resultaba tan evidente que los hombres de la sala torcieron el gesto nada mas verla.

-¿Le importa si le digo algo al encargado, jefe Graves?- pregunto Bella con tono áspero.

-En absoluto- respondió el policía.

Bella se acercó a Newton. Los ojos le brillaron de furia. Echo hacia atrás la mano y le dio un bofetón en la boca lo más fuerte que pudo. Luego se giro sobre los talones, se acercó al mostrador, agarro el saco de semillas de maíz que había dejado cuando comenzó el forcejeo y se dispuso a trabajar.

Los tres hombres miraron hacia Newton con idéntica expresión reflejada en sus rostros.

-Conseguiré un buen abogado- aseguro el encargado desafiante.

-Lo necesitaras- replico Edward con tal carga amenazante que el hombre dio un paso atrás.

Graves se llevo a Newton. Edward se giro hacia Hale, que tenia las manos en los bolsillos del traje y una expresión desolada.

-Nunca conseguiré compensarla por esto- dijo con pesadumbre.

-Tal vez podría decirle que va a recomendar que le suban el sueldo- replico Edward.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer- reconoció al otro hombre.

Edward asintió y miro adonde Bella estaba trabajando.

-Tiene que verla un medico-.

-El doctor Bates tiene una clínica al lado de la oficina de correos- aseguro Hale. –El la examinara. Ha sido el medico de su familia desde que Bella era niña-.

-La voy a llevar ahora mismo-.

Bella alzo la vista cuando Edward se acerco. Tenía un aspecto terrible, pero no lloraba.

-¿Va a despedirme el señor Hale?- le pregunto a Edward.

-¿Por que? ¿Por haber estado apunto de ser violada?- exclamo el. –Por supuesto que no. De hecho, ha mencionado que te va a subir el sueldo. Pero ahora mismo lo que quiere es que vallas a ver al medico para que te haga un reconocimiento.

-Estoy bien- protesto ella. –Y tengo mucho trabajo. No quiero ver al doctor Bates-.

-Esta decidido. Y no creo que te guste como manejo yo los motines-.

Bella se puso en jarras.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo los manejas?-.

Edward sonrió. Antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra más, la agarro en brazos con delicadeza y salió por la puerta de entrada con ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡HOLA DE NUEVO!**

**LES DEJO EL TERCER CAP. ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**Shani 3000**** La historia es una novela ligera que en realidad se llama El secreto de John.**

**Sin más que decir me despido, no se olviden de dejarme un reviews.**

Capitulo 3

-¡NO PUEDES hacer eso!- protesto Bella mientras cruzaba la calle con ella en brazos para alborozo de un cliente madrugador que había delante de la tienda de comestibles.

-No querías ir por tu propio pie- aseguro Edward. Bajo la vista para mirarla y sonrió. –Eres muy guapa, ¿lo sabes?-.

Ella dejo de protestar.

-¿Co-como?

-Guapa- repitió Edward. –Y, además tienes muchas agallas. Ojalá hubieras cerrado el puño cuando golpeaste a Newton. Ese tipo debería permanecer encerrado de por vida-.

Bella se le colgó del cuello con sus manitas.

-No lo vi venir- aseguro todavía conmocionada. –Me empujo al cuarto de arreos, y cerro la puerta. Creí que nunca podría escapar. Luche con todas mis fuerzas…- Bella trago saliva. –Los hombres son muy fuertes, incluso los que son muy fofos como el. Pero tú me salvaste-.

Edward se miro en sus grandes ojos chocolate.

-Si, yo te salve-.

-Es curioso- murmuro ella con una sonrisa débil. –Justo antes le estaba contando a Ángela, la niña que adopto mi madre, que un príncipe azul vendría algún día a rescatarme. Y tu tienes aire de príncipe – aseguro observando su hermoso rostro.

Edward alzo las cejas.-Soy demasiado alto. Los príncipes suelen ser bajitos y rechonchos-.

-En las películas no-.

-Pero yo digo en la vida real-.

-Apuesto a que no conoces a ni un solo príncipe-.

Se habría llevado una sorpresa. Edward y su hermano se habían codeado con cabezas coronadas de Europa en muchas ocasiones. Pero no iba a admitirlo, por supuesto.

-Puede que tengas razón- se limito a decir.

Se inclino para abrir la puerta con la mano. Entro en la sala de espera del medico con Bella todavía en brazos y se acerco a la recepcionista que estaba detrás del panel de cristal.

-Es una emergencia- dijo en voz baja. –Ha sido victima de un ataque-.

-¿Bella?- exclamo la recepcionista, que había sido compañera de clase de Bella. –Pasen por aquí, iré a buscar al doctor Bates-.

El medico era un anciano malhumorado, pero tenia buen corazón. Le pidió a Edward que esperara fuera mientras examinaba a la paciente. Edward se quedo en el pasillo y, poco después, se abrió la puerta y el medico le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

-A excepción del lógico estrés emocional y unos cuantos cardenales, no esta herida- aseguro el medico girándose asía Bella, que estaba pálida y callada. –Voy a inyectarte un calmante. Quiero que te vayas a casa y pases el resto del día en reposo. Alzo una mano al ver que ella iba a protestar. –Ángela esta en el colegio y tu madre se las arreglara-.

Mientras el medico le daba instrucciones a la enfermera, Edward se metió las manos a los bolsillos de los vaqueros y miro a Bella. La admiraba por su coraje, y también la encontraba muy guapa, aunque ella no parecía darse cuenta. El único obstáculo real era su edad. Edward torció el gesto al darse cuenta de que era demasiado joven para el. Una lastima. Llevaba toda su vida buscando una mujer que le cayera bien y además la deseara.

Entorno los ojos mientras observaba la figura menuda de Bella. Tenía un cuerpo muy sensual. Le encantaba los senos menudos y coquetos que se adivinaban bajo la camisa de algodón. Pensó en lo adoloridos que estarían por la culpa de los dedos de Newton y le entraron ganas de volver a golpear al hombre. Sabía que Bella era virgen. Newton le había robado sus primeros momentos de intimidad, los había ensuciado.

Bella observo su expresión y se sintió incomoda. ¿Estaría pensando que fue responsable del ataque? Se estremeció y bajo los ojos avergonzada. El medico regreso con una jeringuilla, le subió la manga, le mojo el antebrazo con una bola de algodón y la inyecto.

-Vete a casa antes de que haga efecto o te quedaras dormida en el camino- bromeo el medico antes de mirar a Edward. -¿Usted podría…?-.

-Por supuesto- aseguro el sonriendo a Bella, que dejo entonces a un lado sus miedos respecto a su actitud. –Vamos, te llevare a casa-.

Bella iba sentada a su lado en la cabina de la camioneta, fascinada con los detalles de lata tecnología.

-Esto es increíble- comento pasando la mano por el salpicadero de cuero. –Nunca había visto una camioneta con tantos botones. Parece una nave espacial-.

Edward podría haberle dicho que su recién adquirido Jaguar estaba mas en esa línea, con cámaras traseras, asientos calientes y un motor espectacular. Pero se suponía que el no podía permitirse esos lujos, así que cerro la boca.

-Es una camioneta de rango medio- aseguro. –Pero lo cierto es que nuestros jefes no reparan en gastos en lo que equipamiento se refiere. Y eso incluye el almacén de piensos-.

Ella lo miro con sus ojos chocolate, que cada vez se iban volviendo más somnolientos.

-¿Va a haber otro en cargado además del señor Clearwater?- pregunto.

-Si. Tu- añadió mirándola con cariño. –Y eso incluye una subida de sueldo, por supuesto-.

Bella contuvo la respiración.

-¿Estas hablando enserio?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Vaya- murmuro ella pensando ya en las ocas que se necesitaban en la casa y en la ropa nueva de Ángela. –No me lo puedo creer-.

-Ten cuidado, no te caigas del asiento- dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que el calmante me esta haciendo efecto- murmuro Bella con una risa breve incorporándose mientras se tocaba distraídamente los senos. –Y también los moretones. Ese tipo fue muy bruto-.

El rostro de Edward se endureció.

-Ojala hubiera llegado antes al almacén- murmuro apretando los dientes.

-En cualquier caso me salvaste- replico ella sonriendo. –Eres mi héroe-.

-No, señora. Solo soy un vaquero currante-.

-El trabajo duro y honrado no tiene nada de malo- aseguro Bella. –Yo no me fijaría e ningún hombre rico y sofisticado que tuviera una legión de mujeres alrededor. Me gustan los vaqueros-.

Aquellas palabras lo hirieron. Estaba viviendo una mentira, y no debería haber empezado así con Bella. Ella era una buena persona. No volvería a confiar en el si se daba cuenta de que la estaba engañando. Debería decirle quien era realmente. La miro. Estaba dormida. Tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal y la respiración acompasada.

Bueno, ya habría otro momento, pensó. Bella ya había tenido suficientes sustos por un día.

Edward detuvo el coche en la entrada de su casa, rodeo la camioneta y la saco en brazos. Se detuvo al pie de los escalones y observo su rostro dormido. La estrecho contra su pecho. Le encanto su peso liviano y su dulce rostro apoyado contra el bolsillo de la camisa. Subió con facilidad las escaleras, llamo a la puerta y la abrió.

Su madre, la señora Swan, estaba sentada en una silla en bata viendo las noticias. Soltó un grito al ver a su hija.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- exclamo intentando levantarse, pero tubo que quedarse sentada.

-Se encuentra bien- dijo Edward enseguida. – El medico la ha sedado. La dejare en algún sitio y se lo explico-.

-Si, en su habitación… Por aquí- la señora Swan se puso de pie jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-Señora Swan, señáleme el camino y siéntese- le pidió Edward. -No se canse-.

El amable rostro de la señora se ilumino con una sonrisa.

-Es usted un joven muy amable. Su dormitorio esta en la primera puerta a la izquierda-.

Edward llevo a Bella a la pequeña habitación casi vacía y retiro la desgastada colcha azul que cubría una de las dos camas. Todo era viejo, pero estaba limpísimo. Edward levanto la cabeza de Bella y la coloco sobre la almohada, le quito las botas y la cubrió con la colcha, subiéndosela hasta la cintura. La joven respiraba con regularidad. Edward deslizo la mirada desde su revuelto y ondulado cabello hasta el leve movimiento de sus senos bajo la camiseta que el le había prestado, y luego siguió bajando por la estrecha cintura y las caderas hasta llegar a las largas piernas. Era muy atractiva.

Pero había algo más que atracción física. Era como una cálida chimenea en un día frio. Edward rio ante aquel pensamiento, dirigió una ultima mirada a aquel rostro dormido y hermoso, salió y cerro la puerta tras el.

La señora Swan lo estaba esperando muy preocupada.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?- pregunto sin mas preámbulo.

Edward se sentó en el sofá, al lado de su silla.

-Ha tenido un día duro-.

-¡Ese Newton!- exclamo la mujer furiosa. –Ha sido el, ¿verdad?-.

-Sí- reconoció Edward. –Pero, ¿Cómo puede usted saber…?

-Ha estado rondándola desde que el señor Hale lo contrato- dijo ella con voz ronca. Se detuvo un instante para tomar aliento. Sus ojos chocolate, muy parecidos a los de Bella, brillaban con furia. –Un día llego llorando a casa diciendo que el la había tocado de un modo inapropiado, y que no había podido impedírselo. A el le resultaba divertido-.

El rostro de Edward, habitualmente placido, se iba cubriendo de ira mientras escuchaba. La señora Swan se dio cuenta, como también era consiente del cariño con el que había llevado a su hija a casa.

-Disculpe mi rudeza, pero, ¿Quién es usted?- le pregunto con dulzura.

-Lo siento. Se disculpo el sonriendo. –Soy Edward… Masen- añadió. –M i jefe a comprado el viejo rancho McCarty y yo soy su capataz-.

-Ese lugar- la mujer parecía asombrada. –Supongo que sabrá que esta hechizado…-.

-¿Cómo dice?- pregunto Edward alzando las cejas.

-Todo empezó cuando Tyler McCarty se caso con su prima segunda, la señorita Lauren Mallory. El padre de ella se oponía a esa boda, pero Lauren se fugo con Tyler y se caso con el. Su padre juro que se vengaría. Un día, poco después de eso. Tyler llego a casa después de un largo día de trabajo y al parecer encontró a Lauren en brazos de otro hombre. La echo de casa y la obligo a volver con su padre.

-No me lo diga- la interrumpió Edward con una sonrisa. –Su padre le había tendido una trampa-.

-Exactamente. Con uno de sus hombres. Lauren estaba destrozada. Se sentaba en su habitación a llorar. No cocinaba ni hacia nada en la casa, y dejo de salir. Su padre estaba sorprendido, creía que regresaría a sus antiguas responsabilidades. Pero se vio atrapado sin ninguna ayuda en la casa y con una hija que lo avergonzaba delante de sus amistades. Le dijo que volviera con su marido si es que el la aceptaba.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Pero Tyler la recibió en la puerta y le dijo que no volvería a vivir jamás con ella. Lo había engañado con otro hombre, o eso pensaba el. Lauren se rindió. Se dirigió directamente a porche y de allí cruzo al puente que hay al lado de la vieja cuadra y se tiro desde arriba. Tyler escucho su grito y corrió tras ella, pero Lauren se golpeo en la cabeza al caer y la corriente arrastro su cuerpo hasta la orilla. Tyler supo entonces que era inocente. Mando a avisar a su padre para decirle que su hija había muerto. Su padre llego corriendo a casa de Tyler, que lo esperaba con una escopeta de doble cañón. Le disparo una vez al viejo y se reservo el otro tiro para el. Esto ocurrió hace casi noventa años, pero nadie lo ha olvidado.

-Sin embargo, lo llaman el rancho el rancho McCarty, ¿verdad?- pregunto Edward desconcertado.

La señora Swan sonrió.

-Tyler tenía tres hermanos. Uno de ellos se quedo con la propiedad. Ese era el tío abuelo del McCarty que le vendió el rancho a usted.

-Menuda tragedia- murmuro Edward. –Menos mal que no soy supersticioso-.

-¿Cómo es que ha traído a mi hija hasta aquí?- quiso saber ella.

-Entre en el cuarto de arreos a tiempo para salvarla de Newton- respondió con sencillez. –No quería ir al medico, así que llevarla en brazos por la calle-.

-Bella es muy obstinada- aseguro su madre riéndose débilmente.

-Ya me he dado cuenta- respondió el con una sonrisa. –Pero también tiene agallas. El medico dice que solo tiene unos moretones y se pondrá bien. Aunque por supuesto, esta el trauma del ataque-.

-A eso nos enfrentaremos si es necesario- la mujer se mordió el labio inferior. -¿Sabe usted lo que me pasa?- pregunto de golpe.

-Sí- contesto Edward.

-Bella no tiene a nadie- continuo la señora Swan con gesto sombrío. –Mi marido nos abandono cuando ella todavía iba al colegio. Me quede con Ángela cuando su padre murió mientras trabajaba para nosotras, justo después de que el padre de Bella se fuera. No tenemos más familia. Cuando yo me haya ido- añadió con tristeza-, no tendrá a nadie en el mundo-.

-Estará bien- la tranquilizo Edward. –Vamos a ascenderla a ayudante del encargado del almacén. Y, si alguna vez necesita ayuda, la tendrá. Lo prometo-.

La señora Swan inclino la cabeza como un pajarillo para mirarlo.

-Tiene usted un rostro sincero- dijo tras unos instantes. –Gracias, señor Masen-.

-Su hija es un verdadero encanto- aseguro el sonriendo.

-Un encanto y con muy poco mundo- aseguro su madre. –Este es un buen lugar para criar a los niños, pero no les da una idea del mundo moderno. En ciertos sentidos es como un bebe-.

-Estará bien- insistió Edward. –Tal vez Bella sea ingenua, pero es una mujer fuerte. Si hubiera visto la bofetada que le propino a Newton-.

-¿Le pego?- exclamo su madre con asombro. –Vaya. Gracias por traérmela a casa.

-¿Tiene teléfono?- pregunto de pronto Edward.

Ella vacilo.

-Sí, por supuesto-.

Edward se pregunto por que habría vacilado.

-Si necesita cualquier cosa, lo que sea, puede llamarme- saco una libreta y un bolígrafo del bolsillo y apunto el numero del rancho antes de pasárselo a la señora Swan.

-Es muy amable por su parte-.

-De donde yo vengo, la gente se ayuda. Para eso están los vecinos-.

-¿Y de donde viene usted, señor Masen?- pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-Los Cullen para los que yo trabajo viven en Phoenix, Arizona-.

-¡Esa familia!- la señora Swan contuvo la respiración. –Dios mío, todo el mundo sabe quienes son. De hecho, aquí en el pueblo hay un hombre que trabajo con ellos-.

Edward contuvo el aliento.

-Pero se mudo hace mas o menos un año- añadió sin darse cuenta de que Edward volvía respirar. – Decía que eran los mejores jefes del mundo, y que si su esposa no hubiera insistido en que quería estar cerca de su madre, no se hubiera marchado. ¿Sus padres todavía viven?- pregunto alzando la vista para mirarlo.

Edward sonrió.

-Sí. No los conozco muy bien todavía, pero estamos empezando a sentirnos cómodos los unos con los otros-.

-¿No los conocía?-.

-Así es. Pero eso ya ha cambiado. ¿Puedo hacer algo mas por usted antes de irme?-.

-No, muchas gracias-.

-Entonces, me marcho. Dígale a Bella que mañana no tiene por que venir a menos que quiera hacerlo-.

-Querrá- aseguro la señora Swan con firmeza. – A pesar de ese hombre horrible, le gusta mucho su trabajo-.

- A mi también el mío- le dijo Edward guiñándole un ojo. –Buenas noches-.

-Buenas noches, señor Masen-.

Edward regreso al rancho completamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Ojala pudiera asegurarse de que Newton no saliera de la cárcel en mucho tiempo. Todavía estaba preocupado. Era un hombre vengativo.

El trabajo del rancho iba muy deprisa. La estructura de la cuadra ya estaba levantada, y la fontanería y el cableado estaban ya iniciados. La cuadrilla había empezado con la reforma de la casa. La prioridad de Edward era un dormitorio. Estaba cansado de dormir en un saco de dormir en el suelo. Aquella noche telefoneo a Emmett.

-¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí?- le pregunto.

Emmett se rió.

-Bess trajo anoche una serpiente a casa y la saco durante la cena-.

-Apuesto a que Rosalie no salió corriendo- murmuro Edward.

-Rosalie le levanto la cabeza al bicho y dijo que era la serpiente más bonita que había visto en su vida-.

-Tu esposa es una maravilla- aseguro Edward.

-Y ya puedes pararte ahí- dijo Emmett. –Es mi esposa. Que no se te olvide-.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-¡No puedes seguir estando celoso! Aunque le llevara camiones cargados de flores y diamantes, ella te escogería a ti- señalo. –Ahora soy solo su cuñado-.

-De acuerdo- dujo Emmett tras unos instantes. -¿Cómo van las reformas?-.

-Lentas- Edward suspiro. –Sigo durmiendo en un saco en el suelo. Ah, por cierto, he alquilado un almacén de piensos-.

-¿Puedo preguntar por que?- quiso saber Emmett.

-El encargado trato de agredir sexualmente a una joven que trabajaba allí. Ya esta en la cárcel, pero la madre de la chica se esta muriendo de cáncer- explico Edward con pesadumbre. –También hay una niña de seis años que adoptaron cuando su padre murió. Bella es la única que lleva dinero a casa. Pensé que, la ascendía a ayudante del encargado, podría pagar sus facturas y comprarle ropa nueva a la niña-.

-Bella, ¿he?¿Y que opina de que el gran jefe se preocupe tanto por ella?-.

Edward se sonrojo al escuchar el tonito.

-Bueno, ella no sabe que soy el gran jefe- respondió.

-¿Como?-.

-¿Por qué debería saber quien soy?- pregunto Edward incomodo.

-Si empiezas con mentiras te meterás en problemas- le reprendió Emmett.

-No estoy mintiendo. Solo reservo la verdad para más adelante. Me gusta que, para variar, la gente me aprecie por lo que soy. Es agradable se algo mas que una chequera andante-.

-De acuerdo, es tu vida- Emmett se aclaro la garganta. –Confiemos en que tu decisión no se vuelva contra ti.-

-Eso no sucederá- aseguro Edward con seguridad. –Quiero decir, tampoco tengo pensado quedarme aquí para siempre. Cuando regrese a Phoenix, esto ya no importara-.

Emmett cambio de tema, pero Edward se pregunto si no habría algo de verdad en lo que su hermano mayor le estaba diciendo. Confiaba en que no fuera así. No podía tener nada de malo intentar llevar una vida normal por una vez. Después de todo, se dijo, ¿Qué mas podría hacer?-


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Bella se quedo en el puesto de ayudante del encargado del almacén de piensos.

Seth bromeaba con ella y le hacia sentirse tan a gusto como si estuviera en casa. Durante la segunda semana de trabajo, pidió permiso para llevar a Ángela con ella los sábados por la mañana. Su madre había tenido un par de días malos, explico, y no tenis fuerzas para cuidar de Ángela. A Seth le pareció bien. Pero cuando Edward entro en el almacén y vio a la niña, no le gusto.

-Este es un lugar peligroso para una cría- le dijo a Bella con cariño. –Si se cae una brida de la pared, por ejemplo, podría hacerle daño-.

-No había pensado en ello- Bella se quedo mirándolo.

-Y luego están los pesticidas- añadió Edward. –Si se abre uno de los sacos con los que juega, le puede entrar en los ojos y en la boca. No me importa que este aquí, pero búscale algo que hacer en el mostrador. Que no ande por aquí, ¿vale?-.

-Sabes mucho de niños- aseguro Bella inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Tengo sobrinas de la edad de Ángela- le conto Edward mientras veía como Ángela se subía a una silla para alcanzar el mostrador. –Hecho de menos tener una familia- añadió en voz baja. –Nunca encontré el momento de relajarme y pensar en algo permanente-.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Bella con curiosidad.

Los verdes ojos de Edward buscaron los suyos.

-Por la presión del trabajo, supongo- respondió con vaguedad. –Quería dejar mi marca en el mundo. La ambición y la vida familiar no cazan muy bien-.

-Ya lo entiendo- dijo Bella sonriéndole. –Querías ser algo más que un vaquero-.

La marca a la que se refería era la de crear con su hermano un ganado pura sangre que se conociera en todo el mundo. Los Cullen se habían ganado esa reputación, pero Edward había tenido que sacrificarse pasándose la vida de una feria de ganado a otra, llevando consigo los mejores ejemplares del rancho. Cuantos más premios ganaran sus toros, más dinero podían pedir por su progenie.

-Ahora eres capataz- continuo Bella. -¿Puedes llegar más alto?-.

-Claro- respondió el sonriendo. –Hay varios capataces, y por encima de ellos esta el encargado del rancho. Hay capataces que se ocupan de la producción de grano y, otros, de la inseminación de las vacas-.

-Oh- Bella parecía incomoda.

-Es parte del protocolo del rancho- continuo Edward con una sonrisa. –Ya no se hace como antes, de manera natural. Tenemos que asegurarnos de la descendencia-.

Bella sonrió a su vez con timidez.

-Gracias por no explicarlo con crudeza- le dijo. –El mes pasado vino un ranchero que quería unos pañales para su perra, que estaba en celo- se sonrojo un tanto. –Le pareció divertido que me incomodara su manera de hablar de ello-.

Edward la miro a los ojos.

-Bella, no tienes por que aguantar que ningún hombre te hable de un modo que te avergüence. Si un cliente utiliza un lenguaje rudo, ve a ver a Seth. Si no lo encuentras, llámame.

-Nunca pensé que… Quiero decir, eso parecía formar parte del trabajo- aseguro. –El señor Newton era peor que los clientes. Solía intentar averiguar la talla de mi… de mi…- Bella aparto la mirada. –Y sabes-.

-Por desgracia, si- respondió el con sequedad.

Bella se rasco un codo y alzo la vista para mirarlo como si fuera un gatito curioso.

-Iba a dejar el trabajo- recordó con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Incluso había hablado con mamá de ello. Pensó que incluso que si tenia que ir y volver todos los días de un pueblo a otro. Eso fue antes de que la gasolina subiera más de cuatro dólares el litro- concluyo con una mueca.

-Eso me recuerda que ahora vamos a añadir un plus para gasolina a la nomina- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-¡Que amable!-.

-Por supuesto. Yo soy muy amable- Edward frunció los labios. –Esa es una de mis grandes cualidades. Aparte de ser un gran conversador y un excelente jugador de póquer-.

Observo la reacción de Bella, que no parecía haberlo captado.

-¿He mencionado que además los perros me adoran?-.

Entonces ella se rio con timidez.

-Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?-.

-Lo intento-.

Bella sonrió. Eso hizo que sus ojos y su rostro se iluminaran.

-Debes de tener muchas responsabilidades, teniendo en cuenta todo el trabajo que estas haciendo en tu rancho- aseguro ella. –Seguro que no tienes tiempo para nada-.

Edward no tenía mucho tiempo libre, pero no podía decirle a ella por que. De hecho, el tiempo que llevaba en Forks, aunque fuera trabajando, eran como unas vacaciones, teniendo en cuenta la carga que llevaba encima cuando estaba en casa.

-Bueno, un hombre debe tener aspiraciones para resultar interesante- aseguro mirándola. -¿Cuáles son tus metas profesionales?-.

Ella parpadeo mientras pensaba.

-No tengo ninguna en realidad. Lo que deseo es cuidar de mi mamá todo lo que pueda, criar a Ángela, asegurarme que tiene una buena educación y ahorrar para enviarla a la universidad.

Edward frunció el ceño. Las metas de Bella incluían ayudar a los demás, no avanzar ella. El no había pensado nunca en el bienestar de alguien que no fuera el suyo. Y Bella era demasiado joven para ser tan generosa, aunque fuera de pensamiento.

Joven. Tenía diecinueve años. Edward frunció todavía mas el ceño mientras observaba el rostro aniñado. La encontraba muy atractiva. Tenía un gran corazón, una bonita sonrisa, bella figura y un gran sentido común. Pero su edad lo golpeaba en las entrañas cada vez que pensaba en Bella como parte de su vida. No se atrevía a tener una relación con ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Bella, que había percibido algo extraño.

Edward cambio el peso de un pie a otro.

-Estaba pensando en una cosa- le dijo mirando a Ángela. –Tienes demasiadas responsabilidades para una chica de tu edad-.

-¡Como si no lo supiera!- Bella se rió suavemente.

Edward entorno los ojos.

-Supongo que eso dificulta tu vida social. Con los hombres, me refiero- añadió odiándose a si mismo por tener aquella curiosidad.

Ella se rió otra vez.

-En el pueblo solo hay un par de hombres que no tengan esposa o novia, y huyen de mi. Uno de ellos vino directamente a decirme que yo llevaba demasiado equipaje siquiera para una cita-.

-¿Y tu que respondiste?- pregunto Edward alzando las cejas.

-Que quería a mi madre y a Ángela, y cualquier hombre que estuviera interesado en mi tendría que aceptarlas también a ellas. Eso no le gusto- añadió parpadeando. –Así que decidí que seria como el llanero solitario-.

-¿Enmascarada y misteriosa?- bromeo Edward.

-¡No!- se rió Bella. –Me refiero a que me quedaría sola. Bueno, con mi familia- miro hacia Ángela, que estaba sacando en silencio los paquetes de semillas de una caja que acababa de llegar. Los ojos de Bella se enternecieron. –Es muy inteligente. Tiene paciencia y es muy tranquila, nunca monta una rabieta. Creo que podría llegar a ser científica. Tiene una personalidad introspectiva y es muy cuidadosa con lo que hace-.

-Piensa antes de actuar- tradujo Edward.

-Exactamente. Yo tengo tendencias a precipitarme sin pensar en las consecuencias- añadió Bella riéndose. –Ángela no. Ellas es más analítica-.

-Ser impulsivo no es algo necesariamente malo- remarco Edward.

-Puede serlo- insistió Bella. –Pero estoy trabajando en ello. Tal vez dentro de unos años aprenda a mirar antes de saltar. ¿Cómo van las cosas en el rancho McCarty?- pregunto alzando la vista para mirarlo.

-Ya tenemos levantada la estructura de la cuadra- respondió. –También han venido los fontaneros y los electricistas.

-Solo tenemos un par de ellos aquí en el pueblo- señalo Bella. –Y normalmente están muy ocupados-.

-Tuvimos que traer personal de Chicago- dijo Edward. –Hay mucho trabajo. Al mismo tiempo esta la reforma de la casa y la construcción del establo. Hay que levantar la valla, comprar equipamiento agrícola… Es una tarea monumental-.

-Tu jefe debe de ser muy rico si puede permitirse todo eso en estos momentos de crisis- comento Bella.

-Lo es- confeso Edward. –Pero el rancho será autosuficiente cuando lo hayamos terminado. Vamos a utilizar paneles solares y molinos de viento para conseguir energía-.

En aquel momento apareció Ángela corriendo con una libreta y un lápiz.

-Disculpe- le dijo educadamente a Edward antes de girarse hacia su hermana. –Al teléfono hay un hombre que quiere hacer un pedido-.

-Iré ahora mismo a tomar nota. Ángela, este es Edward Masen. Es capataz de un rancho-.

Ángela alzo la vista para mirarlo y sonrió. Le faltaba un diente delantero, pero era muy mona.

-Cuando sea mayor voy hacer piloto de combate- afirmó la niña.

-¿Ah, sí?- pregunto Edward alzando las cejas.

-Sí. Vino una señora a ver a mamá, es enfermera. Su hija es piloto de combate y vuela en aviones muy grandes-.

-El mundo ha cambiado mucho- aseguro Bella riéndose.

-Así es-.

Edward apoyo una rodilla en el suelo delante de Ángela para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Y que clase de avión te gustaría pilotar?- pregunto sin tomárselo demasiado enserio. La niña le puso una mano en el hombro. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y muy decididos.

-Me gustan los F-22- aseguro con convicción. –¿Sabias que pueden sostenerse en el aire sin moverse?-.

Edward estaba fascinado. No estaba seguro de saber siquiera de que clase de avión militar se trataba.

-No- confeso. –No lo sabia-.

-Vi un programa de televisión que explicaba como los construyen. Y también salieron en una película sobre unos robots que llegan a nuestro planeta y fingían ser coches. Creo que los F-22 son preciosos- concluyo con expresión soñadora.

-Confió en que llegues a pilotar uno de ellos- le dijo.

La niña sonrió.

-Primero tengo que hacerme mayor- aseguro. -¡Bella!- exclamo entonces conteniendo el aliento. -¡Ese hombre sigue al teléfono!-.

-Ya voy, ya voy- respondió su hermana con una mueca.

-¿Volverás por aquí a vernos?- pregunto Ángela cuando Edward se puso de pie.

-Creo que sí-.

-¡Muy bien!- Ángela sonrió y corrió detrás del mostrador, don de Bella estaba al teléfono.

Edward fue en busca de Seth. Sin duda, el mundo había cambiado.

Newton fue llevado ante el juez bajo la acusación de acosos sexual. Se declaro inocente. El juez declaro libertad bajo fianza de cinco mil dólares. El acusado y su abogado protestaron. Newton no tenía tanto dinero, así que tendría que esperar el juicio en la cárcel. La idea no le resultaba en absoluto agradable.

Bella se entero de lo sucedido y se sintió culpable. A pesar de todos sus fallos, Newton tenía una esposa cuyo único error había sido sin duda escoger mal a su marido. Le parecía injusto que tuviera que sufrir igual que el acusado.

Así se lo dijo a Edward cuando este apareció por el almacén a finales de la siguiente semana.

-¿Preferirías que lo hubieran dejado libre para que fuera detrás de otra joven con resultados tal vez mas trágicos?- le pregunto el.

Bella se sonrojo.

-No, por supuesto que no-.

Edward alzo la mano y le acarició la mejilla con al yema de los dedos.

-Tienes un gran corazón, Bella- dijo con voz profunda y dulce. –Mucha gente podría utilizar tu compasión en tu contra-.

Ella lo miro con curiosidad, estremeciéndose ante el leve contacto de sus dedos sobre su piel.

-Supongo que habrá gente así- reconoció. –Pero la mayoría es buena y no quiere herir a los demás-.

El se rió con frialdad.

-¿Eso crees?-.

La expresión de Edward daba a entender cosas que ella supo leer fácilmente.

-Alguien te ha hecho daño- adivino manteniéndole la mirada. –Una mujer. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Nunca hablas de ello. Te lo guardas dentro y lo utilizas para mantener al mundo a una distancia prudencial-.

Edward torció el gesto.

-No me conoces- dijo a la defensiva.

-No debería- reconoció ella. –Pero te conozco-.

-No me lo digas- murmuro el con sarcasmo. –Sabes leer la mente-.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Se leer las arrugas-.

-¿Cómo dices?-.

-Las líneas de expresión de tu ceño son mas profundas que las de la sonrisa- le dijo sin querer confesarle que en su familia eran clarividentes para no asustarlo. –La tuya es una sonrisa social. La dejas en la puerta cuando regresas a casa-.

Edward entorno los ojos y no dijo nada. Bella era increíblemente perceptiva para ser tan joven.

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Vamos, dilo. Dime que me ocupe de mis propios asuntos. Lo intento, pero me molesta ver que la gente es desgraciada-.

-Yo no soy desgraciado- aseguro el con ímpetu. –Soy muy feliz-.

-Si tú lo dice…-.

Edward le lanzo una mirada llena de ira.

-El hecho de que una mujer me haya engañado no significa que se material de desecho-.

-¿Cómo te engaño?-.

No había hablado de ello en años. Ni siquiera con Emmett. Por un lado no le gustaba que aquella jovencita, una desconocida, metiera las narices en su vida. Y, por otro, tenia ganas de hablar de ello, de impedir que aquella herida se hiciera más grande en su interior.

-Se convirtió en mi prometida mientras vivía con otro hombre-.

Bella no dijo nada. Se limito a mirarlo como un gato curioso, esperando.

-Estaba tan enamorado de ella que no sospeche nada. Ella se iba algunos fines de semana con una amiga y yo me quedaba viendo películas o trabajando en casa. Un fin de semana que no tenia nada que hacer me acerque, donde ella dijo que se estaba alojando en un motel con su amiga para practicar la pesca con mosca- Edward suspiro. –El lugar no era muy grande y vive del turismo. Al final resulto que su amiga era un amigo millonario y que compartían habitación. No olvidare su cara de asombro cuando bajaron las escaleras y me encontró sentado en el recibidor-.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto Bella.

-Absolutamente nada. Se mordió el labio y fingió no conocer al otro hombre. El estaba furioso y yo me sentía como un estúpido. Volví a casa. Ella me llamo y trato de hablar conmigo, pero yo me negué. Hay cosas que no necesitan explicación.

No añadió, además, había contratado un detective privado para averiguar todo lo posible sobre aquella mujer. No era la primera vez que mantenía una red de ricos admiradores. Desde el principio fue por el dinero de Edward. El no tenía tanto dinero como el millonario con el que había ido a pescar, así que se había estado trabajando al millonario mientras dejaba a Edward hirviendo a fuego lento en el quemador de atrás. Al final los había perdido a los dos, como se merecía. Pero la experiencia había hecho que Edward desconfiara de todas las mujeres. Seguía pensando que solo lo querían por su dinero.

-¿El otro hombre era rico?- pregunto Bella.

-Asquerosamente rico- respondió el apretando los labios.

Ella le rozo la parte delantera de la camisa con un gesto tímido y vacilante.

-Lo siento- le dijo. –Pero en cierto modo tienes suerte de no ser rico- añadió.

-¿Y eso?-.

-Bueno, no tendrás nunca que preocuparte de que las mujeres te busquen por tu dinero-aseguro con inocencia.

-No hay mucho que buscar- dijo Edward con aire ausente.

Estaba concentrado en el modo que lo estaba rozando. Ella no parecía ser siquiera consiente, pero su cuerpo temblaba por el placer que le estaba proporcionando.

-Estas de broma, ¿verdad?- le pregunto riéndose. –Eres muy guapo. Defiendes a la gente débil. Te gustan los niños. Y los perros te adoran- añadió traviesa recordando la broma que le había hecho. –Y, además, deben de gustarte los animales, por que trabajas con ganado-.

Mientras hablaba, Bella había puesto la otra mano en su pecho y le acariciaba con indolencia el ancho torso. El cuerpo de Edward estaba comenzando a responder a sus carisias de un modo profundo. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con un deseo contenido. Entonces le agarro las manos con brusquedad y se las aparto.

-No hagas eso- le pidió con sequedad sin pensar en como iba a afectarla eso a ella. Pero corría el peligro de perder el control. Deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos, apretarla contra si y besar aquella boquita hasta hacerla gemir bajo sus labios.

Ella se aparto, avergonzada de su propia osadía.

-Lo siento- murmuro sonrojándose. –Lo siento mucho. No estoy acostumbrada a tratar con hombres. Quiero decir, que nunca había hecho algo así… lo siento-.

Bella se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de regreso al mostrador. Una vez allí, descolgó el teléfono para llamar aun cliente y avisarle de que había llegado su pedido. Así Edward pensaría que estaba ocupada.

El maldijo entre dientes. No había sido su intención hacer que se sintiera como una descarada por su comentario, pero lo cierto era que le estaba llegando al corazón. La deseaba. Era cálida y compasiva y tenía un cuerpo menudo y excitante. Edward tenía que salir de allí. Se dio la vuelta y salió del almacén. Debería haberse disculpado por ser tan brusco, pero sabia que nunca conseguiría explicarse sin contarle la verdad. No podía hacerlo. Bella era demasiado joven para el. Tenia que marcharse una temporada del pueblo.

Dejo a Carl Baker, antiguo capataz de McCarty, a cargo del rancho mientras el iba a pasar el fin de semana a Phoenix.

Su hermano mayor, Emmett, lo recibió en la puerta con un cálido abrazo.

-Entra- dijo con una sonrisa. –Te hemos echado de menos-.

-¡Tío Edward!-.

Bess y Jenny, las hijas del anterior matrimonio de Emmett, corrieron por el vestíbulo para darle un beso.

-¡Oh, tío Edward, cuanto te hemos echado de menos!- exclamo Bess, la mayor, colgándosele del cuello.

-Sí, es verdad- la secundo Jenny besándole la mejilla.

-¿Nos has has traído un regalo?- pregunto Bess.

-¿No lo hago siempre? Miren en la bolsa que hay al lado de mi maleta-.

Las niñas corrieron hacia la bolsa, encontraron los regalos envueltos y los destrozaron literalmente para abrirlos. Eran dos animales de peluche con un código de barras que permitía a los niños entrar en una página Web en la que podían vestir a sus mascotas y vivir aventuras con ellos.

-¡Mascotas virtuales!- exclamo Bess abrazando su labrador negro.

Jenny tenía un collie. Lo estrecho contra si.

-¡Las hemos visto en televisión!-.

-¿Podemos utilizar el ordenador, papá?- suplico Bess. –Por favor…-.

-¿Utilizar el ordenador?- pregunto Rosalie, la mujer de Emmett, con una sonrisa. -¿En que andan ahora, niñas?- añadió deteniéndose para abrazar a Edward antes de apoyarse con cariño contra su marido.

-¡Es una mascota virtual, Rosalie!- exclamo Bess enseñándole la suya. –Nos las a traído el tío Edward.

-¡Yo tengo un collie como Lassie!-.

-Necesitamos el ordenador- insistió Bess.

-Entonces, lo encenderé- dijo Rosalie. –Vengan conmigo, niñas. ¿Vas a quedarte un tiempo?- le pregunto a Edward.

-El fin de semana- respondió Edward sonriendo a las niñas. –Necesitaba un respiro-.

-Era de esperar- aseguro Emmett. –Te has echado una buena encima. ¿Seguro que no quieres más ayuda?-.

-Me esta yendo bien. Solo ha surgido una pequeña complicación-.

Rosalie llevo a las niñas al despacho de Emmett, donde estaba el ordenador. Cuando ya no podían oírlos, Emmett se giro hacia se hermano.

-¿Qué clase de complicación?- le pregunto a Edward.

-Una chica-.

Los claros ojos de Emmett brillaron.

-Ya era hora-.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes. Tiene diecinueve años-.

Emmett se limito a sonreír.

-Rosalie tenia veintiuno recién cumplidos, y yo no soy mucho mayor que tu. La edad no tiene nada que ver-.

Edward sintió como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

-No tiene mundo-.

Emmett sonrió.

-Mejor todavía. Ven a tomar un café y un trozo de tarta y cuéntamelo todo-.

**¡Hola!, mil perdones esta vez si tarde un poco en actualizar per la universidad y el trabajo apenas y me dan un respiro.**

**Espero y se acuerden de dejarme un review. No se olviden.**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Bella compuso un rostro alegre durante el resto del día, fingiendo con toda su alma que el hecho de que Edward Masen la hubiera rechazado no le importaba en absoluto. Y sin embargo, le resultaba desolador. Era tímida con la mayoría de los hombres, pero Edward le había hecho salir de su caparazón, haciéndola sentirse femenina. Por eso se iba acercando demasiado a el, como si no pudiera esperar para que la rodeara con sus brazos y la besara. Nunca había sido tan directa con nadie.

Por supuesto, sabía que no era bonita ni deseable. Además, Edward era mucho mayor que ella, y seguramente le gustaban las mujeres bellas y sofisticadas que sabían como comportarse. Tal vez no fuera el jefe del rancho, pero llevaba un buen coche y seguramente ganaba un buen sueldo. Además, era muy guapo y encantador. La había salvado de Mike Newton y le había conseguido un aumento de sueldo y un ascenso. Seguramente se abría llevado el susto de su vida cuando se acerco a el como si tuviera algún derecho. Seguía avergonzada cuando salió aquella tarde del almacén.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Bella?- le pregunto Seth Clearwater mientras cerraban.

Ella lo miro y forzó una sonrisa.

-No, señor, nada en absoluto. Ha sido un día largo-.

-Se trata de Newton, ¿verdad?- le pregunto el. –Estas preocupada por tener que declarar-.

Bella se alegro de tener una excusa para parecer tan apesadumbrada.

-Supongo que me agobia un poco- confeso.

Seth suspiro.

-Bella, es una desgracia que haya hombre como en el mundo. Pero si no testificas, se saldrá con la suya. La razón por la que has tenido problemas con el es por que otra pobre chica no se atrevió a enfrentarse a Newton delante de un jurado. Ella lo dejo pasar. Si lo hubiera condenado por acoso sexual, seguramente ahora estaría en la cárcel. Y habría impedido que te atacara a ti-.

Bella estaba de acuerdo.

-Supongo que eso s cierto. Es solo que… hay hombres que creen que una mujer los esta provocando por el mero hecho de mirarlos-.

-Lose. Pero ese no es el caso. Edward testificara y contara lo que vio. Estará allí para apoyarte-.

Pero eso no hacia que se sintiera mejor, por que probablemente Edward pensaría ahora que ella acosaba a los hombres, teniendo en cuenta el modo en que la había rechazado. Pero no podía contarle eso al señor Clearwater.

-Ahora vete a casa, cena bien y deja de preocuparte- le dijo el con una sonrisa. –Todo saldrá bien-.

Bella dejo escapar un suspiro y sonrió.

-Me recuerda usted a mi abuelo. El siempre me decía que todo iba a salir muy bien si sabíamos esperar. Era la persona más paciente que he conocido.

-Yo no soy paciente- Seth se rio. –Pero estoy de acuerdo con tu abuelo. El tiempo lo cura todo-.

-Ojala- murmuro ella. –Buenas noches, señor Clearwater. Hasta mañana-.

Bella se metió en la vieja furgoneta que su abuelo, le había dejado en herencia y condujo hasta su casa. Aparco al lado de la vieja y desvencijada casa y la observo durante un instante antes de subir al porche. Necesitaba muchas reformas. El tejado tenía goteras, faltaba un tablón el porche. Los escalones estaban empezando a hundirse y al menos había dos ventanas rotas. Recordó lo que Edward había dicho sobre las mejorías que estaban haciendo en el rancho McCarty, que no estaba tan mal como su casa. La angustiaba pensar que iba hacer cuando llegara el invierno. El último invierno había conseguido llenar a duras penas un tercio del tanque de propano que proporcionaba calefacción a la casa. Había dos calefactores pequeños en ambos dormitorios y una estufa en el salón. Tenían que racionarlo cuidadosamente, así durante los meses mas fríos utilizaban mantas y trataban de ahorrar. Al parecer, aquel año el precio del combustible iba a subir el doble.

Bella no quería pensar en los obstáculos que la esperaban, sobre todo el empeoramiento de la salud de su madre. Si el medico le prescribía mas medicinas, en nada de tiempo estaría hasta el cuello.

Pero decidió que tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas. La gente era más importante que el dinero. El problema era que ella suponía la única fuente de ingresos. Ahora iba a verse envuelta en un problema judicial y era posible que el jefe de Edward se enterara y no quisiera que una persona con tantos escándalos trabajara en su almacén. Y peor todavía, Edward podía contarle lo lanzada que había sido a aquel día con el. Bella no podía olvidarse de lo enfadado que estaba cuando se marcho de allí.

Justo cuando había empezado a subir los escalones, los cielos se abrieron y comenzó a llover a cantaros. No había tiempo que perder. En el techo había tres grandes agujeros. Uno estaba justo encima de la televisión, que era la única fuente de entretenimiento de su madre. El aparato tenía casi veinte años y el color no era bueno, pero había sobrevivido desde que Bella era bebe.

-¡Hola!- saludo al entrar.

-¡Esta lloviendo, cariño!- grito su madre desde el dormitorio.

-¡Lo sé, estoy en ello!-.

Bella se precipito a buscar el barreño de plástico que había debajo del fregadero y corrió hacia el salón justo a tiempo de impedir que las gotas cayeran sobre el aparato. Era demasiado grande y pesado para pudiera moverlo ella sola. Su madre no podía levantar ningún peso, y Ángela era muy pequeña. Lo único que podía hacer Bella era protegerla. Dejo el barreño encima y exhaló un suspiro aliviado.

-¡No te olvides de la gotera de la cocina!- volvió a gritar la señora Swan. Tenía la voz muy ronca.

Bella se estremeció. Parecía como si sufriera de bronquitis, y se pregunto como iba a convencerla para que se metiera en la furgoneta si se ponía peor y tenia que llevarla al pueblo a ver al doctor Bates. Tal vez el medico pudiera ir a visitarla a casa. Era un buen hombre y sabía lo obstinada que era su madre.

Bella termino de proteger la casa con todo tipo de barreños y ollas. El sonido de las gotas en el metal y el plástico creaban un ritmo alegre.

Luego asomo la cabeza en el dormitorio d su madre.

-¿Has tenido un mal día?- le pregunto con dulzura.

-Me duele cuando toso-.

Bella se sintió todavía peor.

-Llamare al doctor Bates-.

-¡No!- su madre se detuvo y volvió a toser. –Tengo antibióticos, Bella, Y ya he utilizado hoy la maquina de oxigeno- aseguro con suavidad. –Solo necesito un poco de jarabe para la tos. Esta en la encimera de la cocina-.

La señora Swan sonrió con esfuerzo.

-Intenta no preocuparte mucho, cariño- le pidió. –La vida es así. No podemos hacer nada-.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-Vamos, vamos- la señora Swan extendió sus delicados brazos. Bella corrió a la cama a refugiarse en ellos con mucho cuidado de no aplastar el frágil pecho de su madre. La joven lloro y lloro.

-No voy a morirme todavía- le prometió la señora Swan. –Antes tengo que ver como Ángela termina el instituto-.

Era una broma fija que tenían entre ellas desde hacia tiempo. Normalmente se reían las dos, pero Bella no tenia ganas en ese momento. Su vida se complicaba a cada hora que pasaba.

-Hoy hemos tenido visita- dijo su madre. –Adivina quien ha venido-.

Bella se seco las lágrimas y tomo asiento, sonriendo atreves de las lagrimas.

-¿Quien?-.

-¿Te acuerdas de Jacob, el hijo de Billy Black? Te gustaba cuando tenías quince años-.

En la memoria de Bella se dibujo un vago retrato de un muchacho alto, delgado, con los ojos y el cabello obscuro que nunca se fijaba en ella.

-Sí-.

-Ha venido a verte- le dijo su madre. –Ha estado en el ejército, sirviendo en el extranjero. Esta aquí de visita y quería decirte hola. Le he dicho que venga a cenar- concluyo sonriendo.

Bella contuvo el aliento.

-¿A cenar?- se quedo muy quieta. –Pero solo tenemos estofado, y apenas nos alcanza para nosotras-.

La señora Swan se rio con aspereza.

-Dijo que iba a traer pollo asado con patatas y galletas con miel de Seattle. Podemos calentarlo en el horno si se enfría en el camino-.

-¿Un pollo de verdad?- pregunto Bella abriendo mucho los ojos ante la perspectiva de comer proteína. Ellas solían comer estofado y sopas con muy poca carne por que era muy cara. -¿Y galletas con miel?-.

-Creo que le di la impresión de estar muerta de hambre- aseguro la señora Swan. –no tuve valor de decirle que no. Fue muy persuasivo- dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

-Eres una granuja- bromeó su hija.

-Bueno, yo tenía mucha hambre. El estaba hablando de lo que había cenado su tía y el anoche y yo mencione que se me había olvidado el sabor el pollo. Entonces se ofreció a traer la cena. ¿Qué podía decirle yo?-.

Bella se inclino y abrazo a su madre con cariño.

-Al menos comerás bien una vez esta semana- murmuro. –Y Ángela también. Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta?-.

-En su cuarto, haciendo los deberes- respondió la mujer. –Estudia mucho. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de enviarla a la universidad-.

-Lo conseguiremos- prometió Bella. –Sus calificaciones probablemente serán tan altas que conseguirá becas. Es muy buena estudiante-.

-Deberías de ponerte un par de vaqueros bonitos y una camisa limpia- le aconsejo su madre. –Jacob es un joven muy guapo y no esta saliendo con nadie-.

-¿Se lo preguntaste?- exclamo Bella horrorizada.

-Se lo pregunte con mucha educación-.

-¡Mamá!-.

-No deberías descartar aun posible pretendiente- bromeo. Pero luego se puso seria. –Ya se que te gusta el señor Masen, Bella, pero hay algo en el…-.

A Bella se le cayó el alma a los pies. Su madre solía acertar de pleno en sus corazonadas.

-¿Crees que es un criminal o algo así?-.

-No seas tonta, por supuesto que no. Solo quiero decir que parece fuera de lugar aquí- continuo la señora Swan. –Es inteligente y sofisticado y no actúa como los vaqueros que trabajan aquí, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Es el tipo de hombre que se sentiría en casa en un entorno elegante. Esta muy bien educado y va impecable-.

-Me conto que algún día quiere convertirse en encargado de rancho- le confeso Bella. –Seguramente se esfuerza por crear una imagen que pueda impresionar a la gente-.

-Podría ser. Pero creo que hay algo más en el de lo que muestra-.

-Tu y tu intuición- bromeo Bella.

-Tú también la tienes- le recordó su madre. –Es nuestra conocida capacidad premonitoria. Mi abuela también la tenía. Podía ver lo que iba a suceder con antelación- frunció el ceño. –Hizo una predicción que no tenia sentido. Y sigue sin tenerlo-.

-¿Qué dijo?-.

-Me dijo que yo seria pobre, pero que mi hija viviría como una reina- se rio. –Lo siento, cariño, pero no parece que eso vaya a suceder-.

-Todo el mundo puede cometer alguno que otro error- admitió Bella.

-En cualquier caso, ve a vestirte. Le dije a Jacob que cenábamos a las seis-.

Bella sonrió.

-Me arreglare, pero no servirá de nada. Seguiré pareciéndome a mi misma, no una reina-.

-El aspecto se estropea. La personalidad, no- le recordó su madre-.

Bella suspiro.

-No hay muchos hombres jóvenes que estén buscando una personalidad-.

-Puede que sea el primero. ¡Date prisa!-.

Jacob era un hombre de facciones duras, alto, fuerte y muy educado. Sonrió a Bella y le clavo los obscuros ojos en la cara mientras se sentaba a la mesa con las dos mujeres y la niña. Estaba sirviendo como cabo en una unidad del ejercito en Afganistán, les conto. Era especialista en comunicaciones, aunque también se le daba bien arreglar motores-.

-¿Las cosas están muy mal por haya?- pregunto la señora Swan, que había conseguido sentarse a la mesa con ayuda de Jacob.

-Sí, pero estamos haciendo progresos- aseguro el joven.

-¿Tienes que dispara a la gente?- quiso saber Ángela.

-¡Ángela!- exclamo Bella.

-Intentamos no hacerlo- le contesto Jacob a la niña con una sonrisa. –Pero ha beses nos disparan a nosotros. Estamos acampando en lo alto de las montañas, en zona de terroristas-.

-Debe de ser aterrador- comento Bella.

-Lo es- respondió Jacob con sinceridad. –Pero nosotros cumplimos con lo que nos han mandado y tratamos de no pensar en el peligro- miro a Ángela y volvió a sonreír. –Hay muchos niños alrededor de nuestro campamento. Nos piden caramelos y galletas-.

-¿También hay niñas?- quiso saber Ángela.

-No, no se ven muchas- respondió el. –Tienen costumbres muy diferentes a las nuestras. Las niñas se quedan con las madres y los niños van por hay con los padres-.

-A mi también me gustaría estar con mi padres- dijo Ángela con tristeza. –Pero se ha marchado-.

-Murió- susurro Bella, y Jacob asintió rápidamente.

-Tomate otra taza de café, Jacob- le pidió la señora Swan.

-Gracias. Esta muy bueno-.

Bella había racionado el suficiente como para hacer una cafetera. Era muy caro y raramente lo bebían, pero su madre le había dicho que a Jacob le encantaba el café y, después de todo, había contribuido a la comida.

Después de cenar se reunieron entorno a la televisión para ver las noticias. Poco después Jacob consulto el reloj y dijo que tenía que regresar a Seattle por que su tía quería que la llevara al cine y el le había prometido que lo haría.

-Pero me gustaría volver antes de reincorporarme a mi misión- les dijo. –He pasado un rato muy agradable esta noche-.

-Nosotras también- dijo Bella. –Vuelve cuando quieras-.

-La próxima vez te aremos unos deliciosos macarrones con queso- se ofreció la señora Swan.

Jacob vacilo un instante.

-¿Les importaría si colaboro con el queso?- pregunto. –Hay un tipo en particular que es el que me gusta-.

Ellas entendieron lo que quería decir, pero fingieron que no. Tenia que resultar obvio que eran pobres.

-Eso seria muy amable de tu parte- dijo la señora Swan con genuino agradecimiento.

-Sera un placer- contesto el. –Bella, ¿me acompañas a la puerta?-.

-Claro-.

Bella lo acompaño hasta la camioneta. Jacob se dio la vuelta antes de subir.

-Mi tía tiene una prima que vive aquí. Dice que tu madre esta muy mal- dijo.

-Cáncer de pulmón- respondió ella.

-Si hay algo que yo pudiera hacer, lo que sea…-.

-Eres muy amable, pero nos vamos arreglando- sonrió Bella. –Gracias por el pollo. Se me había olvidado su sabor- añadió imitando a su madre.

El se rio ante su sinceridad.

-Siempre has tenido mucho sentido del humor, Bella-.

-Es más fácil reír que llorar- aseguro ella.

-Eso dicen. Mañana por la tarde me pasare por aquí, si te parece bien, para decirte cuando estoy libre. Mi tía me ha embarcado en una rueda de obligaciones sociales sin fin-.

-Puedes llamarme por teléfono- sugirió Bella.

-Prefiero venir- insistió el. –Así me escapo de tomar el te con una de las amigas de mi tía que tiene una hija soltera-.

-¿Estas huyendo del matrimonio?- pregunto Bella con una sonrisa.

-Eso parece- respondió Jacob apretando los labios. -¿Tu estas con alguien?-.

-No- contesto ella con un suspiro. -¿Y tú?-.

-Ojala lo estuviera- aseguro el encogiéndose de hombros. –Pero ella es la novia de mi mejor amigo-.

Bella se relajo. No estaba buscando una mujer.

-Yo estoy viviendo algo parecido. Solo que el no tiene novia, que yo sepa-.

-¿Y no le gustas?-.

-Al parecer, no-.

-Fíjate que casualidad. Dos compañeros de sufrimiento que se encuentran por casualidad-.

-Así es la vida-.

-Sí- Jacob la miro con ternura. -¿Sabes que? En el instituto era tan tímido que nunca tuve el valor de preguntarte si querías salir conmigo. Me habría gustado. Siempre estabas alegre, sonriendo. Me asías sentir bien-.

Aquello era sorprendente. Bella lo recordaba como un chico distante y estirado que no parecía darse cuenta que ella existía.

-Yo también era tímida- le contesto. –Pero aprendí a disimular-.

-El ejercito me enseño a mi a hacerlo- aseguro Jacob. –Este hombre que te gusta… ¿es alguien de por aquí?-.

Ella suspiro.

-Lo cierto es que es el capataz de un rancho. El hombre para el que trabaja, uno de los hermanos Cullen, ha comprado el rancho McCarty-.

-He oído hablar de ellos- asintió Jacob. –Viven en Phoenix. Uno de sus trabajadores estuvo en mi unidad. Dijo que era el mejor lugar en el que había trabajado nunca. Yo me estoy sacando un titulo en el ejército. Cuando me licencie entrare como aprendiz en un taller mecánico de Seattle, y con un poco de suerte algún día seré socio del dueño. Me encanta arreglar motores-.

Bella lo miro un instante.

-Ojala puedas arreglar el mío- dijo. –Echa humo negro-.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- pregunto Jacob con curiosidad.

-Unos veinte-.

-Seguramente necesitara cambiar el motor completo- respondió el sin vacilar. –Tal y como están hoy los precios, te compensa mas venderlo para chatarra y comprarte uno nuevo-.

-Eso es imposible- aseguro Bella. –Necesitamos hasta el último peso que yo llevo a casa-.

-¿No has pensado en mudarte a Chicago? Allí podrías encontrar un trabajo mejor-.

-Tendría que llevarme Ángela y a mi mamá conmigo- respondió ella. –Y tendrá que alquilar un sitio para vivir. Aquí al menos tenemos un techo-.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

-Tienes un buen lió- redijo con simpatía.

-Así es. Pero amo a mi familia- añadió. –Preferiría estar con ellas que ser millonaria-.

Los obscuros ojos de Jacob se cruzaron con los suyos.

-Eres una buena chica, Bella. Ojala te hubiera conocido mejor antes de cruzarme con la novia de mi mejor amigo-.

-Ojala te hubiera conocido yo mejor a ti antes de que Edward Masen apareciera en el pueblo- Bella suspiro. –En cualquier caso, me encantaría ser tu amiga. Podemos llorar el uno en el hombro del otro. Y, si me das tu dirección, te escribiré cuando vuelvas a tu misio-.

A Jacob se le ilumino el rostro.

-Eso me encantaría. Me ayudara a despistar a mi amigo. Me pillo mirando la foto de su novia demasiado tiempo-.

-Te mandare una foto mía. Se ofreció Bella. –Puedes decirle que su novia te recordaba a mi-.

Jacob alzo las cejas.

-No seria ninguna mentira. Se parecen bastante: tiene el cabello y los ojos color chocolate. ¿Harías eso por mi?-.

-Por supuesto que si- aseguro la joven. -¿Para que están los amigos?-.

El sonrió.

-Dile a tu familia buenas noches de mi parte. Vendré mañana-.

Bella también sonrió.

-Te estaré esperando-.

Jacob se despidió agitando la mano y se puso en marcha. Ella lo vio irse recordó que todavía quedaba algo de pollo. Tenia que darse prisa en entrar y guardarlo antes de que Ángela comiera demasiado. Si estiraba aquel pollo, podrían comer carne casi toda la semana.

Edward Cullen había pasado un fin de semana muy agradable con su hermano, Rosalie y las niñas. Le vino bien librarse del constante dolor de cabeza provocado por las reformas y estar con la familia, pero tenia que regresar a Forks y arreglar las cosas con Bella. Debió encontrar un modo mas sutil de mantener las distancias mientras se acomodaba a su cambiante relación. La joven había palidecido cuando la aparto. Edward odio tener que dejarla con aquella impresión, pero el deseo súbito que sintió por ella lo había sorprendido he incomodado. No fue lo suficiente fuerte como para volver y enfrentarse a ellas hasta que fue capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos.

Tenia que haber algún modo de arreglar las cosa con ella. Pensaría en algo en el camino de regreso a Forks, se dijo. Bella tenía un corazón de oro y sabía que no le gustaría rencor.

Pero cuando entro en el almacén el lunes por la mañana, se llevo un susto. Bella estaba apoyada en el mostrador, sonriéndole encantada a un joven muy atractivo vestido con pantalones y camisa vaquera.

Si no veía mal, el chico le estaba agarrando la mano. Edward sintió en su interior una explosión de dolor y resentimiento. Bella le había puesto las manos en el pecho y lo había mirado con sus cálidos ojos color chocolate, y Edward la había deseado hasta la locura. Y ahora estaba habiendo lo mismo con otro hombre, un hombre mas joven. ¿Acaso era una seductora sin corazón?

Edward se acerco al mostrador y se dio cuenta que el muchacho no parecía en absoluto molesto por su presencia.

-Hola, Bella- la saludo con frialdad. -¿Ha llegado esa mezcla especial de pienso que te pedí que encargaras?-.

-Lo voy a comprobar, señor Masen- respondió ella educadamente y con una sonrisa.

Entro en la parte de atrás del almacén para comprobar el último pedido que acababa de llegar por la mañana. Se sentía muy orgullosa de si misma por haber sido capaz de disimular que le temblaban las piernas. Edward Masen tenía un efecto devastador sobre sus emociones. Pero el no la quería a su lado, y mas le valía recordarlo. Era una bendición que Jacob hubiera ido ese día al almacén. Tal vez Edward pudiera pensar que tenia otros intereses y que no lo perseguía a el.

-Buenos días- le dijo Edward al joven. –Soy Edward Masen, el supervisor del viejo rancho McCarty-.

El muchacho sonrió y le tendió la mano.

-Soy Jacob Black. Bella y yo fuimos juntos al instituto-.

Edward le estrecho la mano.

-Encantado de conocerte-.

-Lo mismo digo-.

Edward miro hacia las estanterías con aire indiferente.

-¿Trabajas por aquí?- pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No, estoy en el ejercito- respondió el muchacho, sorprendiendo a Edward. –Estoy destinado en el extranjero, pero me han dado un permiso de dos semanas y he venido a estar con mi tía en Seattle-.

Los ojos verdes de Edward se cruzaron con la mirada obscura del muchacho.

-Eso esta bastante lejos de aquí-.

-Sí, ya lo se- respondió Jacob con naturalidad. –Pero le prometí a Bella que iríamos un día al cine y esta noche estoy libre. He venido a preguntarle si quiere venir conmigo-.

**Pues aquí estoy una vez mas espero y les guste. ¡Ha! No se olviden de dejarme un reviews y de pasar a visitar mi otro fic. **


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

El muchacho estaba en el ejército y salía con Bella. Edward se sintió incomodo tratando de sacarle información. Se pregunto si Jacob estaría seriamente interesado en Bella, pero no tenía derecho a preguntárselo. Ella estaba revisando algunas facturas. Edward la observo en silencio con una mezcla de curiosidad y celos.

Bella necesito unos minutos para calmarse los nervios, pero lo consiguió. Alzo los ojos cuando Edward se acerco al mostrador.

-El pedido llegara el viernes- dijo con el tono más profesional y educado del que fue capaz de articular. –Pero si quieres puedo decirle al señor Clearwater que llame para que lo envíen antes-.

-No hace falta- aseguro Edward con brusquedad y tratando de no mirarla directamente a los ojos. Bella tenía el rostro sonrojado y sin duda se sentía inquieta. Debido seguramente al joven que estaba en el mostrador, pensó molesto. –De acuerdo, entonces vendré a principios de la semana que viene, o enviare a alguien-.

Se despidió de Jacob con una inclinación de cabeza y salió del almacén sin mirar a Bella.

Jacob apretó los labios y se dio cuenta de que ella se había sonrojado.

-Así, que es el-murmuro. –Parece que muerde más de lo que puede masticar-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Nada- respondió el joven, pensaba para sus adentros que Edward parecía un hombre que había olvidado mas cosas sobre las mujeres de las que Bella llegaría a saber de los hombres.

Masen tenía un aspecto demasiado sofisticado para ser ganadero, y sin duda estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes. Bella era demasiado joven y muy poco sofisticada.

-¿Qué me dices d lo del cine?- le pregunto cambiando de tema. –Hoy estrenan tres películas-.

Fueron a la única sala de multi-cines del pueblo. Escogieron una película de dibujos animados que les gusto mucho. Bella se quedo preocupada dejando a su madre y a Ángela solas, pero la señora Swan se negó a que sacrificara su noche. Cuando Jacob la llevo después a casa, se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla-.

-Eres una gran chica, Bella. Ojala…-.

-Si, ojala- respondió ella leyéndole el pensamiento. –Pero aveses la vida tiene otros planes. ¿Cuándo tienes que volver a incorporarte al servicio?-.

-Dentro de una semana, pero mi tía tiene cada minuto de mi tiempo planificado- Jacob se puso muy serio. –Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, confió en que me la pidas. Hare lo que pueda por ti-.

Bella le sonrió.

-Lo se. Gracias, Jacob. Yo te diría lo mismo, pero no se en que podría ayudarte-.

-Te enviare mi dirección- dijo el. –Puedes enviarme esa foto para tranquilizar a mi amigo-.

-Lo hare, no lo dudes- aseguro Bella riéndose.

-Te llamare antes de irme. Cuídate-.

-Tu también-.

Jacob se marcho de hay en su camioneta. Bella se acerco despacio al porche y entro en casa. Aun no había entrado al salón cuando se dio cuenta de que una de las voces que se escuchaban era la de un hombre.

Edward Masen la miro desde el sofá, donde estaba sentado con su madre. Se dio cuenta de que la señora Swan sonreía de manera misteriosa.

-El señor Masen ha venido a ver como me encontraba. ¿No es un encanto?- le pregunto a su hija.

-Si, lo es- contesto Bella con educación.

-¿Te has divertido?- le pregunto Edward. No sonreía.

-Si- respondió ella. –Era una película de dibujos animados-.

-Para niños- murmuro el. Algo en sus ojos verde provoco que a Bella le diera un vuelco el corazón.

-Todos somos niños en el corazón. Seguro que se refería a eso, ¿verdad, señor Masen?- pregunto la señora Swan con dulzura.

-Por supuesto- se apresuro el a responder sonriéndole. –A mi también me gustan-.

-Jacob va a telefonear antes de marcharse al extranjero- le comento Bella a su madre.

-Es un muchacho muy amable- aseguro la señora Swan sonriendo. -¿Le gustaría tomar algo de beber, señor Masen? Bella podría hacer café-.

Edward consulto su reloj.

-Tengo que irme. Pero gracias de todas maneras. Solo quería asegurarme de que estaba bien- le dijo a la señora sonriendo. –El… amigo de Bella menciono que iba a llevarla al cine, así que pensé que se quedaría aquí sola-.

Bella le dirigió una mirada helada.

-Le deje a mi madre el móvil por si ocurría cualquier cosa- dijo con sequedad.

-Si, así es- se apresuro a decir la señora Swan. –Me cuida mucho. Yo insistí en que saliera con Jacob. Hace dos o tres años que Bella no sale de noche-.

Edward se revolvió incomodo.

-Ella no quiere dejarme nunca sola- continuo la señora Swan. –Pero no es justo para ella. Es demasiada responsabilidad para su edad-.

-Nunca me ha importado- la interrumpió su hija. –Te quiero-.

-Ya lo se, cariño, pero deberías conocer a jóvenes agradables. Algún día te casaras y tendrás hijos. No puedes pasarte toda la vida pegada a una anciana enferma y a una niña-.

-Por favor- dijo Bella herida. –No quiero pensar en casarme hasta dentro de muchos años-.

El rostro de la señora Swan demostraba preocupación.

-No tendrías que haberte quedado sola para afrontar esto- se lamento. –Si al menos tu padre hubiera… Bueno, nosotras no pudimos hacer nada-.

-Acompañare al señor Masen a la puerta- se ofreció Bella. Parecía dispuesta a arrastrarlo hasta la puerta antes de permitir que su madre siguiera haciéndole pasar semejante vergüenza.

-¿Me marcho?- pregunto Edward.

-Parece que si- respondió Bella haciéndose a un lado y señalando la puerta de entrada con la cabeza.

-En ese caso, buenas noches- dijo el sonriéndole a la señora Swan. –Espero que sepa que puede llamarme cuando necesite ayuda. No estoy en el ejército, pero también puedo ser útil-.

-Por aquí señor Masen- lo interrumpió Bella con énfasis agarrándolo firmemente del brazo.

-Buenas noches, señor Masen- se despidió su madre. –Gracias por venir-.

-De nada- Edward siguió a Bella hasta el porche. Ella cerro la puerta y Edward alzo las cejas. -¿Por qué cierras? ¿Es que vas a darme un beso de buenas noches y no quieres que tu madre lo vea?-.

Ella se sonrojo.

-¡No te besaría por nada del mundo!-.

Edward jugueteo con el sombrero de ala ancha que tenia entre las manos.

-Ese soldado parece un buen chico- comento. –Responsable. No muy maduro todavía, pero ya crecerá-.

Bella sentía deseos de golpearlo.

-Pertenece a uno de los cuerpos de elite del ejército- le recordó. –Ha participado en misiones en el extranjero-.

Edward alzo las cejas.

-¿Ese es uno de los requisitos que les pides a los hombres con los que sales? ¿Qué sepan esquivar balas?-.

-¡Yo nunca he dicho nada semejante!- exclamo ella.

-Puede ser una buena habilidad, esquivar objetos… Quiero decir, si eres de esas mujeres a las que les gusta arrojar sartenes y cosas así a los hombres-.

-Yo nunca he lanzado nada aun hombre- afirmo Bella tajante. –Pero si quieres entrar en mi cocina, podría hacer una excepción contigo-.

Edward sonrió. Estaba seguro de que no le hablaba así a su amigo el soldado. Bella tenia agallas, y a el le gustaba comprobar que era capaz de hacerla enfadar.

-¿Qué clase de olla estas pensando tirarme?- la reto.

-Cualquiera hecha de acero- murmuro Bella. –Aun que seguro que me la abollas-.

-No tengo la cabeza tan dura-.

Edward dio un paso para acercarse y observo divertido su reacción. Estaba claro que la ponía nerviosa.

Se puso el sombrero en la cabeza y lo hecho hacia atrás. Puso uno de sus largos brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella y la atrajo hacia si.

-Tienes valor- murmuro con la vista clavada en su boca. –No te arredras ante los problemas ni las responsabilidades. Eso me gusta-.

-No… no debería abrazarme así- protesto ella débilmente.

-¿Por qué no? Eres suave y dulce y me gusta como hueles- Edward comenzó a inclinar la cabeza. –Creo que también me va a gustar tu sabor-.

Edward no necesitaba un manual para darse cuenta de lo inocente que era. Le encantaba el modo en que lo agarraba, casi con miedo, y lentamente apoyo la boca contra los labios ligeramente abiertos y cálidos de Bella.

-Nada fuerte- susurro mientras su boca jugueteaba con la suya. –Todavía es muy pronto para eso. Relájate. Tu relájate, Bella. Es como bailar despacio-.

La boca de Edward cubrió la suya suavemente, abriéndole despacio los labios, tentándolos para permitir una lenta incursión. Las manos de Bella se relajaron y dejaron agarrarle los brazos con tanta fuerza mientras el ritmo lento comenzaba a aumentar los latidos de su corazón y su respiración sonaba áspera y agitada. Edward era muy bueno haciendo aquello, pensó algo mareada. Sabía perfectamente como hacer que se estremeciera de emoción. Jugueteaba con su labio inferior, mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo hasta que ella se puso de puntillas u exhalo un gemido de frustración, buscando mas pasión.

Edward mordió el labio inferior.

-Quieres mas, ¿verdad cariño?- le susurro con voz ronca.-Yo también. Aguanta-.

Bella le deslizo las manos por los anchos hombros mientras hundía la boca en la suya con avidez. Abrió los labios con estremecimiento, cerrando los ojos.

Era una sensación tan dulce que Bella gimo ante la ardiente pasión que encendía en ella. Nunca había sentido como su cuerpo se estremecía de aquella manera cuando un hombre la abrazaba. Nunca la habían besado tan apasionadamente y con tanta sabiduría. Rodeo con mas fuerza el cuello de Edward con los brazos mientras el la apretaba poderosamente contra su cuerpo, como si también hubiera perdido el control.

Un minuto más tarde, Edward recupero la cordura. Bella solo tenía diecinueve años. Trabajaba para el, aun que ella no lo supiera. Pertenecían a mundos completamente distintos ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Se aparto bruscamente de ella. Los ojos verdes le brillaban de emoción y le temblaban ligeramente las manos cuando trato de recuperar el control de la respiración. Los celos que sentía por el soldado le habían colocado en la posición que había intentado evitar al marcharse del pueblo durante el fin de semana. Ahora tenia que apechugar con las consecuencias.

Bella se quedo donde estaba mirándolo con ojos soñadores y el rostro sonrojado por el placer de aquel impetuoso intercambio.

-Esto ha sido un error- dijo Edward con brusquedad soltándola.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto ella mareada.

-Si, lo estoy-.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- quiso saber Bella.

Tenia que pensar en una respuesta adecuada, y el cerebro no le funcionaba del todo bien. La había apartado de si en su último encuentro y se sintió culpable por ello. Ahora no sabía como salir de aquella situación.

-Quien sabe- dijo con pesadumbre. –Tal vez sea la luna llena-.

Ella lo miro con gesto sombrío.

-No hay luna llena. Esta en cuarto creciente-.

-La luna es la luna- respondió Edward con obstinación.

-Esa es tu excusa y te agarras a ella- aseguro Bella.

Edward se le quedo mirando. Le remordía la conciencia.

-Tienes diecinueve años, Bella- dijo finalmente. –Yo tengo treinta y uno-.

Ella parpadeo.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?-.

-Te quiero decir que eres demasiado joven para mí. Y no solo en edad-.

Bella alzo las cejas.

-No resulta precisamente fácil adquirir experiencia cuando vives en un pueblo pequeño y tienes que mantener a tu familia-.

Edward apretó los dientes.

-No me refiero a eso-.

Ella alzo la mano.

-Hoy has tomado demasiado café y la cafeína te ha hecho saltar sobre mujeres que no esperabas-.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-No he tomado demasiado café-.

-Entonces debe tratarse de mi excepcional belleza o de mi encanto sin igual- aseguro Bella cruzándose de brazos y esperando a que el saliera con alguna teoría alternativa.

Edward se calo el sombrero hasta los ojos.

-Ha sido como un ramalazo-.

-Vaya, es el cumplido mas bonito que me han dicho en mi vida- murmuro. –Estabas solo y yo era la única mujer a mano-.

-Lo eras – espeto el.

-¡Vaya! Bueno, también esta la señora Harmon, que vive a un kilometro de aquí-.

-¿La señora Harmon?-.

-Si. Su marido falleció hace quince años. Tiene cincuenta, pero lleva faldas ajustadas y mucho maquillaje. No esta mal-.

-N o estoy desesperado-.

-Debes de estarlo, para ponerte a ligar con niñas de diecinueve años- lo ataco Bella.

-¡No estaba ligando!- aseguro el alzando las manos.

Ella le dirigió una mirada sarcástica.

-Bueno, tal vez si- reconoció Edward encogiéndose de hombros. –Tengo conciencia. Eso es lo que ocurre-.

Así que esa era la razón por la que la había rechazado en el almacén. Bella sintió que se le animaba el alma. El problema no era que la encontraba poco atractiva; solo que pensaba que era demasiado joven.

-Cumplo veinte el mes que viene-dijo ella.

No sirvió de mucho.

-Yo cumpliré treinta y dos dentro de dos-.

-Bueno, durante un mes tendremos casi la misma edad- bromeo Bella.

El se rio brevemente.

-Doce años es mucha diferencia-.

-No lo es en una visión general- señalo Bella.

Edward no contesto.

-Gracias por pasar a ver como estaba mi madre- dijo ella. –Es muy amable de tu parte-.

El se encogió de hombros.

-Quería comprobar si el soldado te gustaba-.

-¿Perdona?-.

-Ni siquiera te dio un beso de buenas noches-.

-Eso es por que esta enamorada de la novia de su mejor amigo-.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Edward con expresión radiante.

-Yo solo soy alguien con quien poder hablar de ella- le aseguro. –Y esa es la razón por la que no salgo mucho, a menos que un hombre quiera hablarme del amor de su vida y pedirme consejo-.

Bella se le quedo mirando unos instantes antes de decir:

-Supongo que tu no tendrás problemas sentimentales, ¿verdad?-.

-Lo cierto es que si. Estoy intentando no tener una relación poco adecuada con cierta mujer-.

-Oh, ya veo- respondió ella sonriéndole.

Edward se acerco un poco mas y jugueteo con uno de los mechones de su cabello.

-Supongo que no le aria daño a nadie si salgo por hay contigo de vez en cuando. Nada serio- añadió con firmeza. –No estoy buscando una amante-.

-Me alegro, por que no tengo intención de serlo- contesto Bella.

-Eso me anima- aseguro el con una sonrisa. –Me alegra ver que tienes suficiente fuerza de voluntad para que no perdamos ninguno la cabeza-.

-Tengo a mi madre- replico Bella-, que te dispararía a los pies si sospecha que me estas llevando a una vida de pecado. Es muy religiosa. Ojala pudiera hacer lago para ayudarla mas-.

-Quererla es probablemente lo que mas la ayude- aseguro Edward antes de inclinarse y besarla suavemente en los labios. –Hasta mañana-.

Comenzó a descender los escalones, se detuvo y se giro para mirarla.

-¿Seguro que lo del soldado no es nada serio?-.

-Seguro- respondió ella sonriendo.

Edward inclino el sombrero hacia un lado y sonrió también.

-De acuerdo-.

Edward pasó una mala noche recordando lo dulce que era besar a Bella. Llevaba semanas luchando con aquella atracción, y había terminado perdiendo. Era demasiado joven para el. Lo sabía. Pero por otro lado, era independiente. Fuerte. Acostumbrada a las responsabilidades. Llevaba años siendo la cabeza de familia, la que llevaba el pan a casa.

Y además, Edward se sentía demasiado atraído hacia ella como para dejarla marchar. Se estaba arriesgando. Pero se había arriesgado en otras ocasiones de su vida por mujeres que estaban muy por debajo de Bella. No haría daño a nadie si iba despacio y veía hacia donde lo llevaba aquello. Después de todo, podía marcharse cuando quisiera, se dijo. El problema iba a ser la distancia que los separaba socialmente. Bella no sabia que el había crecido en medio del lujo, que sus padres estaban relacionados con la mayoría de las casas reales de Europa, que su hermano y el se habían hecho famosos en el mundo entero por sus toros de raza. Estaba acostumbrado a alojarse en hoteles de cinco estrellas, a comer en los mejores restaurantes y a viajar en las limusinas en cada ciudad que visitaba. Viajaba en primera clase. Tenía todo y era sofisticado. Bella estaba acostumbrada a un pueblo pequeño. No entendería su mundo. Probablemente no seria capaz de ajustarse a el.

Pero se estaba planteando problemas que todavía no se habían dado. No estaba enamorado de Bella ni sentía la necesidad de correr hacia el altar de su mano, se dijo. Solo iba a salir con ella un par de veces. Tal vez la besara de vez en cuando. Nada que no pudiera controlar. Le haría compañía mientras montaba el nuevo rancho. Cuando tuviera que marcharse, le diría la verdad. Sonaba sencillo. Era sencillo, se aseguro a si mismo. No era más que otra chica, otra relación superficial.

La disfrutaría mientras durara.

Se fue a dormir finalmente tras haber resuelto todos los problemas en su cabeza.

Al día siguiente, Edward regreso al almacén con otra lista, esta vez de cosas que iba a necesitar para la casa. Estaba deseando ver a Bella otra vez. El recuerdo de aquel beso le había provocado sueños picantes.

Pero cuando llego, se encontró con Seth Clearwater en el mostrador. Parecía preocupado. Edward espero a que el hombre terminara de despachar a su cliente y luego se acerco.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- pregunto.

-Me llamo desde su casa- aseguro Seth consternado. –Su madre se puso muy mal. Tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia y llevársela al hospital más cercano. Bella estaba llorando-.

Seth estaba hablando solo, por que Edward ya había salido por la puerta.

Encontró a Bella y a la pequeña Ángela en la sala de espera de urgencias, abrazadas y tristes. Cuando lo vieron entrar, las dos corrieron a sus brazos en busca de consuelo.

Edward se sintió raro. Era la primera vez que se sentía importante para alguien que no fuera de su círculo familiar. Se sentía necesitado.

-Cuéntame que ha pasado- susurro al oído de Bella mientras abrazaba a las dos.

Ella se retiro un poco y se limpio los ojos con la manga de la blusa. Estaba claro que no había dormido.

-Tiro su baso de agua, en caso contrario no me habría dado cuenta de que algo iba mal. Corrió a ver que había ocurrido y la encontré respirando con dificultad. Estaba tan mal que llame al doctor Bates a toda prisa. El envió una ambulancia y se puso en contacto con el equipo de oncólogos del hospital. Llevan con ella dos horas. Nadie nos ha dicho nada-.

Edward las ayudo a sentarse.

-Quédense aquí- dijo con dulzura. –Averiguare que esta ocurriendo-.

Bella dudaba mucho que a un vaquero, aunque fuera capataz, le facilitaran más información que a la propia familia del paciente, pero sonrió.

-Gracias-.

El se giro y avanzó con decisión por el pasillo.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Edward tenia dinero y poder, y sabia como utilizar ambas cosas. En menos de dos minutos lo habían llevado al despacho del administrador del hospital. Le explico quien era, por que estaba allí y pidió información. Hasta en Seattle se conocía el imperio de los Cullen. Cinco minutos mas tarde estaba hablando con el medico que estaba al cargo del saco de la madre de Bella. Edward se ofreció a pagar la factura y pregunto si se podía hacer algo más de lo que ya se estaba haciendo.

-Por desgracia, si- aseguro el medico tajante. –Pero estamos atados de pies y manos por las dificultades económicas dela familia. La señora Swan tiene seguro, pero nos ha dicho que, sencillamente, no puede permitirse nada más que medicinas para aminorar los síntomas. Si consintiera, podría someterse a una operación para extirpar el pulmón cancerígeno y luego recibir radioterapia y quimioterapia para asegurar su recuperación. De hecho, tiene buen pronóstico-.

-Si lo único que hace falta es dinero, asumiré gustosamente los gastos. No importa lo que cueste. Así que, ¿Qué esperamos?- pregusto Edward.

El medico sonrió.

-¿Hablara con el responsable de finanzas?-.

-Ahora mismo-.

-Entonces yo hablare con el paciente-.

-Ellas no saben quien soy- le informo Edward. –Esa es la única condición que pongo, que no se lo diga. Creen que soy capataz de un rancho-.

El medico frunció el ceño.

-¿Alguna razón para ello?-.

-Al principio lo hice para asegurarme de que los precios no se dispararan debido a que mi nombre era reconocido- confeso. –Y luego ya era muy tarde para cambiar las cosas. Ellas son mis amigas, y no me gustaría que me miraran de otra manera-.

-¿Cree que eso podría suceder?-.

-La gente ve fama, poder y dinero, y no a las personas. Al menos, al principio-.

El otro hombre asintió.

-Creo que lo entiendo. Pondré el proceso en marcha. Lo que esta haciendo es algo maravilloso- añadió. –La señora Swan habría muerto muy pronto-.

-Lo se. Es una buena persona-.

-Y muy importante para su pequeña familia, por lo que veo-.

-Si-.

El medico agarro a Edward del hombro.

-Haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos-.

-Gracias-.

Cuando hubo arreglado los asuntos financieros, Edward regreso a la sala de urgencias. Bella estaba recorriéndola de arriba y abajo. Ángela se había echo un ovillo en una silla con la mejilla apoyada en el brazo. Estaba profundamente dormida. Bella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión maravillada.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¡Van a operar a mamá! El medico dice que puede salvarle la vida, que puede recibir radioterapia y quimioterapia, que hay un fondo para gente sin recursos… ¡Puede vivir!-.

La voz se le quebró por el llanto. Edward la estrecho entre sus brazos y la acuno, apoyándole los labios contra la sien.

-Todo va a salir bien, cariño- le dijo suavemente. –No llores-.

-Estoy contenta… - sollozo Bella en sus brazos. –Tan contenta… No sabía que hubiera fondos para este tipo de casos. Creí… creí que tendríamos que verla morir-.

-No mientras a mi me quede aliento- susurro Edward.

Una oleada de emoción lo recorrió. Había ayudado a la gente de varias formas a lo largo de su vida, pero aquella era la primera vez que era capaz de hacer algo semejante por alguien que le importaba. Le había tomado cariño a la señora Swan, pero pensaba que su caso estaba desahuciado. Le daba gracias a Dios por que aquella urgencia hubiera obligado a Bella a llevar a su madre al hospital.

-Gracias por ayudarnos a salvar a mamá- dijo entonces la pequeña Ángela con solemnidad. –La queremos mucho-.

-Y ella te quiere mucho a ti- respondió Edward. –A tu edad, eso debe ser fantástico-.

Estaba diciendo algo sin decirlo. Bella envió a la niña a la maquina por un zumo y se giro hacia el.

-¿Cómo era tu madre cuando tú eras pequeño?-.

-Yo no tuve madre cuando era pequeño- respondió con dureza. –A mi hermano y a mi nos crio un tío-.

-¿Pero tus padres todavía viven?- pregunto Bella asombrada.

-Si, pero no nos querían- Edward desvió la mirada. –Crecimos sin ellos y empezamos a verlos otra vez el año pasado. Ha sido duro- confeso. –Hemos construido barreras y guardamos muchos resentimientos. Pero estamos trabajando en ello-.

-Lo siento- le dijo Bella con sinceridad. –Mi madre a estado hay toda mi vida, me a curado las heridas, me ha dado cariño, ha luchado por mi… No se que habría sido de mi sin ella-.

-A mi me habría gustado tener una madre como ella- aseguro Edward con sinceridad mirándose en sus ojos chocolate. –Es la persona mas positiva que he conocido en mi vida. Y, en su situación, eso tiene mucho merito-.

Edward le rodeo la cintura con sus grandes manos y la mantuvo agarrada. Sus ojos chocolates estaban muy solemnes.

-Nunca entro en mis planes implicarme contigo- le dijo con sinceridad. –Ni con tu familia. Pero, al parecer, ya formo parte de ella-.

Bella sonrió.

-Si. Eres parte de nuestra familia-.

-Solo quiero claro que mi interés no es puramente fraternal- añadió. El brillo de sus ojos provoco que a Bella se le acelerara el corazón.

-¿De verdad?-.

-De verdad-.

Ella sintió que podía volar. La expresión de su rostro hizo que a Edward le entraran deseos de ir a un lugar mas privado. Cuando estaba apunto de dejarse llevar por un impulso y besarla, entro el medico que había ingresado a la señora Swan. Con el iba un colega lato y moreno.

-Señorita Swan, este es el doctor Taylor Crowley- le dijo a Bella. –Va a operar a su madre mañana a primera hora-.

-Me alegro mucho de conocerlo- Bella le estrecho la mano con calidez.

-Su madre estaba encantada cuando hable con ella- aseguro el medico con una sonrisa. –Me conto que le preocupaban mas sus hijas que su enfermedad. Una dama excepcional-.

-Si, lo es- reconoció Bella.

-Bueno, en cuanto la operemos mañana veremos la extensión del tejido canceroso y después hablaremos. Intente descansar un poco-.

-Lo haremos-.

-Ojala hubiera traído una manta- murmuro Bella mirando las sillas de espalda recta que había en la sala. –Puedo dormir sentada, pero en los hospitales hace frio-.

-¿Sentada?- Edward no entendía nada.

-Ya conoces nuestra situación- aseguro ella. –No podemos permitirnos una habitación de motel. Siempre duermo en la sala de espera cuando mamá esta ingresada- Bella señalo con la cabeza hacia Ángela, que ahora estaba dormida en una esquina. –Las dos. Aunque Ángela cabe mejor en la silla por que es muy menuda-.

Edward estaba conmocionado. Era una visión de primera mano de cómo vivía el resto del mundo.

-No pongas esa cara- le pidió ella. –No me importa ser pobre. Tengo tantas bendiciones que no se ni por donde empezar a contarlas. Tengo una madre que se sacrifico para criarme y que me quiere con toda su alma. Tengo una hermana pequeña que piensa que soy Juana de Arco. Tengo un techo bajo el que resguardarme, comida y un buen trabajo en el que, gracias a Dios, ya nadie me molesta. Soy feliz-.

Bella no tenia nada. Literalmente nada. Pero podía contar sus riquezas como si fuera más rica que una reina. El lo tenía todo, pero su vida estaba vacía. Todo el poder y las riquezas que había acumulado no le hacían feliz. Estaba solo. Tenía a Emmett y a su familia, a sus padres, pero en realidad estaba solo.

-Estas pensando en que no tienes una familia propia- adivino Bella por su expresión. –Pero la tienes. Me tienes a mí, a mamá y a Ángela- la joven vacilo por que Edward parecía agobiado. –Ya se que somos poca cosa pero…-.

El la estrecho contra si.

-No te hagas menos. Yo nunca he escogido a mis amigos por su cuenta bancaria. Lo que cuenta es el corazón-.

Bella se relajo, pero solo un poco. Edward estaba demasiado cerca y a ella le latía el corazón muy deprisa.

-Me gusta tal como eres- dijo con dulzura antes de inclinarse para besarla con cariño. Luego se acerco a Ángela.

-¿Qué haces?- exclamo Bella cuando tomo en brazos a la niña dormida y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Voy a llevar a la niña a pasar la noche a una modesta habitación. Tú puedes venir también si quieres-.

Bella parpadeo.

-Edward, no puedo permitirme…-.

-Si vuelvo a oír eso otra vez- la interrumpió el. –Voy a soltar una palabrota. No querrás que lo haga delante de la niña, ¿verdad?-.

Ángela estaba dormida y no podría oírlas, pero Edward tenía razón y estaba siendo muy generoso. Bella se rindió y sonrió.

-Esta bien. Pero tendrás que descontármelo de mi salario, ¿de acuerdo?-.

Edward sonrió por encima de la cabeza de Ángela, que estaba apoyada en su pecho.

-De acuerdo, cariño-.

Aquella palabra provoco que Bella se sonrojara y el se rio en voz baja. Paso delante de ella para llegar hasta su furgoneta.

La idea que tenia Edward de una habitación modesta horrorizo a Bella cuando se pararon delante del mostrador del mejor hotel de Seattle para registrar a Bella y a Ángela.

La niña se revolvió dormida en los fuertes brazos de Edward. Abrió los ojos y bostezo.

-¿Y mamá?- pregunto preocupada.

-Mamá esta bien- le aseguro Edward. –Vuelve a dormir, cielo. Quédate en este sillón hasta que arregle todo, ¿de acuerdo?- la coloco con delicadeza en un sillón de aspecto como de había cerca de la recepción. –Sera mejor que te quedes con ella mientras yo las registro- le dijo Edward a Bella. No quería que lo escuchara hablando con la recepcionista cuando le diera su nombre verdadero para pagar la habitación.

-De acuerdo, Edward- dijo ella apartándose del mostrador.

El se giro hacia la recepcionista con expresión grave.

-Su madre esta en el hospital apunto de ser operada de cáncer. Quiero que les des una habitación cerca de la mía, a ser posible-.

La joven recepcionista sonrió con simpatía.

-Hay una justo al lado de la suya, señor Cullen. Es una doble. ¿Le parece bien?-.

-Si-.

Cuando la recepcionista hubo hecho el registro. Edward volvió con Ángela, la levanto con dulzura y se dirigió hacia Bella, que estaba mirando la mesita de cristal que había al lado de los sillones.

Se detuvo ante una columna cuando se acercaron al ascensor.

-Dios, esto parece mármol de verdad- murmuro antes de correr hacia el ascensor para que no se le fuera. –Edward, este lugar debe ser muy caro-.

-Me asegurare de que Seth te lo descuente de tu sueldo durante varios meses, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Bella estaba nerviosa. Edward abrió la puerta de su dormitorio con la tarjeta con una mano mientras sostenía a Ángela con la otra. Paso por delante de Bella. Que entro tras el cerrando tras de si y encendieron las luces. La habitación fue una revelación. Había dos camas grandes, cuadros en las paredes, una mesa redonda con dos sillas, teléfono y una televisión gigantesca.

-Esto es un palacio- murmuro Bella maravillada con todo lo que estaba viendo. Echo un vistazo al baño y contuvo el aliento. -¡Tiene secador!- exclamo.

Edward había acostado a Ángela en una de las dos camas y observaba con atención a Bella. Su vida había transcurrido en un pueblo pequeño y en medio de la pobreza. No sabía nada de la buena vida. Incluso aquel hotel, que no estaba mal pero que no alcanzaba el lujo de un acontecimiento de cinco estrellas, le resultaba opulento.

Edward se apoyo en el quicio de la puerta del baño mientras ella examinaba los paquetes de jabones y botellitas de champú y gel.

-Guau- susurro.

Acaricio las gruesas toallas blancas y las comparo con las gastadas y desteñidas toallas que había en su casa. Miro con timidez a Edward.

-Lo siento- dijo. –No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de sitios-.

-No es mas que un hotel, Bella- aseguro el con dulzura. –Supongo que, si nunca has estado en ninguno, al principio te sorprende-.

-¿Cómo sabes que nunca he estado en un hotel?- quiso saber ella.

Edward se aclaro la garganta.

-Bueno, es obvio-.

Bella se sonrojo.

-¿Quieres decir que estoy actuando como una idiota?-.

-No he querido decir eso en absoluto- Edward se aparto de la puerta y la agarro de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia si antes de inclinarse para besarla con pasión.

Ella se dejo llevar, aliviada por su madre, aun que preocupada por la operación, y agradecida por la intervención de Edward.

-Has hecho un milagro por nosotras- dijo cuando el la soltó.

Edward miro sus ojos brillantes.

-Tú has hecho otro por mí- respondió. Y no lo decía en broma.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Como?-.

Las manos de Edward sujetaron su pequeña cintura.

-Digamos que me has enseñado el valor de las pequeñas bendiciones. Supongo que tengo tendencia a dar las cosas por supuestas- entorno los ojos. –Tú aprecias las cosas más simples de la vida. Eres… optimista, Bella. Me haces sentir humilde- añadió.

-Estoy hablando enserio- replico Edward. –No tienes muchas cosas materiales, pero eres feliz sin ellas- se encogió de hombros. –Yo tengo mucho mas que tu y me siento… vacio- dijo finalmente mirándola a los ojos.

-Pero tu eres el hombre mas bueno que he conocido en mi vida- argumento Bella. –Haces cosas por la gente sin pensarte siquiera dos veces los problemas que eso puede acarrearte en el proceso. Eres una buena persona-.

Los ojos fascinados de Bella le provocaron un cosquilleo interior. En los últimos años, las mujeres lo habían buscado por que era rico y poderoso. Y ahora tenia delante a una que lo quería por que era bueno.

Aquello le abrió los ojos.

-Tienes una expresión extraña- comento Bella.

-Estaba pensando- dijo el.

-¿En que?-.

-En que es tarde y necesitas dormir. Mañana nos espera un día duro-.

El horror regreso con toda la fuerza. La alegría se borro de su rostro y fue remplazada por el miedo y la incertidumbre. Edward la abrazo y la acuno.

-Ese cirujano es muy conocido- le aseguro. –Es uno de los mejores oncólogos del país. Ya veras como todo sale bien-.

-Intentare pensarlo- dijo Bella. –Hemos venido tantas veces al hospital…- confeso con pesadumbre.

Edward no había tenido que pasar por algo así nuca con nadie de su familia. Bueno, estaba la primera esposa de Emmett, que murió en un accidente de equitación. Eso fue muy traumático. Pero desde entonces, Edward no había tenido ningún familiar enfermo. Había sido muy afortunado, pensó.

-Estaré aquí al lado- le prometió.

Ella se aparto y lo miro con ojos fascinados.

-¿En serio? ¿No tendrás problemas con tu jefe?-.

-No- aseguro Edward. –Pero aunque así fuera, no te dejaría por nada del mundo-.

-Después de todo- bromeó el, -soy parte de la familia, ¿no?-.

Luego se inclino y le deslizo un beso suave en los labios. Tubo que hacer un esfuerzo para apartarse de ella.

-Y ahora ve a la cama-.

-De acuerdo. Gracias, Edward. Gracias por todo-.

El no respondió. Se limito a guiñarle un ojo.

La operación duro varias horas. Bella se mordió las uñas hasta el nacimiento. Ángela se sento muy cerca de ella y la tomo de la mano.

-No quiero que mamá muera- dijo.

Bella la abrazo.

-No se morirá- le prometió. –Se va a poner mejor, ya lo veras- aseguro rezando para que no fuera mentira.

Edward se había acercado al mostrador de cirugía.

Regreso con una sonrisa.

-¡Cuéntame!- exclamo Bella.

-Han conseguido retirar todo el tejido canceroso- dijo. –Se muestran muy optimistas. Creen que tu madre se recuperara y podrá llevar una vida plena-.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- exclamo Bella abrazando con fuerza a Ángela. -¡Se va a poner bien!-.

-¡Que contenta estoy!- aseguro la niña abrazándola a su vez.

-Yo también-.

Bella la soltó, se puso de pie y corrió a abrazar a Edward. Apretó la mejilla contra su enorme pecho y el la estrecho contra sus brazos. Bella se sentía en casa allí.

-Gracias- murmuro. –Gracias por todo-.

Edward sonrió.

-¿Y ahora que va a pasar?- quiso saber ella.

-Tu madre necesita recuperarse antes de volver a casa, y luego tendremos que traerla aquí a recibir los tratamientos. El doctor Crowley dice que eso llevara varias semanas, por que exceptuando las nauseas y la debilidad, lo soportara perfectamente-.

-¿Tu vas a venir con nosotras?- pregunto Bella asombrada.

El la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Por supuesto que si- aseguro indignado. –Soy parte de la familia. Tu misma lo has dicho-.

Ella dejo escapar un lago y profundo suspiro estaba cansada y preocupada, pero se sentía como su hubiera vuelto a nacer.

-Eres el hombre mas bueno que he conocido en mi vida- dijo.

Edward alzo una ceja.

-¿Mas que el soldado?-.

Bella sonrió.

-Más bueno incluso que Jacob-.

Edward miro por encima de la cabeza de Bella y frunció todavía más el ceño.

-Hablando del rey de roma…-.

Un hombre alto y de cabello obscuro vestido con el uniforme del ejército se dirigía por el pasillo hacia ellos.

**Bueno pues aquí esta el 7 cap. Ya estamos a la mitad. **

**Y de nueva cuenta les reitero que dejare de actualizar un ratito ya que estoy en exámenes y si repruebo alguno no me dejaran acercarme a la compu a más de dos metros.**

**Nos estamos leyendo. Hasta luego y no olviden dejarme un reviews para levantarme un poquito el animo.**

**Besos y cuídense. **


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Bella se giro y vio al mismísimo Jacob acercándose hacia ellos con su uniforme completo, con botas militares y boina. Estaba muy guapo.

-Jacob- dijo Bella con afecto acercándose a saludarlo. -¿Cómo has sabido que estábamos aquí?-.

El la abrazo suavemente.

-Tengo una prima que trabaja aquí. Recordó que había ido a verte y que te apellidabas Swan. ¿Cómo esta tu madre?-.

-Acaba de salir de la operación. El pronóstico es bueno. Edward averiguo que había un fondo que lo paga todo, ¿no es increíble? ¡No sabia que hubiera un programa así aquí!-.

Jacob sabía que no lo había. Miro a Edward y, a pesar de esa actitud antipática que tenía, le sonrió. Fue lo suficientemente rápido para darse cuenta de que Edward había intercedido de manera muy generosa por la madre de Bella y que no quería que nadie lo supiera.

-Es muy amable por tu parte haber echo eso por ellas- aseguro diciéndole a Edward con los ojos muchas cosas que Bella no vio.

Edward se relajo un poco. Tal vez el muchacho fuera competencia, pero tenia el corazón en su sitio. Bella le había dicho que era un amigo, pero Jacob debía de importarle mucho ella para haber ido directo al hospital cuando se entero de lo de su madre.

-Son buena gente- se limito a decir.

-Si, lo son-reconoció Jacob. Se giro para mirar a Bella mientras Edward se quedaba enfurruñado.

-Gracias por venir a vernos- le dijo ella.

-Ojala pudiera quedarme- respondió Jacob. –Pero tengo que reincorporarme a mi misión. Voy camino al aeropuerto-.

-Que tengas un buen vuelo de regreso- le dijo Bella. –Cuídate-.

-Lo mimo digo. Y no te olvides de enviarme esa fotografía-.

-No lo olvidare. Hasta pronto, Jacob-.

-Hasta pronto- se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla, sonrió a regañadientes a Edward y se marcho.

-¿Qué fotografía?- pregunto con agresividad.

-No es para el- dijo Bella, encantada de verlo celoso. –Es para que la vea su mejor amigo-.

Edward no se quedo muy convencido. Pero justo cuando iba a preguntarle, entro el cirujano en la sala de espera con una sonrisa.

Le estrecho la mano a Edward y se giro hacia Bella.

-Tu madre esta muy bien. Ahora mismo se esta recuperando y luego la llevaremos a la sala de cuidados intensivos. Solo durante un par de días- añadió rápidamente cuando Bella palideció. –Es el procedimiento normal. Queremos vigilarla día y noche hasta que se estabilice-.

-¿Podemos entrar a verla Ángela y yo?- pregunto Bella. -¿Y Edward?- añadió señalando hacia el hombre que tenia al lado.

El cirujano vacilo.

-¿Has visto alguna vez a alguien que acaba de salir de una operación, muchacha?-pregunto con cariño.

-Bueno, si, al tío abuelo Charlie… aun que solo lo vi de reojo. ¿Por que?-.

-Los pacientes recién operados están blancos como la cera. Tienen tubos por todas partes y están conectados a maquinas. Puede impresionar si no estas preparada para ella-.

-Mamá vivirá gracias a usted- dijo Bella sonriendo. –Seguro que esta guapísima. Las máquinas no me importan, la ayudan a vivir, ¿verdad?-.

El cirujano también sonrió. Su optimismo resultaba contagioso.

-De acuerdo. Los dejare pasar cinco minutos, no mas- afirmo. –Les avisare en cuanto la traslademos a la unidad de cuidados intensivos-.

-Gracias de todo corazón- dijo Bella.

-Es mi trabajo-respondió el cirujano.

-Debe ser el trabajo más gratificante del mundo- insistió ella. –Yo nunca le he salvado la vida a nadie, pero debe ser maravilloso-.

Cuando el cirujano se hubo marchado, Edward la miro muy serio.

-Yo salve la vida de un hombre en una ocasión-.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo fue?- pregunto Bella.

-Le lance un bate de beisbol y falle-.

-¡Oh, tonto!- Bella lo rodeo con sus brazos y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. –Eres maravilloso-.

El le acaricio el obscuro cabello. Ángela sonreía por encima de la cabeza de su hermana con expresión feliz. A pesar del dramatismo de la situación, aquel era uno de los mejores días de la vida de Edward. Nunca se había sentido necesario.

A Bella se le permitió entrar en la unidad de cuidados intensivos el tiempo necesario para ver a su madre y quedarse un instante a su lado, Edward estaba a su lado. Bella se sentía insegura a pesar de las esperanzas que le había dado, y se agarro de la mano de Edward como si tuviera miedo de caerse sin su apoyo.

Se quedo mirando la blanca e inmóvil figura que había sobre la cama. Las maquinas soltaban pitidos. El respirador automático emitía extraños sonidos mientras insuflaba aire en el inmóvil cuerpo de su madre. Su pecho subía y bajaba muy despacio.

-Esta viva- susurro Edward. –Se va a poner bien y volverá a casa convertida en una mujer diferente-.

Bella lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Es solo que… la quiero mucho-.

Edward sonrió con ternura y la beso en la frente.

-Ella también te quiere, cariño. Se va a poner bien-.

Bella exhalo un suspiro y trato de controlar sus emociones. Se seco las lágrimas.

-Si-.

Se acerco mas a la cama y se inclino sobre su madre.

Recordó cuando era una niña había tenido un virus que la dejo débil y casi deshidratada. Su madre había estado a su lado en la cama dándole líquidos durante todo el día. Le ponía paños húmedos y le susurraba que la quería mucho, que todo iba a salir bien.

-Todo va a Salir bien, mamá-susurro besándole la pálida frente. –Te queremos mucho y pronto volverás a casa-.

La señora Swan no respondió, pero movió la mano casi imperceptiblemente. Edward apretó la mano de Bella.

-¿Has visto eso?- le pregunto con una sonrisa. –Te ha oído-.

-Claro que si- respondió la joven.

Tres días mas tarde, la señora Swan estaba incorporada incorporada en la cama comiendo gelatina. Estaba débil y dolorida, pero sonreía.

-¿No te lo había dicho?- la reprendió Edward. –Es demasiado fuerte como para que una cosita menor como una operación acabe con ella-.

La señora Swan sonrió.

-Has sido muy bueno con nosotras, Edward- dijo. Su voz resultaba todavía mas ronca debido a la respiración artificial, pero sonaba alegre. –Bella me ha dicho del palacio al que las has llevado a Ángela y a ella-.

-No es ningún palacio- bromeo el. –No es más que un lugar para dormir. Pero ser atento va con el cargo- aseguro metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. –Formo parte de la familia. Ella lo dijo- concluyo señalando a Bella.

-Es verdad- reconoció ella.

Edward la miro de un modo que la hizo sonrojarse. Entonces el disimulo su turbación soltando una risa nerviosa.

Durante las semanas que siguieron, Edward dividió su tiempo entre los tratamientos de la señora Swan en Seattle y la creciente responsabilidad del nuevo rancho, que ya estaba comenzando a tomar forma. La cuadra ya estaba levantada, con sus relucientes pasillos de ladrillos y los establos con puertas de metal. El corral tenía vallas blancas entrelazadas con cables eléctricos ocultos. Los pastos se habían sembrado con semillas antiguas de hierba con la que Edward estaba experimentando. El precio del maíz estaba por las nubes debido a la subida de carburantes. Los rancheros buscaban nuevas formas de alimentar a sus ganados, así que utilizaban semillas de praderas tradicionales junto con suplementos vitamínicos. Edward había mandado a construir un gigantesco silo de hormigón para guardar el grano que recolectaran a finales de verano. Reformar por completo aquel lugar era un trabajo monumental. Edward delegaba todo lo que podía, pero había decisiones que debía tomarlas el.

Por otra parte, se puso en marcha el juicio contra Mike Newton. Se llevaron acabo las investigaciones por parte tanto del fiscal de distrito como del abogado defensor de oficio. Bella fue interrogada por ambas partes. Sus preguntas la hicieron sentirse inquieta y nerviosa. El abogado defensor parecía creer que ella se le había insinuado al señor Newton. Eso le dolió.

Se lo conto a Edward cuando paso el viernes por la noche después de cenar por su casa para ver como seguía la señora Swan. No había pasado por el almacén en toda la semana debido a sus compromisos en el rancho.

-Me dejara como una fulana barata delante del tribunal- protesto. –Eso dejara mal también a mi madre y a Ángela-.

-Decir la verdad no dejara mal a nadie, querida- protesto la señora Swan. Estaba sentada en el salón cosiendo. Un gorro tejido le cubría la cabeza. El pelo había comenzado a caérsele por la radioterapia, pero no había permitido que eso la hundiese. Tejió una docena de gorros en diferentes colores y estilos.

-Deberías escuchar a tu madre- estuvo de acuerdo Edward. No dejes que se salga con la suya, Bella. No fue culpa tuya-.

-El abogado hizo que pareciera que si. El ayudante del fiscal del distrito que me entrevisto me pregunto que clase de ropa llevaba a trabajar y le dije que pantalones vaqueros y camisa, y de las largas. El sonrió y me dijo que no habría importado ni aunque llevara biquini. Dijo que el señor Newton no tenía por que hacerme sentir incomoda en mi lugar de trabajo, independientemente de la ropa que llevara.

-Me gusta ese ayudante de fiscal- aseguro Edward. -Tiene mucha energía. Algún día terminara en el puesto de fiscal general. Dicen que tiene el record de condenas en los dos años que lleva en el circuito judicial-.

-Espero que haga sentir al señor Newton tan incomodo como el abogado de oficio me hizo sentir a mi- aseguro Bella dolida. Se froto los brazos desnudos, como si pensar en el juicio le hiciera sentir frio. –No se si voy a ser capaz de sentarme delante de un jurado y contar lo que ocurrió-.

-Piensa que la mayoría de los miembros del jurado será seguramente gente que conoces de toda la vida- la interrumpió la señora Swan.

-esa es otra- suspiro Bella. –El abogado defensor esta intentando que el juicio se celebre en Seattle, por que dice que el señor Newton no podría tener un juicio justo aquí-.+-

Edward frunció el ceño. Eso cambiaba las cosas.

Pero el testificaría, igual que Bella. Con suerte, Newton se llevaría su merecido. Edward sabia a ciencia cierta que si el no hubiera intervenido, las cosa habrían ido mas lejos.

El día en que ese hombre llego al pueblo, fue un día aciago para Forks- aseguro la señora Swan. –Bella llegaba a casa todos los días sintiéndose muy triste-.

-Deberías haber llamado al dueño haberte quejado- intervino Edward.

Ella torció el gesto.

-No me atreví. El dueño no me conocía mucho, y temía que creyera que me estaba inventando cuentos del señor Newton por que quería quedarme con su puesto de trabajo-.

_Ya esta hecho, pero tu no eres así, Bella- insistió Edward. –El habría investigado y lo hubiera sabido-.

Ella suspiro.

-Ahora ya es agua pasada- replico con tristeza. –Se que llevarlo ante los tribunales es lo correcto. Pero, ¿y si sale libre y va a por mi, o por mamá o por Ángela en busca de venganza?- pregunto horrorizada.

-Si lo hace, será la peor decisión de su vida, te lo prometo- aseguro Edward. Sus ojos verdes brillaban peligrosamente. –Y en cuanto a lo de salir sin cargos, si eso llegara a ocurrir por algún milagro, presentarías una demanda civil por daños y perjuicios y yo te la financiaría-.

-Supe que eras un buen hombre desde la primera vez que te vi- aseguro la señora Swan.

Bella le sonreía. Se sentía protegida y segura. Se sonrojo cuando Edward se giro para mirarla con una expresión tan intensa que l dio un vuelco en el corazón.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicada la vida?- pregunto transcurridos unos instantes.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Me supera, cielo- respondió poniéndose de pie sin darse cuenta de que aquella palabra cariñosa había vuelto a hacer sonrojar a Bella. –Pero así son las cosas. Tengo que volver al rancho- dijo consultando el reloj. –Mañana me pasare otra vez por aquí. Podemos ir a ver una película si te apetece-.

Bella sonrió.

-Me encantaría- miro a su madre y vacilo.

-Tengo el teléfono móvil- señalo la señora Swan. –Y Ángela esta aquí-.

-Fuiste al cine con el soldado y no pusiste tantos inconvenientes- murmuro Edward.

La señora Swan sonrió. Aquello eran celos. Bella pareció darse cuenta también, por que se le iluminaron los ojos.

-No estoy poniendo inconvenientes- aseguro ella. –Y me encanta ir al cine-.

-De acuerdo- dijo entonces Edward. –Estaré aquí sobre las seis. El restaurante chino que acabn de abrir tiene muy buena comida. Podría traer algo y cenaremos aquí antes de irnos-.

Ellas vacilaron antes de aceptar. Había echo ya tanto por la familia…

-Es comida china, no joyas- dijo el. –Gano un buen sueldo y no bebo, no fumo, no juego ni voy con mujeres de mala reputación-.

La señora Swan y Bella sonrieron.

-De acuerdo- dijo la joven. –Pero cuando me haga rica y famosa por mis habilidades como dependienta, te lo devolveré todo-.

Edward se rio.

-Trato hecho-.

La comida china consistió en una gran cantidad de platos, muchos de los cuales podrían guardarse en la nevera y así tendrían comida para las tres el fin de semana. Sabían que Edward lo había hecho adrede, pero no volvieron a quejarse. Tenía un gran corazón y quería ayudarlas.

Después de cenar, Edward ayudo a Bella a subir a la cabina de su camioneta y después entro el. Todavía avía algo de luz, pero el sol comenzaba a ponerse formando un haz de brillantes colores. Era como una sinfonía de rojos, naranjas y amarillos contra la silueta de las montañas a la distancia.

-Esto es precioso- dijo Bella observando el atardecer. –No me gustaría vivir en ningún otro lugar-.

Edward la miro. Sentía nostalgia de Phoenix vez en cuando, pero a el también le gustaba Forks. Era un lugar pequeño y acogedor con gente amable y rodeado de campo abierto. Se podía conducir durante kilómetros y kilómetros sin cruzarse con otro coche o ver siquiera otra casa.

-¿vamos a ir a las multisalas del pueblo?- le pregunto a Edward.

El sonrió como un niño.

-No- contesto. –He encontrado un motocine al aire libre justo a las afueras del pueblo. El dueño lo reinauguro hace apenas un mes. Dijo que era el cine al que iba de pequeño y que ya era hora de devolverlo a la vida. No se si será capaz de mantenerlo abierto durante mucho tiempo, pero pensé que podíamos echarle un vistazo.

-Guau- exclamo Bella. –He leído cobre ellos en las novelas-.

-Yo también, pero nunca he estado en uno. Nuestro tío solía hablar de ellos. Esto esta en medio de un prado de vacas. El ganado pasta por hay-.

Ella se rio encantada.

-Estas viendo una película con las ventanillas abiertas y una vaca mete la cabeza en tu coche- dijo.

-No me sorprendería-.

-Me gustan las vacas. No me importaría-.

-A mi tampoco. He estado toda mi vida rodeado de ganado-aseguro Edward satisfecho. –Me gustan mucho los animales. En el rancho vamos a tener también caballos. Puedes venir a montar cuando quieras y llevar a Ángela-.

-Tengo que enseñarle a montar- dijo Bella. –Nunca ha subido a un caballo, y a mí también tendrás que darme algunas clases. Hace mucho que no monto-.

Edward la miro con cariño.

-Me encantaría-.

El motocine estaba en un prado despejado que había a un par de kilómetros de la autopista. Había una marquesina con el nombre de la película que iban a poner. Era de ciencia ficción, sobre un carguero espacial y su valiente tripulación que se enfrentaban a un imperio tecnológico. Siguieron por una polvorienta carretera rodeada de arboles hasta llegar al prado.

Había espacio para unos veinte coches, y ya había seis frente a la gran pantalla en blanco. Un adolecente que se parecía mucho al dueño del cine, al que Edward conocía, y que probablemente fuera su hijo, vendía las entradas.

Edward detuvo la camioneta en un espacio que había libre, apago el motor y miro a su alrededor divertido.

-Lo único que falta es un puesto de bebidas y pizzas y un cuarto de baño- murmuro. –Tal vez lo ponga si el motocine tiene éxito-.

-Se esta bien así, sin todo eso- aseguro ella mirando a su alrededor.

-Si, es verdad-.

Edward bajo las dos ventanillas y estiro la mano hacia el altavoz que tenia al lado. La encendió y subió el volumen justo cuando se iluminaba la pantalla con los mensajes de bienvenida.

-¡Esto es estupendo!- se rio Bella encendiendo el altavoz a su lado.

-¿Verdad que si?-.

Edward dejo el sombrero en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y luego hizo lo mismo con el de Bella antes de pasarle el largo brazo por la espalda y apoyarle la mejilla en el pelo.

-¿No estamos mejor así?- murmuro sonriendo.

Ella le coloco una mano en la pechera de la camisa mientras se acorrucaba en el con un suspiro.

-Mucho mejor-.

La primera parte de la película fue divertidísima. Pero no la vieron terminar. Edward había mirado el rostro feliz de Bella bajo la parpadeante luz de la pantalla y el deseo creció en el como una marea ardiente. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que sintió la suave boca de Bella bajo sus labios, y tenia hambre de ella. Desde que la conocía no había vuelto a sentir el más mínimo interés por otras mujeres. Solo estaba Bella.

La agarro suavemente del pelo para girarle la cara hacia la suya.

-¿Esto es todo lo que quieres, Bella?- le pregunto con dulzura. -¿Vivir en un pueblo pequeño y trabajar en un almacén de piensos? ¿No echaras de menos saber lo que es ir a la universidad o trabajar en una gran ciudad y conocer gente sofisticada?- le pregunto con solemnidad.

Los ojos de Bella buscaron los suyos.

-¿Y por que iba a desear eso?- le pregunto con genuino interés.

-Eres muy joven, y esto es lo único que conoces-.

-El señor Barten, que lleva el concesionario de coches, nació en Forks y nunca en toda su vida ha salido del condado- le conto. –Esta casado con la señorita Jane desde que el tenia dieciocho años y ella dieciséis. Tiene cinco hijos-.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué intentas decirme?-.

-Te estoy contando como vive la gente de aquí- contesto Bella con sencillez. –No tenemos gustos extravagantes. Somos gente de pueblo. Nos casamos. Tenemos hijos. Nos hacemos viejos viendo crecer a nuestros nietos. Luego nos morimos. Nos entierran aquí. Tenemos un campo precioso por el que podemos pasear y en el que pasta el ganado. Tenemos arroyos claros y sin contaminar y cielos azules. Nos sentamos en el porche cuando obscurece a escuchar el canto de los grillos en verano. Si alguien enferma, los vecinos acuden en su ayuda. Si alguien muere, consuelan a los familiares. Aquí en Forks tenemos todo lo que necesitamos y queremos.

Bella inclino la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Qué puede ofrecerme una ciudad en comparación a todo esto?- añadió.

Edward se le quedo mirando sin hablar. Nunca había visto las cosas de aquella manera. A el le encantaba Phoenix, pero había ido ala universidad y había viajado por todo el mundo. Tenía opciones. Bella no. Por otro lado, las razones que había expuesto para explicar por que era feliz donde vivía resultaban muy maduras. En el ambiente de Edward había gente que ni siquiera sabia quien era ni donde estaba el lugar.

-¿En que estas pensando?- pregunto Bella.

-En que eres un alma madura dentro de un cuerpo joven- respondió el.

Ella rio.

-Eso me dice mi madre todo el tiempo-.

-Y tiene razón. Así que eres feliz viviendo aquí. ¿Y si obtuvieras una beca y pudieras ir a la universidad a estudiar lo que quisieras?-.

-¿Y quien se ocuparía de mamá y Ángela?-.

-La mayoría de las mujeres estarían mas interesadas en su carrera profesional que en estar atadas a responsabilidades familiares-.

-Ya me he dado cuenta- suspiro Bella. –Una noche vi una entrevista en la televisión de una mujer de éxito. Se había cambiado tres veces de ciudad en un solo año en busca de un trabajo que la satisficiera. Estaba divorciada y tenía un hijo de ocho años. Yo me pregunte que le parecería a el haber estado en tres escuelas diferentes en un mismo año para que ella pudiera sentirse satisfecha-.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-Los niños se adaptan-.

-Por supuesto que si- replico Bella. –La mayoría se adapta a vivir solo con uno de los padres por que mucha gente se divorcia, o se adapta a formar de repente parte de la familia de otras personas. Se adaptan a que sus padres trabajen sin parar y estén demasiado cansados para jugar con ellos o para hablar cuando salen del colegio. Se les anima también a participar en todo tipo de actividades extra escolares, y así tienes beisbol, futbol y teatro cuando no están estudiando.

Bella de acerco mas a Edward.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo tienen tiempo los padres para llegar a conocer a sus hijos? Hoy en día todo el mundo esta muy ocupado. He oído que hay niños que incluso tienen que mandarles mensajes de texto a sus padres para quedar con ellos-.

Edward suspiro.

-Supongo que a mi hermano y a mi nos protegieron de todo aquello. Nuestro tío nos mantuvo siempre cerca del rancho. Practicábamos deporte y teníamos muchas tareas que hacer en el rancho. No contábamos con teléfonos móviles ni coche. Siempre comíamos juntos y la mayoría de las noches nos entreteníamos con algún juego de mesa o salíamos fuera con los telescopios a observar las estrellas. Tampoco era un gran aficionado a las actividades extra escolares. Decía que eran una mala influencia, por que en nuestro colegio había niños de la ciudad que, según el, tenían una moralidad escandalosa.

Bella se rio.

-Eso era lo que me decía mi mamá de algunos niños de mi clase- torció el gesto. –Supongo que e estado muy protegida. Tengo teléfono móvil, pero no se como mandar mensajes de texto-.

-Yo te enseñare- aseguro con una sonrisa. –Envió muchos-.

-Seguro que tu teléfono hace muchas cosas más a parte de llamar-.

-Tiene internet, películas, música, deportes y correo electrónico-.

-¡Vaya! El mío solo sirve para llamar-.

Edward se rio. Estaba completamente fuera del mundo. Pero le encantaba que fuera así. Se le borro la sonrisa del rostro al mirar sus dulces ojos.

-Supongo que el futuro me ofrece garantías- dijo como para si mismo mientras se inclinaba despacio. –Llevo aquí cinco minutos sentado recordando lo dulces que saben tus labios bajo mi boca, Bella- susurro mientras la abría. –Te deseo como un muchacho-.

Mientras hablaba, la coloco sobre su regazo y la beso con pación lenta y creciente. Le desabrocho los botones de la blusa y deslizo una mano dentro de su sujetador con una maestría que la dejo sin respiración.

Le acarició el duro pezón con movimientos lentos y seductores mientras se alimentaba de su boca, hasta que la hizo gemir y arquearse contra el.

Bella sentía que le ardía la piel. Se moría por que Edward le quitara la blusa y todo lo que llevaba abajo. Quería sentir sus labios. Era una locura. Pero escuchar el latido de su propio corazón, sentir el deseo que iba creciendo en su cuerpo virgen. Nunca antes había deseado a un hombre. Ahora lo deseaba a el con un abandono que contradecía todos los razonamientos de protesta de su cuerpo. Edward alzo la cabeza, frustrado, y miro a su alrededor en la obscuridad. La escena de la pantalla no proyectaba mucha luz. Nadie podía verlos. Volvió a inclinar la cabeza y subió el sujetador y la camisa de Bella hasta la barbilla. Sus ojos dieron con sus senos y se estremeció de deseo al contemplarlos.

Ella se inclino débilmente, animándolo. Edward se metió muy despacio uno de sus pechos en la boca, tirando suavemente de el mientras su lengua exploraba el duro pezón hasta arrancarle a Bella un gemido.

Aquel gemido lo animo. Su boca se volvió más brusca. El brazo que tenia detrás de Bella se volvió de acero. Deslizo la mano libre por su vientre desnudo hasta la apertura de sus pantalones vaqueros. Estaba tan excitado que se le olvido incluso donde estaban.

Hasta que noto algo húmedo y áspero en la cara.

Edward tardo un minuto en darse cuenta de que no era, no podía ser, la boca de Bella. Estaba muy húmeda. Hizo un esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza y abrió los ojos. La enorme cabeza de una vaca se asomaba por la ventanilla abierta de la camioneta.

Lo estaba lamiendo.

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo y de contrabando ya que aun no termino mis exámenes.**

**Espero les guste y les informo que ya estamos por terminar el fic.**

**No olviden dejarme un reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola de nueva cuenta, ya estoy de regreso aprovechando que he terminado con mis exámenes y que aun no me han entregado las calificaciones.**

**Espero que les agrade este cap. Ya estamos en la recta final así que actualizare más rápido.**

**Besos cuídense y un reviews por fis.**

**CAPITULO 9**

-Bella- dijo Edward con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Ella abrió los ojos.

-¿Que?-.

-Mira por la ventanilla-.

Ella giro la cabeza y se cruzo con la mirada de la vaca.

-¡Ah!- exclamo.

Edward rompió a reír. Le bajo la blusa y el sujetador y se incorporo, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Dios santo, me preguntaba por que sentía el pelo tan mojado-.

Ella se abrocho el sujetador. Se sentía avergonzada y al mismo tiempo le hacia gracia. La vaca se había retirado de la ventanilla, pero seguía mirándolos.

-Menos mal que este era un lugar íntimo- bromeo Edward estirándose la camisa con un suspiro. –Supongo que no esta tan mal que nos hayan interrumpido- añadió sonriendo al ver el rostro sonrojado de Bella. –Las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado intensas-.

Edward no parecía en absoluto avergonzado, pero ella no había llegado nunca antes tan lejos con un hombre. Se sentía incomoda por no haberle negado un acceso tan tímido a su cuerpo. Y no podía olvidar hacia donde se dirigía la otra mano justo en el momento en que apareció la vaca.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Edward con dulzura al ver su expresión. –Ha sido todo absolutamente natural-.

-Supongo que tú…- lo haces constantemente- insinuó.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Antes si. Pero desde que te conozco, no he deseado hacerlo con nadie más-.

Desde luego, sonaba sincero. Bella alzo la mirada con creciente esperanza.

-¿De verdad?-.

Edward entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos.

-Hemos vivido situaciones muy intensas los juntos en muy poco tiempo. El ataque de Newton, la recaída de tu madre, los tratamientos contra el cáncer…- Edward la miro a los ojos. –Dijiste que era parte de la familia, y así es como me siento. Cuando estoy contigo me siento en casa- miro hacia sus manos entrelazadas. –Quiero qu8e siga siendo así- dijo con vacilación. –Quiero que estemos juntos. Quiero que, a partir de ahora, formes parte de mi familia-.

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro antes de añadir.

-Me muero por tenerte-.

Bella se sintió incomoda por el modo en que lo dijo. No comprendía que Edward no se hubiera comprometido nunca antes con ninguna otra mujer en su vida, ni siquiera con las que había tenido relaciones íntimas.

-Quieres acostarte conmigo- le espeto ella con brusquedad.

Edward le paso un pulgar por los fríos dedos.

-Lo quiero todo contigo- aseguro. –Eres demasiado joven, pero mi hermano se caso con una mujer diez años menor que el y son absolutamente felices. Puede funcionar. Supongo que depende de la mujer, y ya hemos dicho que eres muy madura para tu edad-.

-Tu no estas precisamente en la tercera edad, Edward- replico Bella, que seguía teniendo curiosidad por lo que había sugerido. –Y eres muy atractivo. Hasta lo bovinos se sienten atraídos por ti-.

Edward clavo la vista en ella.

-No me mires así- se rio Bella. –Era a ti a quien estaba besando la vaca-.

Edward se toco el pelo y dio un respingo.

-Dios sabe donde he metido la boca-.

Ella volvió a reírse.

-Bueno al menos tiene buen gusto-.

-Gracias- Edward retiro un paño rojo del salpicadero y se seco el pelo allí donde la vaca se lo había chupado. Seguía mirando a Bella. –No comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo ¿verdad?-.

-La verdad es que no- confeso ella.

-Supongo que no me estoy expresando con claridad- murmuro. –Pero es que no había echo esto nunca-.

-¿Pedirle a alguien que viva contigo?-.

Edward la miro a los ojos.

-pedirle a alguien que se case conmigo, Bella-.

Ella dejo escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo. Se le quedo mirando fijamente. Durante un minuto se pregunto si no estaría soñando. Pero Edward seguía sin apartar la vista de ella. Estaba esperando.

Bella empezó a hablar pero se detuvo, confundida.

-Yo…-.

-Si hay algún mal habito mío que te disguste, intentare cambiar- murmuro sonriendo por que no le había dicho que no.

-Oh, no, no es eso. Es que yo… tengo muchas responsabilidades- comenzó a decir nerviosa.

Entonces Edward recordó lo que le había contado algún tiempo atrás. Los pocos hombres con los que había salido le habían dicho que no querían implicarse sentimentalmente con una mujer con tantas responsabilidades.

Edward sonrió.

-A mi me encantan tus responsabilidades- aseguro. –Tu madre y tu hermana son ya como parte de mi familia- se encogió de hombros. –Así tendré mas familiares dependientes de mi- la miro con picardía. –No tendré que pagar tantos impuestos-.

Bella se rio en voz alta. No se sentía intimidado. No le importaba. Le hecho los brazos al cuello y lo beso con tanta pasión que Edward se olvido de lo que estaba hablando y la beso hasta que quedaron sin aire.

-Pero seguiré trabajando- aseguro Bella sin aliento con los ojos brillándole de emoción. –No voy a quedarme sentada y permitir que tú nos mantengas a las tres. Yo cargare con mi parte de responsabilidad- se rio sin darse cuenta de la repentina quietud de Edward ni de su expresión de culpabilidad. –Sera divertido labrarnos un futuro juntos. Los momentos difíciles son los que unen a la gente-.

-Bella, hay algunas cosas de las que tendemos que hablar- comenzó a decir.

-Muchas cosas- reconoció ella apoyando la mejilla contra su pecho. –Nunca imagine que quisieras casarte con migo. Intentare ser la mejor esposa del mundo. Y además, como también me gustan los caballos y el ganado, te ayudare con las tareas del rancho-.

Le estaba partiendo el corazón y no se daba cuenta. El le había mentido. No había pensado en las consecuencias. Debería haber sido sincero con ella des de el principio. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Bella nunca se le hubiera acercado si el hubiera entrado en el almacén de pienso siendo quien era. La joven que adoraba al capataz de un rancho daría un paso atrás y miraría con desprecio al millonario ganadero que entraría a un almacén a comprar cualquier cosa que se le antojara sin mirar siquiera el precio. Aquel era un pensamiento muy desagradable. Como mínimo, Bella se sentiría traicionada. Y tal vez llegara incluso a pensar que estaba jugando con ella.

Edward le paso la mano por el suave cabello.

-Bueno, podemos esperar un día más- murmuro besándole la frente. –Hay tiempo de sobra para discusiones serias- le alzo la boza hacia la suya. –Esta noche acabamos de prometernos y lo estamos celebrando. Ven-.

Cuando regresaron a casa, los dos estaban despeinados y con las bocas hinchadas. Bella no había sido tan feliz en su vida.

Edward se consoló diciéndose que todavía tenia tiempo para contarle a Bella la verdad. No tenia modo de saber que Mike Newton y su abogado acababan de presentarse ante el juez del distrito en el juzgado de Seattle en una vista para solicitar que se desestimaran todos los cargos contra el. La razón de aquella petición, aseguro el abogado, era que el testigo que debería de declarar contra Newton tenía una relación sentimental con la presunta victima, y que no se trataba en realidad de ningún vaquero, sino de un adinerado ganadero de Phoenix. La defensa argüía que aquella nueva información cambiaba la naturaleza de la acusación del deleito a un caso de celos. Se trataba de un hombre rico acusando aun hombre pobre por que estaba celoso de las atenciones que le dedicaba a su novia.

El fiscal del distrito, que también estaba presente en la vista, argullo que aquella nueva información no suponía ninguna diferencia en le cargo principal, que era el de acoso sexual y agresión. Un medico del pueblo declararía sobre la condición física de la joven tras el ataque. El defensor publico argullo que el había visto el informe del medico y que sólo decía que la joven tenia unas marcas rojas y algunos cardenales, nada mas. Eso no podía considerarse como lesiones provocadas durante un ataque sexual, así que lo único que tal vez podía alegarse era agresión.

El juez tomo el caso en consideración y prometió tomar una decisión en el plazo de una semana. Entretanto, el ayudante del fiscal del distrito que llevaba el caso se presento el lunes siguiente en casa de Bella para hablar con ella. Se llamaba James Addy.

-El señor Newton alega que el señor Cullen exagero los cargos por culpa de los celos debido a la atención que le prestaba a usted- aseguro James en tono profesional abriendo el maletín en la mesa del comedor mientras Bella lo observaba boquiabierta.

-¿El señor Cullen? ¿Quién es ese? – pregunto confundida. –Fue Edward Masen quien me rescato. El señor Newton me beso y estaba tratando de forzarme. Grite pidiendo ayuda y el señor Masen entro en aquel momento en el almacén y me ayudo. No conozco a ningún señor Cullen.

El abogado se le quedo mirando.

-¿No sabe quien es Edward Cullen?- le pregunto asombrado. –Su hermano y el son dueños del rancho de Phoenix. Es mundialmente famoso por su cría de toros. Aparte de eso, poseen muchas tierras, en los estados adyacentes, incluidas propiedades inmobiliarias. Sus padres son dueños de la cadena de revistas _Sportsman._es una de las familias mas ricas del país.

-Si- dijo Bella haciendo un esfuerzo de comprender de que iba todo aquello. –He oído hablar de ellos. Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver Edward Masen, excepto que son sus jefes?- pregunto con inocencia.

El abogado termino por rendirse. La joven de verdad no sabía quien era su pretendiente. Una mirada a su alrededor basto para que se hiciera una idea de su situación económica. Seria muy raro que un multimillonario estuviera realmente interesado en una joven tan pobre. Al parecer, Cullen había estado jugando con ella. James frunció el ceño. Era un juego muy cruel.

-Su nombre completo es Edward Cullen Masen- dijo amablemente. –Es el hermano pequeño de Emmett Cullen-.

Bella palideció completamente. Había soñado con compartir su vida con Edward, trabajar para construir algo juntos. Pero el era millonario. La clase de hombre que se movía en altas esferas y que tenía dinero a espuertas. Estaba hay supervisando la construcción de un nuevo rancho que añadir a su imperio. Bella estaba a mano y se había divertido con ella, la había engañado. No había dicho nunca la verdad, ni siquiera cuando le pidió que se casara con el.

Bella tenia ganas de vomitar. No sabia que hacer. ¿Y como iba a contarles a su madre y a su hermana la verdad? Se cruzo de brazos y se quedo quieta como una piedra, rogándole en silencio al abogado con sus ojos chocolate que le dijera que todo era mentira, una broma.

Pero no lo era. James torció el gesto.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo de corazón. –Creí que sabía usted la verdad-.

-Hasta ahora no- dijo Bella en voz mu baja. Cerró los ojos. El dolor era insoportable. El mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

James dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Señorita Swan, odio tener que preguntarle esto, pero, ¿de verdad hubo agresión?-.

Bella parpadeo antes de mirarlo fijamente. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso?

-El señor Newton me beso y trato de forzarme. Yo me resistí. El estaba furioso, me agarro con fuerza y me tiro al suelo. En ese momento, el señor Masen…- se detuvo y trago saliva. –el señor Cullen vino en mi ayuda. Aparto de encima de mí al señor Newton y luego llamo a la policía-.

El abogado parecía preocupado.

-La llevaron al medico. ¿Cómo la encontró?-.

-Bueno, tenía algunos cardenales y estaba magullada. Tenia la blusa rota. Supongo que no había muchas pruebas físicas, pero me había asustado. Estaba disgustada y lloraba-.

-Señorita Swan, ¿hubo autentico ataque sexual?-.

Bella comprendió entonces lo que quería decirle.

-Oh… Bueno, no. Me beso y trato de tocarme, pero no intento quitarme más ropa, si eso es a lo que se refiere-.

-A eso me refiero- James se reclino en la silla. –No podemos juzgar a alguien por agresión sexual solo por un beso no deseado. Podemos acusarlo por acoso sexual y de cualquier contacto que no haya sido deseado. Sin embargo, la ley prevé que, si lo condenan, la sentencia máxima será de seis meses de cárcel o el pago de una multa que no superara los quinientos dólares. Si en el transcurso de ese contacto sexual el agresor provoca daños corporales, pueden caerle cuatro años de cárcel. En este caso, sin embargo, le pedirán a usted que muestre las heridas resultantes de ese beso no deseado. Sinceramente- añadió creo que dadas las circunstancias ningún jurado considere que un contacto no deseado y unos cardenales basten para condenar a un hombre a cadena perpetua-

Bella suspiro.

-Descubrimos que lo habían acusado de acoso sexual en otra ciudad, pero lo declararon inocente, así que no hubo condena-.

Bella estaba cansada de todo aquel asunto. Cansada de hablar del acoso de Newton, cansada de tener que seguir recordándolo. Si insistía en que lo procesaran por atacarla, no podía proporcionar ninguna prueba real. El abogado de Newton la destrozaría en la tribuna de testigos y volvería a sentirse humillada. Pero por muy terrible que fuera, era peor presentarse ante un tribunal y pedir que metieran a un hombre de por vida a la cárcel por que había intentado besarla. El abogado tenía razón: aunque Newton había intentado atacarla sexualmente, lo único que había conseguido era besarla y magullarla un poco. Eso era desagradable y repugnante, pero no un crimen terrible. Y, sin embargo, Bella odiaba la idea de que no lo condenaran.

Estuvo apunto de protestar. Había sido algo más que un zarandeo. El hombre había intentado llegar más lejos, y lo había intentado con otra pobre chica que se sintió demasiado avergonzada como para llevarlo a juicio. Bella tenia agallas. Podía hacerlo.

Pero entonces se le paso por la cabeza un pensamiento aterrador: si Edward Cullen era llamado a declarar por parte de la acusación. Aquello se convertiría en un circo mediático. El era famoso. Su presencia en el juicio atraería a la prensa. Habría equipos de televisión, cámaras, reporteros… Se emitiría a nivel nacional. Su madre sufriría por ello. Y Ángela también. Si fuera por ella, se arriesgaría. Pero no podía hacerlo por su madre, que todavía seguía con su tratamiento contra el cáncer y no debía sufrir ningún tipo de estrés en aquellos momentos. Bella alzo los hombros.

-Señor James, el juicio se convertirá en un circo mediático si el señor… Cullen es llamado a declarar, ¿verdad? Hablaran de mi madres y de Ángela en eso horribles programas de cotilleo si sale a la luz que yo soy pobre y Edward rico, y que en medio hay una historia de agresión sexual. Piensa en como harán que suene. Es la clase de historia a la que cierto tipo de prensa le encantaría echar el guante. El nombre Edward garantizara que a la gente le interese lo que ocurra-.

James vacilo.

-Eso no habría que tomarlo en consideración-.

-Mi madre tiene cáncer de pulmón- respondió ella con firmeza. –Acaba de pasar por una operación muy peligrosa y esta recibiendo quimio y radioterapia. No puede sufrir más estrés del que ya a vivido. Si existe la más mínima probabilidad de que este juicio provoque este tipo de publicidad, no puedo arriesgarme. Ase que, ¿Qué puedo hacer?-.

El señor James considero la pregunta.

-Creo que podemos negociar para que lo acusen de ataque sexual con la condena mas leve. Se que no es perfecto- aseguro. –Seguramente tendrá que pagar la multa y pasar un tiempo muy reducido en la cárcel. Pero al menos tendrá antecedentes penales y cualquier otra agresión futura acabaría con el. Tiene un abogado de oficio, pero parece ansioso de evitar pasar más tiempo en la cárcel a la espera del juicio. Creo que estará de acuerdo con que lo acusen de un delito menor. Sobre todo considerando quien es el testigo. Cuando piense en las consecuencias de intentar ensuciar el buen nombre de Edward Cullen y en los abogados que este podría contratar durante el juicio, creo que accederá-.

Bella pensó en ella, y en el trauma de pasar por un juicio con toda la prensa delante. Al menos de esa forma Newton tendrá antecedentes penales y eso podría bastar para que no intentara futuros ataques con otras mujeres.

-De acuerdo- dijo. –Siempre y cuando no salga impune-.

-Oh, no lo hará, señorita Swan- aseguro James con solemnidad. –Eso se lo prometo. Pero si prefiere mantenerse firme en la acusación original, yo iré por el a pesar de los obstáculos. ¿De verdad quiere llegar a este acuerdo?-.

Bella sonrió con tristeza.

-La verdad es que no. Me gustaría que pagara por lo que hizo. Pero tengo que pensar en mi madre. Esta es la única manera de hacerle pagar por lo que ocurrió sin hacerle daño a mi familia. Si se llega a celebrar el juicio con toda la prensa presente, puede que salga absuelto debido a la publicidad. Usted mismo ha dicho que ya estaba intentado hacer que parezca que Edward estaba celoso y por eso montó todo este escándalo, por que es rico y poderoso. Se que los Cullen pueden permitirse los mejores abogados por eso no seria justo ponerlos en esa situación. El señor Cullen tiene dos sobrinas pequeñas- Bella torció el gesto. –Usted sabe que el sistema legal no siempre es justo-.

James sonrió.

-Estoy de acuerdo-.

-Confió en estar haciendo lo correcto- dijo Bella con un suspiro. –Si sale libre y vuelve a hacerle daño a otra mujer por que yo me eche para atrás, no me lo perdonaría nunca-.

El abogado la miro durante un instante.

-No se esta echando usted atrás, señorita Swan. Se esta comprometiendo. Tal vez parezca que Newton se ha salido con la suya, pero no es verdad-.

Bella sonrió.

-De acuerdo entonces-.

James cerró el maletín y se puso de pie. Extendió la mano para estrechar la de Bella.

-Tendrá antecedentes penales- le prometió. –Si intenta hacer algo parecido, el prometo que se pasara mucho tiempo viendo el mundo atreves de los barrotes de su celda. –aseguro.

-Gracias señor James-.

-Le hare saber como van las cosas. Buenas noches-.

Bella lo vio salir con mirada pensativa. La señora Swan salió de su dormitorio envuelta en un chal, pálida y débil.

-¿Podrías darme un poco de zumo de piña, cariño?- le pregunto forzando una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto- Bella corrió a buscárselo. -¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto preocupada.

-Solo un poco revuelta. No hay nada de que preocuparse, es normal con este tratamiento. Por suerte, terminara dentro de unas semanas- frunció el ceño. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién era eso hombre con el que estabas hablando?-.

-Vamos, vuelve a la cama- Bella se acerco a ella y la ayudo a meterse en la cama. Luego la tapo y le dio a beber algo de zumo. Se sentó a su lado. –Era uno de los ayudantes del fiscal de distrito, el señor James. Ha venia a hablar del señor Newton. Quiere que lleguemos a un acuerdo para que no terminemos yendo a juicio-.

La señora Swan frunció el ceño.

-Es culpable de acoso. Debería pagar por ello-.

-Y pagara. Tendrá que pasar tiempo en la cárcel y pagar una multa- respondió Bella endulzando la respuesta. –Tendrá antecedentes penales. Pero yo no tendré que sufrir la humillación del interrogatorio de su abogado-.

La señora Swan bebió el zumo. Pensó en lo que supondría un juicio de ese tipo para Bella. Suspiro.

-De acuerdo, cariño. Si tu estas satisfecha, yo también- sonrió. -¿Has sabido algo de Edward? Dijo que me traería chocolate cuando volviera-.

Bella vacilo. No podía contárselo a su madre. Al menos por el momento.

-No se nada de el- dijo.

-No tienes buen aspecto…-.

-Estoy bien- mintió Bella sonriendo. –Ahora, descansa. Voy a preparar la ropa de Ángela para mañana-.

-De acuerdo, cariño- su madre se acomodo en las almohadas. –Eres demasiado buena conmigo, Bella. Cuando me pueda levantar, quiero que vayas a muchos sitios con Edward. Voy a recuperarme gracias a el y a esos médicos de Seattle. Por fin podre cuidar de mi misma y de Ángela, y tú podrás vivir tu vida-.

-No digas eso- la regaño Bella. –Te quiero. Nada de lo que haga por ti y Ángela es una carga para mi-.

-Si, pero hasta el momento has tenido una familia que te ataba- dijo la señora Swan con dulzura. –Hemos limitado tu vida social-.

-Mi vida social es perfecta, gracias-.

Su madre sonrió.

-Seguro. Pero espera a que vuelva Edward. Tiene una sorpresa para ti-.

-¿Ah, si?-.

Bella se pregunto si la sorpresa seria lo que el abogado acababa de contarle. Estaba demasiado afectara como para que le importara, pero no podía demostrarlo. Seria una crueldad y acabar con sus esperanzas y revelarle la verdad sobre aquel hombre al que su madre idealizaba.

-Si. Pero no te desveles. Tienes mala cara-.

-Solo estoy cansada. Hemos estado metiendo sacos muy grandes en el almacén- mintió con una sonrisa. –Buenas noches, mamá-.

-Buenas noches, querida. Que duermas bien-.

Como si fuera tan fácil, pensó mientras cerraba la puerta. Se metió en la cama y lloro hasta quedarse dormida.

Edward apareció un día después en el almacén. Regresaba de un inesperado viaje de negocios. Vio a Bella tras el mostrador y se acerco a ella con una sonrisa radiante.

Bella alzo la vista y lo miro, y a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, Edward supo que todo había terminado. Estaba incomoda y nerviosa y no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

Edward no se molesto en hacer las preguntas preliminares. Entorno los ojos con gesto furioso.

-¿Quién te lo ha contado?- pregunto.

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro. Edward le daba miedo con aquella expresión. Ahora que sabía quien era en verdad, se sentía intimidada. Aquel hombre podía ir a donde quisiera, a comprar lo que le viniera en gana, hacer lo que le placiera. Estaba a años luz de ella, que vivía en una casa que tenia goteras en el tejado. Era como un desconocido. El vaquero sonriente y amable se había convertido en alguien completamente distinto.

-Ha sido el ayudante del fiscal de distrito- dijo con tono débil. –Vino a verme. El señor Newton tenia pensado insinuar que estabas celoso de el y que me obligaste a poner una denuncia-.

Edward exploto.

-¡Traeré abogados capaces de encerrarlo para el resto de su miserable vida!- exclamo con rabia.

-¡No!- Bella trago saliva. –No por favor. Piensa en lo que supondría para mi madre si una manada de reporteros viniera a cubrir la historia por… por ser tu quien eres- consiguió decir. –El estrés le dificulta mucho las cosas-.

Edward la miro con intensidad.

-No había pensado en eso- dijo en voz baja. –Lo siento-.

-El señor James dice que el señor Newton accederá probablemente a declarase culpable del cargo de acoso sexual- Bella suspiro. –Eso supone una multa y un tiempo de cárcel. El señor James estaba dispuesto a procesarlo por cargos más duros, pero tendría que a ver pruebas de que hizo algo mas que besarme-.

Edward frunció el ceño. Sabía a que se refería. Era poco probable que un jurado condenara a nadie por acoso sexual y agresión, y era imposible demostrar que Newton quería llegar mucho más lejos. Eso lo hizo enfadar. Quería que aquel hombre fuera a prisión. Pero la señora Swan tendría que pagar el precio. Dado lo delicado de su condición, probablemente la mataría ver a Bella pasar por el trago del juicio. El nombre de Edward garantizaría el interés de la prensa. En cualquier caso, tendría unas palabras con el señor James. Bella no tenia por que enterarse.

-¿Cómo esta tu madre?- le pregunto.

-Bastante bien- respondió ella con tono forzado. –Los tratamientos la han dejado un poco anémica y débil y tiene nauseas, aunque le dan medicinas para controlarlas-.

No añadió que pagarlas la estaba llevando a la banca rota. Ya había empeñado el reloj y la pistola de su abuelo para llegar a fin de mes. Pero no pensaba admitirlo.

-Le he traído unos bombones- le dijo Edward sonriendo. –Le gusta el chocolate holandés-.

Bella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-La mimas demasiado- respondió.

El se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y que? Soy rico. Puedo mimar a la gente si quiero-.

-Ya, pero…-.

-Si tu fueras rica y yo no, ¿vacilarías en hacer todo lo que pudieras por mi si yo tuviera problemas?-

-Por supuesto que no-.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué debería importarme si mimo a tu madre? Y menos ahora, que lo ha pasado mal-.

-No importa. Es solo que…-.

Se detuvo de golpe. Bella palideció al darse cuenta de pronto de todo lo que Edward había hecho por ellas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el.

-No había ningún fondo para pagar la operación ni los tratamientos- dijo con voz rota. -¡Tu pagaste! ¡Tu lo pagaste todo!-.


	10. fin

CAPITULO 10

Edward torció el gesto.

-Era la única manera, Bella- aseguro tratando de razonar con ella. Parecía angustiada. –Tu madre había muerto. Comprobé la cobertura de tu seguro cuando le dije a Seth que te pusiera en la nomina como ayudante. No tenía una opción médica mejor. Le dije a Seth que pensara en algún plan, pero tu madre se puso peor antes de que pudiéramos dar con algo-.

Bella era consiente de que le corazón le latía demasiado fuerte.

Nunca podría devolverle a Edward lo que había pagado. Había sido pobre toda su vida, pero nunca se había sentido tan humillada como en ese momento.

-Ahora son parte de mi vida- le dijo el con dulzura. –Tu madre, Ángela y tú. Por supuesto que iba hacer todo lo que pudiera por ustedes. ¡Por el amor de Dios, no trates de reducir lo que sentimos el uno por el otro aun puñado de dólares!-.

-No puedo devolvértelo- gimió.

-¿Te lo he pedido?-.

-Pero…- protesto Bella, preparándose para una larga batalla.

La puerta se abrió tras ellos y Theodore Graves, el jefe de policía entro. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Asintió mirando a Edward y se acerco a Bella.

Se hecho el sombrero atrás.

-El ayudante del fiscal de distrito. James, dice que has accedido a acusar a Newton de un delito menor- aseguro. –No quiere hablar conmigo del tema, y me gustaría que tu me dieras una explicación-.

Bella suspiro. Se sentía culpable.

-Es por mi madre- confeso. –El- dijo señalando a Edward. –Es muy conocido. Si el caso llega a los tribunales, aparecerán los periodistas para averiguar por que esta relacionado aun caso de acoso sexual. Mi madre se estresara mucho, el cáncer volverá y tendremos que enterrarla.

Graves torció el gesto.

-No había pensado en eso- murmuro frunciendo el ceño. -¿A que te refieres cuando dices que es muy conocido?- pregunto señalando a Edward. –Es un capataz de rancho-.

-No- dijo Bella con un suspiro. –Es Edward culle-.

Graves alzo sus obscuras cejas.

-¿De los Cullen de Phoenix?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Me temo que si-.

-Oh, Dios mío…-.

-Pero al menos tendrá antecedentes policiales- repitió Bella.

-De acuerdo- suspiro el jefe de policía. –Me conformaría con que pasara un tiempo en la sombra-.

-Bien- intervino Edward. –Yo soy el más decepcionado, pero no quería ver a mi futura suegra morir por culpa de esto-.

-¿Suegra?- Graves lo miro asombrado.

-Bueno, tenemos que hablar de ello- protesto Bella sonrojándose.

-Ya lo hemos hablado- replico Edward. –Prometiste que te casarías conmigo-.

-Eso fue antes de que supiera quien eres- le espeto con dureza.

-Me gustan las bodas- comento Graves con una sonrisa.

-Agradezco tu interés- le atajo Bella. –Me gustaría enviar al señor Newton yo misma a prisión si el precio no hubiera sido tan alto-.

-Que coincidencia- murmuro Graves entornando los ojos. –Durante las dos últimas semanas yo no he pensado en otra cosa que en enviarlo a la cárcel. De hecho, nunca viene mal recomendar la prisión del fiscal del distrito- aseguro.

-El señor James dice que es poco probable que ingrese en la cárcel, ya que es su primer delito- dijo Bella con tristeza.

-Que curioso- respondió el jefe con una sonrisa malévola. –Ayer pase un rato delante del ordenador y me tope con una condena anterior por acoso sexual, donde el señor Newton estuvo trabajando hace dos años. Estuvo en libertad condicional por ello. Lo que lo convierte en reincidente- Graves sonrió de modo angelical. –Se lo acabo de contar a James-.

-¿De verdad?- Bella contuvo el aliento.

-Pensé que te gustaría saberlo- aseguro el jefe de policía. –Imagine que un hombre así debería tener una condena en algún sitio. Así que empecé a buscar por los estados adyacentes. Comprobé el historial de delitos, se me encendió una luz y llame al fiscal del distrito en que se puso la denuncia. ¡Menuda historia me conto! Así que esta mañana a primera hora fui a hablar con James-

-Ahora me siento mejor por haber accedido a llegar a un acuerdo- aseguro Bella. –Su historial delictivo afectara la sentencia, ¿verdad?-.

-Sin duda- le aseguro Graves. –Y, además, el juez que se va a encargar de su caso es famoso por su severidad ante los delitos sexuales. Es una mujer-.

A Bella se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Pobre señor Newton-.

-Que bueno que haya venido a traernos las últimas noticias- dijo Edward encantado.

Graves se calo el sombrero hasta los ojos.

-No se olviden de mi invitación para la boda- les pidió sonriendo.

-Gracias otra vez- dijo Bella.

-Me gustan los finales felices- se despidió Graves.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Edward se giro hacia Bella con mirada escrutadora.

-Voy a venir a buscarte después de la cena- le informo. –Tenemos mucho de que hablar-.

-Edward, soy pobre- comenzó a decir.

El se reclino en el mostrador y la beso con dulzura.

-Yo seria pobre si no te tuviera a ti- le dijo tiernamente. Saco una cajita recubierta de terciopelo del bolsillo y se la puso en las mano. –Ábrela cuando me haya ido-.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto ella en un susurro.

-Algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, por supuesto- Edward le guiño un ojo y le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Salió por la puerta y cerro despacio tras de si.

Bella abrió la cajita. Era una alianza de boda de oro y un precioso anillo con un diamante. Se les quedo mirando hasta que las lágrimas le quemaron los ojos. Un hombre compraba un juego de anillos como esos cuando quería que se heredaran, que pasaran de generación en generación. Bella los estrecho contra su corazón. A pesar de sus diferencias, sabia lo que iba a decir.

La señora Swan tardo varios minutos en entender lo que Bella le estaba diciendo.

-No, cariño- insistía. –Edward trabaja para el señor Cullen. Eso fue lo que nos dijo-.

-Si, pero no menciono que Masen era su segundo apellido- replico Bella con paciencia. –Su hermano Emmett y el son ganaderos muy famosos-.

Su madre se reclino hacia atrás exhalando un suspiro.

-Que hermosura- dijo acariciando la alianza antes de alzar la mirada asía su hija con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. –Va enserio, ¿verdad?-.

-Si, creo que si- Bella suspiro y se sentó al lado de su madre. –Todavía no me lo puedo creer-.

-La cuenta del hospital…- comenzó a decir la señora Swan. –No había ningún fondo, ¿verdad?-.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Edward dijo que no podía quedarse mirando como te morías. Te tiene cariño-.

-Yo también se lo tengo a el- replico la señora Swan. –Y quiere casarse con mi hija- sus ojos adquirieron un brillo extraño. –Es curioso. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que mi abuela que yo seria pobre pero que mi hija viviría como una reina?- se rio. -¡Dios mío!-.

-Quiza fuera clarividente de verdad-. Bella tomo loa anillos de mano de su madre y se les quedo mirando. Al parecer, los sueños podrían hacerse realidad.

Edward fue a buscarla justo cuando se puso el sol.

Se tomo un tiempo para saludar con un beso a la señora Swan y a Ángela para asegurarles que no pensaba llevarse a Bella fuera del pueblo cuando se casaran.

-Voy a llevar este rancho yo mismo- la tranquilizo con una sonrisa. –Bella y yo viviremos aquí. La casa tiene sitio de sobra, así que pueden venir a vivir con nosotros-.

La señora Swan parecía preocupada.

-Tal vez no sea mucho, Edward, pero yo naci en esta casa. He vivido aquí toda mi vida, incluso después de casarme-.

Edward se inclino para volver a besarla.

-De acuerdo. Si quieres quedarse aquí, haremos algunos arreglos y le buscaremos a alguien que le haga compañía-.

-¿Harías eso por mi?- los ojos de la señora Swan se iluminaron.

-Todo es poco para mi segunda madre- le aseguro el, y lo decía enserio. –Ahora Bella vamos a hablar de los detalles. Nos veremos luego-.

Edward la llevo al rancho. La cuadra estaba ya levantada, los establos, apunto de terminarse, y la casa, completamente reformada. Guio a Bella hasta la cocina, sonriendo ante su entusiasmo.

-Podemos tener cocinera si lo prefieres- dijo. Ella lo miro mientras deslizaba las manos por el horno lleno de botones relucientes.

-Oh, me gustaría encargarme yo- vacilo un instante. –Edward, en cuanto a mi madre y a Ángela…-.

El se aparto del quicio de la puerta en la que estaba apoyado y la estrecho entre sus brazos. Tenía una expresión seria.

-Se que estas preocupada por ellas. Pero hablaba enserio cuando dije lo de l acompañante. Necesita una enfermera, pero esa pare no se la contaremos a tu madre todavía-.

-Todavía no esta completamente recuperada. Se que una enfermera cuidarla de ella, pero…-.

-Me gusta como te preocupas por los tuyos- Edward sonrió. –Se que no esta lo suficientemente fuerte como para quedarse sola y que no lo admitirá. Pero estamos muy cerca y puedes ir todos los días a verla-.

-De acuerdo- Bella sonrió. –Es que me preocupo-.

-Esa es una de las razones que mas admiro de ti. Tu gran corazón-.

-Tendrás que viajar mucho a las ferias de ganado, ¿verdad?- le pregunto ella, recordando lo que había leído en una revista sobre los Cullen antes de saber quien era Edward.

-Antes lo hacia- dijo el. –Tenemos un capataz que ahora esta exhibiendo los toros del rancho de Emmett. Lo traeré aquí para que haga lo mismo con los nuestros. Ahora no quiero estar fuera de casa a menos que sea absolutamente necesario-.

-Y yo no quiero que te vallas a menos que me lleves contigo- sonrió ella.

-Pensamos lo mismo- dijo Edward. –No le he dicho nada a tu madre, pero ya he entrevistado a varias mujeres que podrían estar interesadas en ser internas. También he comprobado sus referencias. Cuando supe que iba a casarme contigo empecé a pensar en como se la iba a arreglar tu madre sin ti-.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas- aseguro Bella sin aliento.

-Si, lo soy- reconoció el con una sonrisa. –Las candidatas empezaran a llamar a la puerta sobre las diez de la mañana del viernes. Tu madre será más feliz en su propia casa, Bella-.

-Creo que tienes razón- murmuro ella alzando la vista para mirarlo.

-Podemos comprarle más comodidades y arreglar lo que esta mal en la casa-.

-Hay muchas cosas que están mal- aseguro Bella preocupada.

-Soy rico, como tu me has recordad- respondió Edward con naturalidad. –Puedo cubrir los gastos de todo lo que ella y Ángela necesiten. Después de todo, son mi familia-.

Ella lo abrazo con calor y coloco la mejilla sobre su pecho.

-¿Quieres tener hijos?- le pregunto.

Edward alzo las cejas y sus ojos verdes brillaron.

-Por supuesto. ¿Quieres que empecemos ahora mismo a encargarlos?- miro a su alrededor. –La mesa de la cocina es un poco pequeña pero… ¡Ay!-.

Bella le retiro el puño del estomago.

-Ya sabes a que me refiero. De verdad, ¿Qué voy hacer contigo?-.

-¿Quieres que te de alguna pista?- se ofreció Edward sonriendo con malicia mientras ella se sonrojaba violentamente.

-Mira por la ventana y dime lo que ves- le pidió ella.

Edward obedeció. Había gente entrando y saliendo de los establos sin terminar, trabajando en el interior.

-Te aseguro que si se te ocurre aun que sea besarme, estaremos en todas las páginas de sociedad de Internet- le dijo. –Y no solo por ser quien eres-.

Edward se rio a carcajadas.

-De acuerdo. Esperaremos- miro hacia fuera otra vez y torció el gesto antes de guiarla hacia un pasillo oscuro. –Necesitaran visión nocturna para vernos aquí- aseguro mientras se inclinaba para besarla con deseó.

Ella lo beso a su vez, sintiendo un calor explosivo por dentro tan intenso que pensó que iba arder. Se estremecía cuando Edward la besaba así, con la boca y con todo el cuerpo. El le deslizo las manos por la blusa y por los pechos. Sintió sus duros pezones y gimió, besándola todavía con más fuerza.

Bella no sabia nada sobre encuentros íntimos, pero de pronto deseaba vivir uno desesperadamente. Se alzo encima de el, tratando de acercarse todavía mas. Edward la apretó contra la pared y apoyo su cuerpo contra suyo, besándola mas y mas hasta que Bella gimió en voz alta y se estremeció.

Aquel sonido atravesó la mente de Edward. Se aparto de ella y dio un paso atrás, aspirando con ella el aire para recuperar el control que había estado apunto de perder.

-¿Te paras?- pregunto Bella sin aliento.

-Si, me paro- respondió ella tomándola de la mano y llevándola de nuevo a hacia la cocina. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. –No volveremos a estar solos hasta la boda- añadió con firmeza mirándola a los ojos. –Vamos hacerlo todo del modo convencional, ¿de acuerdo?-.

Ella sonrió con todo su corazón.

-De acuerdo-.

-De todas maneras, no tenemos cama todavía- suspiro Edward.

A Bella le brillaron los ojos. Edward era muy divertido, y cuando la besaba veía fuegos artificiales. Su matrimonio iba a ser magnifico, de eso estaba segura. Dejo de preocuparse por ser pobre, cuando se abrazaban, el dinero no importaba en absoluto.

El siguiente obstáculo fue el más duro. Edward anuncio una semana después que su familia iba a llegar a conocer a su futura esposa. Bella no pudo dormir aquella noche por la preocupación. ¿Qué pensaría aquella gente tan rica cuando viera donde vivían, lo pobres que eran? ¿Creerían que solo iba tras el dinero de Edward?

Todavía seguía preocupada cuando aparecieron la tarde siguiente por la puerta con Edward. Bella apareció ante ellos en el porche con su mejor vestido, que tenia dos años y estaba pasado de moda. Pero al hombre alto y a la esbelta mujer de cabello rubio no parecía importarles como iba vestida. La mujer, que no parecía mucho mayor que ella, la abrazo con cariño.

-Soy Rosalie- se presentó sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –y el es Emmett, mi marido-.

Emmett sonrió y le estrechó la mano con calor.

-Y estas son nuestras niñas, Bess y Jenny- continúo Rosalie señalando a las dos niñas rubias que llevaba tomadas de cada mano. –Digan hola, es la prometida del tío Edward-.

Bess, la as alta, miro a Bella con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Vas a casarte con el tío Edward? Es muy simpático-.

-Si, lo es- reconoció Bella agarrando a Edward de la mano. –Les prometo que cuidare muy bien de el. Vamos pasen- les dijo. –Lo siento, es un sitio muy… - añadió avergonzada.

-Bella, a nosotros nos crio nuestro tío, que odiaba las cosas materiales- le dijo Emmett con dulzura. –El creció en un sitio como este. Nos gusta pensar que eso nos forjo el carácter-.

-Lo que quiere decir es que no te disculpes- dijo Edward en un susurro.

Bella se rio. Más tarde se entero de que Rosalie había crecido en condiciones mas duras, en una zona de África que estaba en guerra. Sus padres, misioneros, fueron asesinados allí.

La señora Swan, con Ángela a su lado, los saludo un poco tímida.

-Deja de poner esa cara- la reprendió Edward abrazándola. –Esta es mi futura suegra, la mujer más dulce que he conocido además de Rosalie-.

-¿Y yo?- pregunto Bella haciendo un puchero.

-Tú no eres dulce. Tu eres una maravilla- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, me conformo con eso- se giro ella girándose hacia los demás. –Entren y siéntense ¿Hago café?-.

-No, por favor- protesto Emmett. –Ya me he tomado como cinco cafeteras de camino aquí. Anoche nos acostamos tarde tratando de recolocar la valla tras una tormenta. Rosalie ha conducido casi todo el camino hasta aquí. No creo que pueda volver a tomar café en mi vida-.

-¿Saliste con tus hombres a arreglar la valla?- pregunto la señora Swan sorprendida.

-Por supuesto. Siempre lo hago- respondió Emmett con naturalidad.

La señora Swan se relajo. Y su hija también. Aquella gente no era como habían esperado. Incluso Ángela se sintió cómoda, con lo tímida que solía ser con los desconocidos. Fue una visita maravillosa.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece?- le pregunto Edward a Bella mas tarde, cuando se preparaba para regresar al rancho.

-Son estupendos- respondió acomodándose contra su pecho en el porche obscuro. –No son ningunos esnobs. Me gustan-.

-Y tú a ellos también- añadió Edward con una sonrisa. –Ya no hay más obstáculos. Ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es casarnos-.

-Pero yo no se como organizar una gran boda- dijo Bella.

-No te preocupes. Conozco a alguien que puede hacerlo-.

La boda organizo maravillosamente una profesional que Edward contrato. Era una mujer joven y dulce, y al parecer muy discreta e interactiva. Bella estaba fascinada con las bodas que había organizado por todo el país, entre ellas la de su cantante favorito.

-¿Tu organizaste esa boda?- exclamo Bella.

-Así es. Esa es la razón por la que me ha contratado tu futuro marido- admitió la joven. –Soy la discreción personificada. Y ahora dime que colores te gustan y nos pondremos a trabajar-.

Se decidieron por una combinación de rosa, amarillo y blanco. Bella había pensando en un sencillo vestido blanco, pero Mari Alice Brandon le enseño un traje de alta costura con los tonos bordados en seda. Era el vestido de novia más bonito que Bella había visto en su vida.

-¡Pero se podría comprar una casa con ese dinero!- exclamo al enterarse del precio.

Edward, que acababa de entrar en el salón de su casa, se detuvo en la puerta.

-Solo nos vamos a casar una vez- le recordó.

-Pero es muy caro- protesto ella.

Edward se acerco al sofá y miro por encima del hombro a la fotografía del vestido.

-Cómpralo- le dijo a Alice.

Bella abrió la boca. El se inclino para callarla con un beso y volvió a salir. Alice sonrió.

Edward tenía otra sorpresa para ella metida en una cajita. Era un regalo de boda anticipado. Se había enterado de que había empeñado el reloj y la pistola de su abuelo para pagar las facturas y los había recuperado. Bella lloro como una niña. Lo que significo que Edward tuvo que consolarla a besos.

Ella insistió en seguir trabajando a presar de las protestas de Edward. Quería ayudar más en la boda y se sentía culpable por no hacerlo, pero Alice lo tenía todo organizado. Se enviaron las invitaciones y se hicieron arreglos florales. Se contrato a una pequeña orquesta para que tocara en la fiesta.

La ceremonia iba a celebrarse en le rancho familiar para asegurarse la privacidad. Emmett ya había dicho que se iba a contratar más seguridad para la ocasión que la que tenía el presidente de Estados Unidos. Nadie iba a estropear aquella boda. Y nadie podría entrar sin invitación y carnet de identidad.

-¿Eso es realmente necesario?- le pregunto Bella a Edward cuando se quedaron solos.

-NI te imaginas lo conocidos que son nuestros padres- suspiro el. –Ellos también vendrán a la boda, y mi padre no puede mantener la boca cerrada. Emmett y Rosalie le han hablado de ti y ya le están hablando a todo el que quiera escucharlo de su nueva nuera-.

-¿Yo?- Bella estaba asombrada. –Pero si no tengo ninguna habilidad especial, y ni siquiera soy guapa-.

-Tienes el corazón mas grande que he visto en mi vida- le aseguro el sonriendo. –Lo que te hace especial no es lo que haces o lo que tienes, si no lo que eres, Bella-.

Ella se sonrojo.

-¿Y tu madre?-.

Edward la beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Esta tan contenta de tener acceso a sus nietas que nunca monta ningún escándalo por nada. Pero esta encantada por que haya alguien en la familia que sepa hacer punto-.

-¿Cómo sabes que se hacer punto?-.

-¿Crees que no me he fijado en las mantas y en los tapetes que hay por toda la casa?-.

-Podría haberlos hecho mamá-.

-Pero no es así. Ella me conto que puedes hacer incluso jerseys. A mi madre le encantaría aprender. Quiere que le enseñes-.

-Por supuesto, es facilísimo. ¿No le importa que sea pobre? ¿Y los demás? ¿No piensan que me caso contigo por el dinero?-.

-Bella- le dijo Edward muy serio-, tu no sabias que tenia dinero hasta que te pedí en matrimonio. Y ellos lo saben-.

-De acuerdo entonces- suspiro ella.

Edward se inclino para besarla.

-Solo quedan unos días- murmuro. –No puedo esperar-.

-Yo tampoco- confeso Bella. –Es muy emocionante. Aunque implica mucho trabajo-.

-Alice esta haciendo casi todo para que tu no tengas que molestarte. Bueno, tendrás que buscar los vestidos adecuados para tu madre y Ángela-.

-Eso no es trabajo- se rio ella. –Les encanta ir de compras. Me alegro de que mamá haya terminado ya con la quimioterapia. Cada día esta mejor. Me preocupaba que estuviera débil como para venir a la boda, pero dice que no se la perdería por nada del mundo-.

-Tendremos a una enfermera profesional en la boda- le aseguro Edward. –Por si acaso. No te preocupes-.

Por fin llego la boda. Bella se había mordido la uñas hasta la raíz por la preocupación de que algo saliera mal. Edward le aseguro que todo iría sobre ruedas, pero ella no era capaz de relajarse.

Aun que una vez que estuvo en la puerta del gran salón de baile de la mansión de los Cullen, donde se iba a celebrar la boda, estaba menos nerviosa. La visión de Edward vestido de esmoquin delante del altar la tranquilizo. Espero a que sonara la música y entonces agarro con fuerza el ramo de flores y empezó a caminar despacio por el pasillo. El corazón le latió locamente cuando llego hasta Edward y el sonrió. Era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida. ¡Y se iba a casar con ella!

El sacerdote les sonrió a ambos y comenzó la ceremonia. Todo fue rutinario hasta que le pregunto a Edward si tenía los anillos. Edward comenzó a rebuscarse en los bolsillos y no los encontró. torció el gesto, asombrado.

-Tío Edward ¿no te acuerdas?- murmuró Jenny a su lado alzando un cojín de seda. –Los anillos los tengo yo-.

Edward los tomo de la almohadilla y se inclino para besar a su sobrina en la frente. La niña se rio y corrió a ponerse al lado de su hermana Bess.

El sacerdote termino la ceremonia he invito a Edward a besar a la novia. El levanto el precioso velo bordado que le cubría el rostro y lo hecho hacia atrás. Sus ojos buscaron los suyos. Le sujeto el rostro con sus grandes manos. Se inclino para besarla con tanta ternura que las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Bella.

Volvió a sonar la música. Bella tomo a Edward de la mano y juntos recorrieron el pasillo para subir por la puerta. La fiesta iba a celebrarse en un gigantesco comedor del que se habían retirado los muebles para la ocasión. Mientras comían la tarta nupcial y se hacían las fotos, sonaban los acordes de Debussy interpretados por la orquesta. Bella vio que había estrellas de cine, políticos y al menos dos multimillonarios entre los invitados. Se estaba codeando con gente que solo había visto en las revistas. Era fascinante.

-Un obstáculo mas, señora Cullen- le susurro Edward-, y entonces podremos irnos una semana entera a Cancún-.

-Sol y playa-.

-Y tú y yo. Y una cama- Edward alzo las cejas.

Bella se rio y escondió la cara contra su pecho para disimular el sonrojo.

-Bueno, no ha estado mal la boda- dijo una voz familiar detrás de ellos-.

El jefe de policía Graves llevaba puesto un traje muy bonito y tenia un plato con un trozo de tarta en la mano.

-Pero no me gusta la tarta de chocolate- señalo. – Y no hay café-.

-Si hay café- aseguro Edward alzando una taza. –Yo no voy a bodas en las que no sirvan café-.

-¿De donde lo has sacado?- pregunto el policía.

Edward señalo hacia una esquina del fondo, donde había una cafetera medio llena detrás de un jarrón con flores.

Graves sonrió.

-Espero tengan una vida larga y feliz juntos-.

-Gracias, jefe Graves- le dijo Bella.

-Me alegro de hayas podido venir- aseguro Edward.

-Les he traído un regalo- dijo de pronto. Rebusco en sus bolsillos y saco un paquetito. –Es algo muy útil-.

-Gracias- dijo Bella conmovida tomándolo de sus manos.

El policía le dirigió a Edward una mirada cómplice, sonrió y fue en busca del café.

-Me pregunto que será- murmuro Bella abriendo el paquete.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Edward cuando vio lo que había dentro.

Bella miro por encima de su hombro y sonrió con afecto. Eras dos DCs dobles de música romántica.

Miraron hacia la esquina donde estaba la cafetera. Graves alzo su taza en su honor. Ellos se rieron y lo saludaron con la mano.

**Bueno pues aquí esta el capitulo final, espero que le haya gustado y no se preocupen que pronto actualizare mi otro fic.**

**Espero no tardar mucho en subir el epilogo.**

**Besos y abrazos no se olviden de dejarme un reviews.**


	11. Epilogo

EPILOGO.

Se alojaron en la playa en un hotel en forma de una de las tradicionales pirámides mayas. Bella descansaba en los fuertes brazos de Edward, todavía estremecida tras su primer encuentro intimo. Tenía el rostro sonrojado y los ojos brillantes cuando los alzo para mirarlo.

-Luego mejorara- le susurro Edward mientras le deslizaba suavemente los labios por la boca. –La primera vez normalmente es difícil-.

-¿Difícil?- ella se apoyo en un codo. -¿Estamos hablando de la misma primera vez? ¡Cielos, creí que me iba a morir!-.

Los ojos verdes de Edward brillaron.

-Perdóname. Di por echo que todos esos gemidos significaban que… no hagas caso- dijo riéndose mientras ella lo pellizcaba. –Tendremos que volver a repetirlo enseguida- sugirió. –Esta vez pondré más atención-.

Bella se rio y le beso el ancho hombro.

-Mas te vale- replico ella apoyándolo contra las almohadas.

-No seas dura conmigo, soy frágil- protesto Edward. –Quítame las manos de encima… no soy esa clase de hombre-.

-Creo que lo eres- bromeo ella apretando la boca contra la suya. Edward se quedo muy quieto durante un largo tiempo después de eso.

Pasearon tomados de la mano por la playa al amanecer, viendo como las gaviotas sobrevolaban el increíble azul del Golfo de México.

-Nunca imagine que pudieran existir lugares así- aseguro Bella. –La arena parece azúcar-.

-Tendremos que llevarnos unas postales. No puedo creer que nos hayamos olvidado la cámara digital- suspiro.

-Podriamos comprar una en el hotel- sugirió ella. –Tengo que hacerte almenos una foto en bañador para ponerla en casa-.

-Lo justo es que yo también te haga una a ti-.

Ella se rio.

-Deacuerdo-.

-Tambien deberíamos comprar regalos para todo el mundo-.

-Incluso para el jefe Graves-.

-¿Qué sugieres?-.

-Algo musical-.

Edward frunció los labios.

-Le llevaremos una de esas flautas de madera-.

-¡No! Algo musical-.

El la estrecho entre sus brazos.

-Que sea algo musical-.

Tras la luna de miel, se detuvieron a pasar el fin de semana en el rancho de los Cullen, donde Bella tubo tiempo de conocer mejor a la cuñada de Edward, Rosalie.

-Me daba mucho miedo no encajar aquí- le confeso Bella mientras recorrían el jardín de la casa. Las flores crecían en abundancia alrededor de la enorme piscina. –Quiero decir… este mundo es muy distinto a todo lo que conozco-.

-Se exactamente como te sientes- le aseguro Rosalie. –Yo naci en África. Mis padres eran misioneros allí- recordó con tristeza. –Los mataron delante de nosotros, de mi hermano Jasper y de mí. Nos fuimos a vivir con nuestra tía a Arizona. Jasper creció, se caso y tubo una niña. Estaba sobrevolando África en un servicio Courier cuando sufrió un ataque. Les dispararon a su familia y a el en el avión y murieron-.

Rosalie se sentó en uno de los bancos y miro hacia el horizonte.

-Nunca pensé que yo terminaría aquí- dijo. –A Emmett ni siquiera le caí bien al principio- aseguro riéndose. –Me hizo la vida imposible cuando vine a trabajar aquí-.

-No parece esa clase de hombre- aseguro Bella.

-Puede ser muy amable. Pero había perdido a su esposa en un accidente de equitación y no quería volver a casarse nunca. Dijo que yo me cole por sorpresa, por supuesto, pensaba que era demasiado joven para el-.

-Igual Edward- suspiro Bella. –Y yo estaba convencida de que era demasiado rico para mí-.

Rosalie rio.

-Yo también sentía eso. Pero ya ves, no tiene nada que ver con el dinero. Tiene que ver con los sentimientos y las cosas que tengan en común. A veces Emmett y yo nos quedamos hablando horas y horas. Es mi mejor amigo además e mi marido-.

-Yo siento lo mismo por Edward- aseguro Bella. –Ha encajado perfectamente en mi familia, como si los conociera de siempre-.

-Mamá Luke adopto a Emmett al instante- capto la mirada de curiosidad de Bella. –Oh, es la hermana de mi madre. Es monja-.

-¡Cielos!-.

-Mi madre estaba embarazada de mi y de Jasper cuando un mercenario le salvo la vida- se explico. –Se llamaba W.R. Jasper. Nos pusieron así a los dos por el-.

-He oído hablar de el- dijo Bella vacilando. No quería repetir lo que había escuchado sobre aquel millonario solitario y malhumorado.

-La mayoría de las cosas que he oído seguro que son ciertas- se rio Rosalie al ver su expresión. –Pero yo le debo la vida. Es un buen hombre. Seguramente se habría casado don mamá Luke si ella no hubiera sentido la llamada de Dios-.

-¿Esta casado?-.

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

-Tengo entendido que se caso una vez con una mujer terrible y se divorcio de ella enseguida. No se si es verdad. Esa clase de cosas no se preguntan-.

-Entiendo-.

-A los padres de Emmett les has caído bien- dijo Rosalie de repente.

-¿Ah, si?- Bella estaba asombrada. -¡Pero si apenas tuve ocasión de cruzar dos palabras con ellos en la boda!-.

-Pero Edward si- Rosalie sonrió. –Cantaba tus alabanzas mucho antes de casarse contigo. Esme dice que quiere que le enseñes hacer punto-.

-Si, eso me dijo Edward, pero creí que era broma-.

-No, es enserio. Ya veras, se presentara un día de estos en tu rancho con un set de costuras y tendrás que echarla de hay con la escoba-.

Bella se sonrojo.

-Nunca haría algo así. Es guapísima-.

-Si. Los chico y ella ni siquiera se hablaban antes de que yo me casar con Emmett. Yo lo convencí para que nos reuniéramos con ellos en nuestra luna de miel. Emmett estaba conmocionado. Sus padres se casaron muy jóvenes y tuvieron hijos mucho antes de estar preparados para ello. El tío de Edward y Emmett se los llevo con el y dejo a sus padres fuera de sus vidas. Fue una tragedia. Crecieron creyendo que sus padres no los querían. No era cierto. Sencillamente, no sabían como acercarse a sus hijos después de tantos años.

-Yo pienso que padres e hijos necesitan estar juntos esos primeros años- aseguro Bella.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- dijo Rosalie sonriendo. –Emmett y yo queremos tener hijos propios, pero primero queremos que las niñas se sientan seguras con nosotros. No hay prisa. Tenemos muchos años por delante-.

-Las niñas parecen muy felices-.

Rosalie asintió.

-Es como si fueran mis propias hijas- dijo con dulzura. –Las quiero mucho. Se me rompió el corazón cuando Emmett me envió a casa y me dijo que no estuviera allí cuando ellas llegaran-.

-¿Como?-.

Rosalie rio.

-Tuvimos un noviazgo difícil. Algún día te lo contare todo. Pero ahora será mejor que entremos. Tu marido se pondrá nervioso si no te ve-.

-Es un buen marido-.

-ES bueno. Como Emmett. Tenemos suerte para ser dos chicas pobres, ¿no te parece?- le pregunto.

Bella la tomo del brazo.

-Si. Pero las dos vivíamos en una chabola y coseríamos a mano si nos lo pidieran-.

-¿De que estubieron hablando tanto tiempo?- le pregunto Edward aquella noche a Bella cuando la abrazo en la cama.

-De los hombres tan maravillosos con los que nos hemos casado- respondió ella adormilada alzándose para darle un beso.

-¿Te ha hablado Rosalie de su pasado?-.

-Si. Que historia tan increíble. Y me dijo que Emmett al principio no la aguantaba-.

-Es verdad- Edward se rio. –Incluso llego a despedirla. Pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de su error. Ella era una mujer misteriosa y mi hermano no estaba dispuesto a volver arriesgar su corazón-.

-Algo parecido a ti- murmuro Bella.

Edward se rio.

-Algo parecido- la estrecho contra si y cerro los ojos. –Mañana volveremos a casa. ¿Estas preparada para vivir con tu marido, señora Cullen?-.

-Preparada y deseosa, señor Cullen- murmuro sonriendo mientras se quedaba dormida.

Varias semanas más tarde, Bella se había instalado ya en el rancho y estaba haciendo suficientes accesorios de punto y de croché para convertir aquel lugar en un hogar. La señora Swan tenía una nueva compañera, una enfermera de mediana edad llamada Sue, muy dulce y que cocinaba a demás de limpiar la casa. No tenia familia, así que la señora Swan y Ángela llenaron aquel espacio vacio de su vida. Ellas estaban encantadas. Bella y Edward las visitaban con regularidad. Pero eran como periquitos, resultaba difícil ver a uno sin el otro. Bella decía que parecían hermanos siameses, y Edward estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

Una tarde, Edward entro en casa por la puerta de atrás acompañado del jefe Graves, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Tenemos visita- dijo Edward a Bella parándose a su lado y estrechándola cálidamente contra si. –Nos trae noticias-.

-Pensé que les gustaría saber que el señor Newton tiene que cumplir una condena de cinco años- dijo encantado. –Lo encerraron el pasado viernes. Va a recurrir, por supuesto, pero no le servirá de nada. Lo grabaron en video mientras accedía a los términos del acuerdo. Yo les die que la juez es muy dura con los cargos de agresión sexual-.

Bella asintió.

-Lo lamento por el- dijo. –Ojala hubiera aprendido la lección la ultima vez. Supongo que, cuando haces algo mal durante mucho tiempo, no puedes dejar de hacerlo-.

-Los agresores suelen ser reincidentes en muchas ocasiones- replico Graves con solemnidad. –Pero ya esta fuera de las calles, no podrá hacer daño a mas mujeres- apretó los labios. –También quería darles las gracias por el regalo que me trajeron de México. Aunque tengo curiosidad-.

-¿De que se trata?- pregunto Bella.

-¿Como sabían que tocaba la flauta?-.

Ella alzo las cejas.

-¿Tocas la flauta?- pregunto sorprendida.

El jefe de policía se rio.

-Tal vez tu esposa sea clarividente- le dijo a Edward. –Más te vale cuidar de ella. Una mujer con ese don vale su peso en oro-.

-Y que lo digas- respondió Edward mirando a su esposa con arrobo.

-Vuelvo al pueblo. Cuídense-.

-Tu también- le dijo Bella.

Cuando Graves se subió a su camioneta, Edward se giro hacia Bella con los ojos entornados.

-Así que puedes leer el pensamiento, ¿verdad?- le apretó la frente contra la suya y le rodeo la cintura con las manos. -¿Crees que puedas decirme lo que en este momento estoy pensando?- la reto en broma.

Ella se puso de puntillas y le dijo algo al oído.

Edward se rio, la agarro en brazos y entro en el vestíbulo con ella a cuestas. Bella se abrazo con fuerza a el. La mente de algunos hombres, pensó con picardía, no resulta en absoluto difícil de leer.

**Bueno pues lo prometido es deuda y aquí estamos.**

**Espero que le haya gustado y ahora me dedicare a actualizar mi otro fic ya que lo tengo muy abandonado y no quiero reclamaciones.**

**Como siempre no olviden dejarme un reviews. **

**Besos y abrazos.**


End file.
